Das Licht der Magie
by Tina Eirien
Summary: Diese Fanfiction spielt zeitlich direkt nach der 4. Staffel. Guinevere ist Königin und braucht eine neue Zofe. Ennlin hat jedoch so ihre Geheimnisse...


**Titel**: Das Licht der Magie

**Autor**: Eirien

**Dislaimer**: Merlin and all things associated with such is owned by BBC and Shine – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**FSK**: 16

**Genre**: Gen

**Spoilers**: Season 4

**Inhalt**: Diese Fanfiction spielt zeitlich direkt nach der 4. Staffel. Guinevere ist Königin und braucht eine neue Zofe. Ennlin hat jedoch so ihre Geheimnisse...

**Charaktere**: Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, Gaius, Percival

**Das Licht der Magie**

Ennlins Finger schmerzten, während sie ihre Hände immer und immer wieder in das kalte Wasser des Baches eintauchte, um ein Hemd von dessen Schmutz zu befreien. Es war bereits Ende Oktober. Bald würde sich der Frost die Seen und Bäche zu Eigen machen und Ennlin würde erst Schnee schmelzen müssen, bevor sie die Wäsche der königlichen Wache würde waschen können.

Emsig rieb sie eine besonders schmutzige Stelle des Hemdes auf der Oberfläche eines abgerundeten Steines, um so hoffentlich einen hartnäckigen Grasfleck entfernen zu können. König Arthur hatte seine Männer an diesem regnerischen Tag hart trainieren lassen. Die Kleidungsstücke waren schmutziger als gewöhnlich. Ennlin saß bereits seit Stunden hier im Wald und musste sich beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig vor Einfall der Dunkelheit zurück in Camelot zu sein.

Während sie das nun halbwegs saubere Hemd ein letztes Mal ins Wasser tauchte hörte sie, dass sich Reiter näherten und sie erstarrte. Waren es Banditen? Würden sie es wagen, so nahe an das königliche Schloss heran zu kommen? Sie durften sie auf keinen Fall entdecken.

Regungslos und mit pochendem Herzen hielt Ennlin das nasse Hemd in ihrem Schoß und wartete. Das Geräusch der galoppierenden Pferdehufe kam immer näher und kurz darauf erkannte sie zwei rote Umhänge oben am Pfad durch das Dickicht des Waldes. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und wollte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit machen. Doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Reiter halt machten, als sie sie entdeckten. Mit großen Augen blickte sie den kleinen Abhang hinauf. Es waren keine einfachen Soldaten, sondern Ritter, die oben versuchten ihre erhitzten Pferde zu bändigen. Offenbar suchten sie jemanden.

"Bist Du Ennlin?", rief Sir Leon zu ihr herunter und sie erschrak.

"Ja, mein Herr.", antwortete sie, so schnell sie konnte.

"Der König möchte Dich sehen. Er erwartet Dich in seinen Gemächern. Du solltest gleich los gehen.", erklärte er ihr.

Ungläubig wanderte ihr Blick von Sir Leon zu dem zweiten Ritter, Sir Percival, der stattlich auf dem Rücken seines Hengstes thronte. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und lächelte, bevor er seinem Pferd den Befehl gab, weiter zu reiten und davon preschte. Schnell besann sich Ennlin auf Ihr Verhalten und verbeugte sich vor Sir Leon, bevor auch dieser seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Ennlins Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals. Was wollte der König von ihr? Sie hatte sich nicht getraut, die Ritter nach dem Grund zu fragen. Sie war nur eine einfache Dienerin und eine Frau - sie hatte nicht das Recht, Entscheidungen und Befehle der Oberen in Frage zu stellen.

Eilig wrang sie das Hemd aus und legte es in den Korb mit den übrigen Kleidungsstücken, die sie gesäubert hatte, nahm ihn hoch und stemmte die schwere Last gegen ihre Hüfte, um ihn so besser tragen zu können. Mit geübten Schritten erklomm sie den kleinen Abhang und trat zurück auf den Pfad, der auf direktem Weg zurück zum Schloss führte. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Oder hatte der König womöglich von ihrem größten Geheimnis erfahren?

Sie stoppte.

Nein, sie hatte nur einer Person davon erzählt und die würde sie nicht verraten... oder?

Ängstlich hob sie den Blick und musterte das nun in der Entfernung sichtbare Schloss Camelot. das majestätisch auf einer Anhöhe lag. Erwartete sie im Schloss vielleicht der Tod?

Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, zu fliehen. Doch durchnässt wie sie war, ohne Kleidung für die Nacht und ohne Proviant oder Fackeln, würde sie es womöglich nicht einmal bis zum nächsten Dorf schaffen... Wenn König Arthur tatsächlich von der Vergangenheit ihrer Familie erfahren hatte, dann hätten Sir Percival und Sir Leon sie sicher verhaftet und wären nicht einfach weiter geritten. Nein, es musste also etwas Anderes sein, das der König von ihr wollte.

Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Bis zum Haupttor waren es gut zwanzig Minuten Fußmarsch und sie wollte den König nicht noch länger warten lassen. Die Gedanken drehten sich in ihrem Kopf um die Frage, was sie erwarten würde und kamen unweigerlich auf ihre Vergangenheit zurück.

Ennlin hatte außer dem Hofarzt, Gaius, niemals jemandem offenbart, wer ihre Eltern gewesen waren. Ihr Vater war vor der Zeit, als Magie im Königreich verboten worden war, ein angesehener Magier gewesen. Ein Mann, den die Menschen respektierten und der die Magie für das Gute eingesetzt hatte. Gaius war Ennlins Eltern ein guter Freund gewesen und er hatte ihrer Mutter über die erste schwere Zeit geholfen, nachdem ihr Vater von den Schergen König Uthers ermordet worden war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihre Mutter Margret bereits schwanger mit ihr gewesen und sie beide hätten den harten Winter nicht überlebt, hätten sie in eines der Dörfer fliehen und sich dort ein neues Leben aufbauen müssen. So gesehen verdankte Ennlin Gaius ihr Leben.

Der Hofarzt hatte ihrer Mutter eine Stelle in der Küche und einen Schlafplatz besorgt und Margret hatte Camelot erst mit Ennlin verlassen als sie sicher war, dass sie sich mit einem Kind in einer neuen Umgebung zurechtfinden würde. Damals war sie erst vier Jahre alt gewesen, doch sie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sie auf die sich entfernenden Mauern Camelots zurück blickte, während sie die einzige Heimat verließen die Ennlin jemals gekannt hatte.

Ihre Mutter jedoch hatte darunter gelitten, weiter an dem Ort bleiben zu müssen, der ihr so viel Kummer und Unglück gebracht hatte. Sie vermisste Ennlins Vater und kam über seinen gewaltsamen Tod nicht hinweg. Ennlin wusste, dass sie Uther dafür hasste, was er getan hatte, doch diese Worte waren niemals über die Lippen ihrer Mutter gekommen. Margret war eine gute und willensstarke Frau gewesen und Ennlin vermisste sie mehr, als sie es mit Worten ausdrücken konnte.

Vor zwei Wintern hatte eine schwere Krankheit ihre Mutter das Leben gekostet und Ennlin war nach der ersten Zeit der Trauer zurück nach Camelot gekehrt. Es fühlte sich richtig an, an den Ort zurück zu gehen, an dem alles begonnen hatte, an dem ihre Eltern einst glücklich gewesen waren. Nach einer Weile fand sie Arbeit als Dienerin im Schloss und war für alle anfallenden Aufgaben zuständig. Oft wusch sie die schmutzige Wäsche, half in der Küche bei der Zubereitung der Speisen, reinigte die Fußböden oder machte Botengänge. Sie war zufrieden mit ihren Aufgaben und nach einer Weile hatte sie sich sogar ein Zimmer in einem kleinen Haus in der Unterstadt leisten können.

Ihr größtes Geheimnis jedoch, hatte sie außer ihrer Mutter niemals jemandem anvertraut. Etwas, das sie nach Margrets Worten von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte. Sie besaß eine Art Magie, die außergewöhnlich war: Ennlin konnte sehen, wer mit der Gabe des Zauberns gesegnet war.

Aus den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter wusste sie, dass die Magie nichts Böses war. Sie war ein Geschenk, das nur wenigen Menschen zuteil wurde. Ennlin hatte noch nie versucht, ihre Gabe anzuwenden, sie hatte niemals gezaubert. Viel zu Groß war die Angst, entdeckt und dafür getötet zu werden. Doch das "Sehen", wie sie es nannte, konnte sie nicht abstellen. Es war ihr angeboren, war mit ihr verbunden und würde es auch immer sein.

Es war schwer zu beschreiben, wie Ennlin das "Sehen" erlebte. Es war, als erfüllte sie ein Gefühl der Wärme, wenn sie einen dieser besonderen Menschen entdeckte. Jeden Magier umgab eine Art Energiefeld, eine Aura, die in Ennlins Augen in den schönsten Farben strahlte.

Bei Lady Morgana hatte Ennlin es am ersten Tag ihrer Rückkehr nach Camelot gesehen, als sie am Fenster ihres Gemaches gestanden hatte: Ein strahlendes Grün, durchzogen von goldenen Fäden, die sich unaufhörlich um sie bewegten, wie lebendige Glühwürmchen.

Jede Aura war einzigartig, sie waren so unterschiedlich, wie die Farben einer Sommerwiese. Ennlins eigene Energie war von einem dunklen Blau das jedoch schimmerte, wie die Federn eines Vogels im Sonnenlicht.

Ennlin hatte gelernt, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen wenn ihr jemand mit Magie begegnete, doch als sie Merlin das erste Mal erblickt hatte, war sie voller Ehrfurcht stehen geblieben, um ihn an zu starren. Dabei war ihr ein teurer Holzkrug mit Wein aus den Händen geglitten und auf dem Boden zerbrochen, sodass sie von der Köchin arg dafür gescholten worden war - doch Merlin war so besonders, dass Ennlin für einen kurzen Moment ihre gesamte Umgebung vergessen hatte.

Seine Aura strahlte in den hellsten Farben, so unübersehbar wie der Morgenstern am Himmel. Ein helles Blau mit lebendigen weißen Bändern umspielte den schlanken, jungen Mann unaufhörlich und Ennlin hatte sich gefragt, wie groß sein Können wohl sein mochte.

Da er Arthurs Diener war hatte sie es jedoch nie gewagt, ihn anzusprechen. Sie waren sich hier und da im Schloss über den Weg gelaufen, doch ihre Angst sich zu verraten, war zu groß gewesen. Jedes Mal wenn er an ihr vorbei gegangen war, hatte sie seine Energie tief in ihrem Innersten spüren können - er musste zu Großem imstande sein, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Ennlin lenkte ihre Gedanken wieder auf das, was ihr bevor stand, als sie sich dem Haupttor näherte und über die hölzerne Brücke in den Hof des Schlosses schritt. Außer Atem und mit noch immer klopfendem Herzen näherte sie sich der großen Treppe. Dreya, eine Freundin und Dienerin kam ihr entgegen gelaufen.

"Da bist Du ja endlich!", rief sie aufgeregt. "Ich wurde gefragt, wo Du Dich aufhältst und habe die Ritter zum Bach geschickt! Gott sei dank, dass Sie Dich gefunden haben! Der König will Dich sehen!"

"Weißt Du den Grund dafür?", fragte Ennlin ohne Umschweife.

"Nein, das sagten sie nicht. Gib mir den Korb.", sie nahm die nasse Wäsche an sich und blickte sie dann an. "Du bist ja ganz nass! Und der Saum Deines Kleides ist ganz schmutzig. Willst Du so vor den König treten?"

"Ich muss, ich darf keine weitere Zeit verlieren."

Dreya nickte und war wohl ebenso aufgeregt wie ihre Freundin. "Viel Glück."

Ennlin bemühte sich um ein Lächeln und lief dann an Dreya vorbei, die Treppe nach oben die in den Hauptteil des Schlosses führte. Nur selten hatte sie die Gemächer der königlichen Familie betreten dürfen.

Links von ihr befand sich eine weitere Treppe, die sie nun erklomm, bevor sie den Flur entlang eilte. Rechts und links vor der Tür des Königs hatten sich Wachen positioniert und Ennlins Angst kehrte wieder zurück.

"Der König wünscht mich zu sehen.", brachte sie hervor, als sie sich der ersten Wache näherte.

"Bist Du Ennlin?"

Sie nickte und die Wache öffnete die Tür, nicht ohne sie mit einem abfälligen Blick über ihr Erscheinungsbild zu bedenken. Sie versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich auf das, was vor ihr lag.

Sie betrat den großen Raum, auf dessen rechter Seite ein Feuer im Kamin prasselte, in der Mitte des Zimmers stieß man zunächst auf einen großen Tisch, bevor sich links die Bettstatt des Köngis befand. In diesem hinteren Teil hielt sich nun auch der König auf, zusammen mit seiner Gattin und... Merlin.

Erneut verweilte Ennlins Blick auf dem jungen Mann - offenbar für einen Augenblick zu lange denn sie hörte, wie der König sich räusperte. Erschrocken senkte Ennlin den Kopf und verbeugte sich schnell.

"Eure Majestäten.", flüsterte sie fast, da ihre Kehle plötzlich trocken wie Staub war.

"Ennlin.", begann König Arthur und sie hörte, wie er auf sie zu schritt. "Wie ich höre, leistest Du gute Dienste in unserem Hause."

Sie hob vorsichtig den Kopf, antwortete jedoch nicht. Sie wusste, dass man nur auf direkte Fragen des Königs antworten durfte.

"Seit wie vielen Jahren bist Du jetzt hier?"

"Seit etwa zwei Jahren, Majestät."

"Das ist nicht sonderlich lange.", stellte er fest.

"Arthur!", hörte Ennlin nun Guinevere rufen und die junge Königin lachte. "Spann´ sie nicht so auf die Folter!"

Dankbar sah Ennlin hinüber und Guinevere strahlte sie an. Ihre natürliche Schönheit wurde durch ihr fliederfarbenes, prächtiges Kleid noch unterstrichen.

Die Königin war keine Unbekannte für Ennlin. Oft hatten sie in der Küche gemeinsam Mahlzeiten zubereitet und obwohl sie sich nur wenige Male begegnet waren, hatten die Beiden schnell ein freundschaftliches Miteinander entwickelt, als Guinevere noch die Zofe von Lady Morgana gewesen war.

Ennlin hatte sich über alle Maßen gefreut, als sie von der Vermählung zwischen Arthur und ihr erfahren hatte - war es doch ein Zeichen von wahrer Liebe, dass ein König eine Bürgerliche zur Frau nahm.

"Meine Frau wünscht, dass Du ihre Zofe wirst.", verkündete der König endlich.

Ihre Überraschung konnte Ennlin nicht verbergen - sie sah den König mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit solch einer Ehre. Aber würde sie den Aufgaben einer Zofe überhaupt gewachsen sein?

"Sag etwas,", hörte sie Guinevere nun. "möchtest Du diese Stellung annehmen?"

Ennlin hatte sich in der nächsten Sekunde entschieden und nickte.

"Ja, Majestät. Natürlich würde ich das sehr gerne!", antwortete sie und ehrliche Freude schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

"Sehr gut. Du kannst morgen beginnen.", beschloss König Arthur. "Geh nach Hause und packe Deine Sachen. Du erhältst ein Quartier im Schloss, das Du morgen früh beziehen kannst. Sei pünktlich zum Sonnenaufgang am Haupttor, dann wird Merlin Dir alles zeigen."

Wieder huschte ihr Blick zu Arthurs Diener, der in ihren Augen den gesamten Raum erhellte, doch dann besann sie sich und sie senkte ehrfürchtig den Kopf.

"Danke, Eure Majestäten."

"Ich freue mich, dass wir uns morgen wiedersehen.", sagte Guinevere und Ennlin wurde gleich viel leichter ums Herz.

Stacia spürte, dass etwas im Umbruch war. Etwas war dabei, sich zu verändern. In diesem Moment. In Camelot.

Ein böses Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Hexe aus. Sie hatte lange darauf gewartet, sich endlich auf den Weg machen zu können. Sie wollte Rache. Rache für den Tod ihrer Meisterin.

Ihre Lehrerin musste ihr Leben lassen, bevor Stacias Ausbilung beendet gewesen war, doch sie war nicht bereit gewesen, aufzugeben. Sie wollte ihre Gabe anwenden und hatte sich Andere gesucht, die ihr die Kunst der Magie beibringen konnten.

Nach dem Tod ihrer Meisterin hatte Stacia nichts als Hass empfunden. Uther hatte sich des Mordes an so vielen ihrer Art schuldig gemacht und selbst wenn Dieser inzwischen das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, so breitete sich seine Weltansicht weiter aus, solange sein Sohn der König von Camelot war.

Uther hatte ihn seit seiner Geburt vergiftet, hatte ihm in den Sinn gepflanzt, dass die Magie etwas Schlechtes war und dass man die, die damit gesegnet waren, vernichten musste.

Stacia hatte beschlossen, dass die normale Kunst der Magie nicht ausreichen würde, um Arthur zu vernichten. Sie wollte, dass er leiden musste, so wie ihre Meisterin hatte leiden müssen.

Sie hatte lange gesucht, bis sie einen geeigneten Lehrer gefunden hatte. Jemanden, der sie die dunkelste aller Mächte lehren konnte:

Die schwarze Magie.

Merlin machte sich gut gelaunt und ausgeschlafen auf den Weg zum Haupttor. Er war zu früh, das war ihm bewusst, doch so konnte er noch für einige Minuten Ruhe finden, bevor das geschäftige Treiben in der Stadt und der Burg begann und bevor er die tausend Dinge, die Arthur ihm für diesen Tag aufgetragen hatte, erledigen musste. Außerdem war er neugierig, wie Ennlin sich an ihrem ersten Tag schlagen würde.

Er war erstaunt gewesen, dass Gwen sich keine der anderen und bereits viel erfahreneren Zofen aus dem königlichen Haushalt ausgesucht hatte. Doch er war guter Dinge, dass Ennlin ihre Aufgaben schnell erlernen würde. Immerhin sahen ihre Tätigkeiten doch etwas anders aus, als die Seinen. Wie schwer konnte es schon sein, Haare zu flechten und hübsche Kleider anzulegen? Er hingegen musste ständig Arthurs Rüstung polieren, seine Schuhe putzen, seine Kleidung waschen, sein Schwert schärfen, die Ställe ausmisten...

Er unterbrach seinen ärgerlichen inneren Monolog, als er auf das von Wachen besetzte Tor zu schritt und Ennlin zu seiner Verwunderung bereits in einiger Entfernung erkennen konnte. Offenbar hatte sie sich ebenfalls früher als nötig zu dem Treffpunkt aufgemacht, was Merlins Hoffnung auf einige ruhige Minuten sofort zunichte machte. Er seufzte und lief auf sie zu, um ihr mit ihrem Gepäck zu helfen.

In dieser Nacht hatte Ennlin keinen Schlaf gefunden. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt, als dass sie sich die letzte Nacht in ihrem Zimmer hatte ausruhen können. Ab heute würde alles anders werden. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie es sein würde, innerhalb der Schlossmauern zu wohnen. Und wie würden die übrigen Bediensteten reagieren? Welche Aufgaben hatte sie als Zofe zu erfüllen? Hatte sie genügend Kleider? Waren diese sauber genug? Unzählige Fragen hatten sie wach gehalten und sie weit vor Sonnenaufgang hinaus auf den Weg getrieben, der zum Schloss führte.

Bereits am Abend hatte sie all ihr Hab und Gut gepackt. Sie besaß nicht viel und konnte alles, in eine große Decke gewickelt, tragen. Nachdem sie alles vorbereitet hatte, hatte sie sich von ihren wenigen Ersparnissen ein Bad im Badehaus geleistet. Es war ein Luxus, ein warmes Bad zu nehmen, doch Ennlin hatte beschlossen, dass sie keineswegs noch einmal in solch einem Zustand vor die königlichen Hoheiten treten konnte.

Nach dem Bad hatte sie ihre dicken, rotblonden Haare geflochten und sie hoch gesteckt. Als sie die Zöpfe an diesem Morgen geöffnet hatte, waren ihre Haare noch immer leicht feucht, doch sie rochen nach Lavendel- und Rosenöl, welches sie in ihr Badewasser gegeben hatte. Sie benutzte die teuren Öle nur zu besonderen Anlässen - und dies war mit Sicherheit ein besonderer Anlass gewesen. In sanften Wellen ergoss sich ihr langes Haar nun über ihre Schultern, während sie ihr schweres Bündel trug und auf das Haupttor zu schritt.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Merlin schon so früh dort anzutreffen, doch als sie sich dem imposanten Schloss näherte, entdeckte sie ihn sofort. Jetzt, in der Morgendämmerung, strahlte seine Aura noch heller als am Tage und Ennlin bemühte sich sehr, sich normal zu verhalten und ihn nicht schon wieder zu betrachten.

"Guten Morgen, Ennlin.", begrüßte er sie. "Bist Du nicht etwas früh?"

Ihr entging nicht der leise Vorwurf in seiner Stimme.

"Genau wie Du.", gab sie zurück und lächelte entschuldigend. "Verzeih mir, wenn ich Dir Umstände bereite."

Sie durfte sich nicht gleich am ersten Tag unterkriegen lassen und wollte ihm die Stirn bieten. Merlin jedoch schien sich auf sein Verhalten zu besinnen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tust Du nicht. Ich bin froh, dass ich endlich nicht mehr für Arthur UND Guinevere zuständig bin. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend es gewesen ist!", er verdrehte die Augen und grinste. "Natürlich ist immer noch Arthur der Anstrengendere...", murmelte er abschließend.

Ennlin kicherte leise - offenbar trug Merlin sein Herz auf der Zunge und obwohl es ihr erstes richtiges Zusammentreffen mit ihm war, war er ihr sofort sympathisch.

"Ich zeige Dir Dein Zimmer und dann müssen wir schon weiter, das Frühstück vorbereiten.", plauderte er. "Gib mir Deine Sachen."

"Oh, die kann ich schon alleine tragen.", wehrte sie ab.

"Keine Widerrede."

Er nahm ihr den großen Beutel ab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort voraus. Ennlin eilte ihm nach.

"Bis zum Frühstück ist zwar noch etwas Zeit, doch dann müssen wir uns beeilen, denn Arthur hat den Rat zu einer Besprechung zusammen gerufen und bis dahin muss alles Wichtige erledigt sein.", informierte er sie. "Das bedeutet, beide müssen angekleidet sein und das Zimmer muss aufgeräumt sein. Ach, und Guinevere hat darum gebeten, dass man ihr Gemach säubert. Scheinbar braucht sie manchmal etwas Zeit für sich, deshalb hat sie ein eigenes Zimmer... Was ich durchaus verstehen kann. Manchmal ist Arthur einfach unausstehlich!", er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Das bleibt doch unter uns, oder?"

"Selbstverständlich.", antwortete sie und lächelte.

Sie gingen weiter und erreichten schließlich einen Seiteneingang des Schlosses. Ennlin versuchte sich den Weg einzuprägen, merkte jedoch schnell, dass sie sich Gaius Gemächern näherten. Merlin ging an der Tür des Hofarztes jedoch vorbei, einige Räume weiter und blieb vor einer der vielen Türen schließlich stehen.

"Wer wohnt hier noch?", fragte sie.

"Einige Diener und Dienerinnen der Ratsmitglieder, das meiste sind jedoch Lagerräume.", antwortete er und sie sah ihn wieder grinsen. "Dein Zimmer wird Dir gefallen."

Er drückte die Tür auf und zwängte sich mit ihrem großen Beutel durch den Türrahmen. Dann ließ er das Gepäck auf den Boden sinken und trat zur Seite. Erst dann konnte sie den Raum betreten und sie sah sich um.

Das Zimmer war größer, als sie vermutet hatte. Es war vorne zum Fenster hin leicht abgerundet und besonders freute sie sich über das bunte Glas in dem Fensterrahmen, das den Raum in ein schönes Licht tauchte. Hier würde sie im Winter sicher nicht so sehr frieren, wie in ihrem Zimmer in der Unterstadt. Die Fenster dort waren nur mit dünner, geschabter Kalbshaut versehen gewesen und hatten nicht wirklich einen Schutz gegen die Kälte geboten. Unter dem Fenster entdeckte sie ein Bett, was sie ebenfalls freute. Und es gab einen kleinen Tisch mit Stuhl in einer Ecke und sogar einen Schrank. Mit so viel Entgegenkommen hatte sie niemals gerechnet.

"Das ist wundervoll!", rief sie erfreut.

"Der Tisch stammt von Gaius.", sagte Merlin. "Er lässt Dir ausrichten, dass Du jederzeit zu ihm kommen kannst, wenn Du etwas brauchst. Nun, zu mir natürlich auch. Ich wohne bei Gaius, musst Du wissen. Ich arbeite auch für ihn...", er blickte sie nachdenklich an. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Du Gaius kennst, wir zwei uns aber noch nie begegnet sind?"

Sie dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach, bevor sie antwortete. Sie entschied sich jedoch für eine Variante der Wahrheit, die sie hoffentlich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

"Gaius kannte meine Eltern... als ich nach Camelot zurück kehrte, war er mein einziger Ansprechpartner und ich wandte mich an ihn, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Er half mir, eine Anstellung hier am Hofe zu finden. Ich bin ihm zu großem Dank verpflichtet."

"Komisch, davon hat er mir nie erzählt.", Merlins blaue Augen schienen sie fast zu durchbohren, während seine Stirn sich in Falten legte. Er war wirklich ein neugieriger Bursche. "Nun, ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass wir uns jetzt kennen gelernt haben!"

"Ich auch.", gab sie erleichtert zurück - sie war froh, wieder das Thema wechseln zu können. "Ich würde Gaius gerne für seine Großzügigkeit danken. Haben wir dafür noch Zeit, bevor wir das Frühstück zubereiten müssen?"

"Ich denke schon...", wieder betrachtete er sie nachdenklich. "Doch! Wir sind uns schon begegnet! Bei den Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit! Ich habe Dich beim Schmücken der Räume gesehen! Du hast Blumen verteilt!"

"Stimmt.", sie nickte. "Wir sind uns sicher schon einige Male über den Weg gelaufen."

"An dem Tag habe ich Dich fast umgestoßen!"

"Richtig.", sie lächelte verlegen.

Ennlin wusste, dass sie sich schon dutzende Male über den Weg gelaufen waren, denn jedes Mal war sie sehr angespannt gewesen und hatte versucht, sich normal zu verhalten. An diesem einen Tag hatte sie sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub gemacht, um nicht mit ihm sprechen zu müssen.

Sie war sehr froh, dass ihr Zusammentreffen bisher gut verlaufen war. Merlin jedoch machte ihr es gerade in diesen Minuten nicht leicht, er fragte sie regelrecht aus und musste sie für eine schüchterne, dumme Nuss halten.

"Komm, gehen wir zu Gaius.", sagte er endlich und verließ den Raum.

Ennlin ließ noch einmal den Blick durch ihr neues Zuhause wandern und freute sich schon darauf, am Abend ihre Sachen auspacken zu können.

Gaius war nicht zu sehen, als Merlin sie in dessen großes Gemach führte, das gleichzeitig als Labor und manchmal auch als Lazarett für Erkrankte diente. Ennlin hatte den Raum immer bewundert, es gab hier so viel zu entdecken. Vor sich hin kochende Flüssigkeiten in Glasbehältern, unzählige Bücher, sogar Bücherregale auf der Empore, Heilpflanzen, Kräuter und winzige Behälter mit allerlei Medizin.

"Er ist nicht hier. Sicher ist er schon auf den Markt gegangen.", stellte Merlin fest.

"Dann werde ich ihm hoffentlich ein anderes Mal danken können. Richtest Du ihm meine Grüße aus, bitte?"

"Sicher. Gerne.", er zeigte auf den hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo sich noch einige wenige Treppenstufen befanden. "Dort hinten ist übrigens mein Zimmer."

Sie lächelte höflich und sah sich dann noch einmal in dem riesigen Turmzimmer um. Hoffentlich würde er sie in seinem Überschwang nicht auch noch in sein Zimmer führen. Das gehörte sich nicht.

"Willst du es sehen?", fragte er prompt und sie zwang sich erneut zu einem Lächeln.

"Merlin, ist das nicht etwas... verwerflich?"

"Verwerflich?", er lachte laut. "Ennlin - ich will sicher nicht über Dich herfallen, keine Sorge! Komm schon! Es ist doch niemand hier und außerdem soll ich Dich herum führen. Ich will Dir doch nur den Ausblick von meinem Zimmer aus über Camelot zeigen, er ist grandios!"

Obwohl sie sich innerlich dagegen sträubte, folgte sie ihm in das Zimmer hinauf. Es war kleiner als das, was sie nun bekommen sollte, was sie verwunderte.

"Hier.", er zeigte nach links, wo sich ein kleiner Holztritt unter dem Fenster befand und verschränkte die Arme stolz vor seiner Brust. "Sieh es Dir an. Ganz Camelot."

Sie stieg die Holzstufen hinauf und öffnete das Fenster. Kühle Morgenluft schlug ihr entgegen und sie sah zunächst die aufgehende Sonne über den Baumwipfeln des Waldes. Dann jedoch blickte sie auf die vielen Dächer die sich am Fuße der Burg befanden und die rauchenden Schornsteine, die Menschen, die klein wie Ameisen schon jetzt die Wege und Straßen entlang huschten. Es war tatsächlich ein wunderschöner Anblick.

Lächelnd drehte sie sich um und setzte dazu an, wieder von der kleinen Holztreppe zu steigen, als sie spürte, dass sich ihr Fuß in ihrem langen Rock verheddert hatte. Ehe sie es sich versah, kippte sie nach vorne - und fiel direkt auf Merlin, der die Situation erkannt hatte und ihr zur Hilfe geeilt war. Der Schwung riss sie beide zu Boden, wo sie direkt auf dem jungen Mann landete, der sich sicher einige blaue Flecken bei dem Sturz zuziehen würde.

"Au!", stöhnte er auch schon auf und Ennlin war zutiefst peinlich berührt.

Sie lag noch immer auf ihm und rollte sich gerade vorsichtig von ihm herunter, als die Tür zu Merlins Zimmer geöffnet wurde - und Gaius im Rahmen stand.

"Was ist denn hier...? Merlin! Ennlin!", rief er. "Was treibt ihr denn hier?"

Sie beide starrten den älteren Mann erschrocken an.

"Gar nichts!", stieß Merlin hervor und wedelte mit der Hand einige der langen Haare von Ennlin zur Seite, die ihm nun, da sie noch halb auf ihm lag, ins Gesicht hingen.

"Ein Unfall!", fügte Ennlin hinzu.

"Das sehe ich! Solche Unfälle kenne ich!", Gaius schien wütend zu sein und Ennlin war wie erstarrt. "Da kennt ihr euch gerade mal zehn Minuten und... mir fehlen die Worte!"

"Gaius, es ist nicht, wonach es aussieht!", endlich fand Merlin wieder zu seiner Sprache zurück. "Ich wollte Ennlin die Aussicht aus meinem Fenster zeigen und sie ist von der Treppe gefallen und ich wollte sie auffangen - Sie ist... schwerer als ich dachte."

Ennlin klappte der Unterkiefer herunter.

"Du bist ganz schön unverschämt!", entfuhr es ihr und sie hätte ihm am liebsten auf den knochigen Arm gehauen.

Merlin stand endlich vom Boden auf und brachte sich erst mal einige Meter in Sicherheit, indem er sich zu Gaius gesellte.

"So habe ich das nicht gemeint!", stieß er hervor, während er rot anlief.

"Wie hast Du es denn dann gemeint?"

"Warum hält mir eigentlich jeder vor, ich würde behaupten, er wäre fett?", wandte er sich nun Gaius zu.

"Fett!?", rief sie.

Ennlin spürte, wie sie langsam wütend wurde. Ihr Temperament ging schnell mit ihr durch, was ihr in der Vergangenheit schon manchen Ärger eingebracht hatte.

"Nein, nein, nein! Doch nicht Du!", er streckte ihr verteidigend seine Hände entgegen. "Oh Gott... mhm - ich meinte... Gaius, wollt ihr nicht auch einmal etwas dazu sagen?"

Der alte Mann lächelte jedoch nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Offenbar hatte er erkannt, dass die Beiden hier nichts unzüchtiges begonnen hatten und seine Empörung war schnell dem Schalk gewichen. Offenbar genoss er die Szene, die sich ihm bot und er amüsierte sich sichtbar, während sich Merlin gerade um Kopf und Kragen redete.

Merlin fuhr sich nervös durch die kurzen Haare und atmete tief durch. Was hatte er jetzt nur wieder angerichtet? War es so schlimm gewesen, was er gesagt hatte? Es war doch die Wahrheit gewesen... aber Frauen nahmen einem solche Aussagen scheinbar wirklich sehr übel.

"Es tut mir leid.", war das Einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er runzelte die Stirn und wartete ab. Doch als keine Antwort kam, sprach er weiter. Er hätte an dieser Stelle wirklich besser seinen Mund gehalten, doch seine Zunge war mal wieder schneller. "Deine Figur ist wirklich gut. Ganz toll sogar! Sehr ansprechend."

Ennlin hingegen sagte kein Wort. Sie blickte ihn nur wütend an, packte den Saum ihres Kleides, raffte ihn zusammen und erhob sich vom Boden. Sie sagte auch nichts, während sie ihre Gewänder nun wieder ordnete und glatt strich. Dann blickte sie ihn abwartend und düster an. Die plötzlich entstandene Stille im Raum kam Merlin mit einem Mal bedrohlich vor.

"Was...?", er hob die Arme, denn er wusste sich keinen Rat mehr.

Die junge Frau trat schließlich wortlos an den beiden Männern vorbei und stieg die Holzstufen zu Gaius´ Gemächern hinunter.

Immerhin fiel sie dieses Mal nicht hin, dachte Merlin. Doch er wusste, dass sein Sarkasmus ihn nicht aus dieser Situation heraus holen würde.

Gaius folgte Ennlin schließlich und Merlin hörte den älteren Mann noch immer leise in sich hinein lachen.

Ratlos blieb der junge Zauberer zurück und rieb sich noch einmal nachdenklich über den Hinterkopf. Was war hier eigentlich gerade passiert?

"Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um mich für mein Zimmer und die Möbel zu bedanken, Gaius.", erklärte Ennlin draußen - in ihrer Stimme schwang noch immer Zorn mit. "Ich wollte euch ganz sicher nicht eine solche Szene bieten. Verzeiht mir."

"Beruhige Dich, Ennlin. Ich sehe doch, dass hier nichts Schlimmes vorgefallen ist."

"Richtig! Er... er wollte mir nur die Aussicht zeigen. Das ist die Wahrheit.", erklärte sie und Merlin konnte nun aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören, dass sie sich wohl vor dem älteren Mann für ihr Verhalten schämte.

"Keine Sorge, ich erzähle niemandem von eurem kleinen... ´Unfall´."

"Ich danke euch.", dann hob sie ihre Stimme, doch sie klang ihm gegenüber nicht ganz so freundlich. "Merlin, ich will an meinem ersten Tag nicht zu spät kommen."

Er atmete durch - hoffentlich würde sich Ennlin nicht jedes Mal so aufführen, wenn er vielleicht etwas sagte, das ihr nicht passte. Schließlich war es doch ihre Schuld, dass ihm all das heraus gerutscht war, oder?

Unschlüssig näherte sich dem Türrahmen.

"Wenn wir zu spät kämen, was wir nicht tun werden, dann wäre es Arthur mit Sicherheit bewusst, dass es meine Schuld wäre.", versuchte er zu scherzen, um die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

Als Ennlin jedoch nicht auf seinen Versuch reagierte und nur die Augenbrauen hob, stieg er die wenigen Stufen zu Gaius Labor hinunter. Der Arzt lächelte noch immer in sich hinein, was Merlin ärgerte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er an den Beiden vorbei und trat in den Flur, wo er ebenso auf Ennlin warten konnte, wie drinnen.

"Gehen wir hinunter in die Küche.", murmelte er, als Ennlin ihm schließlich nach draußen folgte.

"Sicher.", antwortete sie, endlich ruhiger. "Und Merlin - ?"

Er blieb kurz stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Keine Sorge, ich werde mir sicher nichts von dem Essen einverleiben.", ihre Stimme triefte nur vor Sarkasmus.

Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder? Konnte es diese Frau nicht einfach einmal gut sein lassen?

Ratlos starrte er sie an, doch plötzlich zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab und sie begann zu lachen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass sie so etwas wie einen Scherz gemacht hatte und bis er halbherzig einstimmte.

Irgendwie lagen sie humormäßig wohl nicht auf einer Wellenlänge...

"Ich habe das wirklich nicht so gemeint, wie ich es sagte!", rief er dennoch erleichtert.

"Und ich habe übertrieben reagiert.", gab sie lächelnd zu. "Das muss die Aufregung sein."

"Es gibt keinen Grund zur Aufregung. Du hättest mich an meinem ersten Tag erleben müssen. Arthur war nicht erfreut, kann ich Dir sagen. Ich habe alles Mögliche falsch gemacht...", plapperte er darauf los, denn er war froh, dass sie endlich ihren Groll gegen ihn aufgegeben hatte.

Er würde sich in Zukunft wohl mit dem vorsehen müssen, was er in Gesellschaft einer Frau von sich gab...

Der Wind peitschte Stacia ins Gesicht, als sie eine Anhöhe erklomm und in der Ferne das Schloss von Camelot erblickte. Weiß thronte es erhaben auf einem Berg über der Stadt und verriet nichts von all dem Unheil, das die herrschende Familie über viele ihrer Art gebracht hatte.

Glühende Wut und alter Hass flammten in Stacias Innerem auf, als ihr diese Tatsache bewusst wurde. Sie setzte ihren Weg mit stetigen Schritten fort. Das, was hier so idyllisch und unschuldig wirkte, war eine Stätte des Bösen.

"Camelot!", zischte sie verächtlich.

Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass dieses Königreich seines Herrschers beraubt werden würde.

Ennlin lauschte schmunzelnd Merlins Erzählungen darüber, wie seine ersten Tage als Diener des damaligen Prinzen verlaufen waren. Offenbar waren ihm auch so einige Missgeschicke unterlaufen, die das Verhältnis der Beiden nicht gerade einfach gestaltet hatten.

Kurz darauf hatten sie die Küche erreicht, wo eine kleine Heerschar von Personen damit beschäftigt war, die Speisen des Tages für die vielen Bewohner des Schlosses vorzubereiten. Es wurde gebacken, gekocht, Teig geknetet, Gemüse zerteilt und in einer Ecke versuchte sogar ein Hühnchen, seinem Schicksal zu entgehen indem es laut gackernd bis unter die Decke flog.

Während Ennlin Merlin durch das Gewirr von Tischen, Öfen und emsigen Menschen folgte, entdeckte sie Dreya, die gerade Brotteig bereitete.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wischte sich die junge Frau schnell die mehligen Hände an einem Tuch ab und lief zu ihnen hinüber. Merlin blieb stehen und Dreya nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor sie sich an Ennlin wandte.

"Ist es wahr?", fragte sie aufgeregt. "Bist Du die Zofe der Königin?"

Ennlin zögerte, bevor sie antwortete. Sie hoffte, dass Dreya nicht böse mit ihr sein würde, wenn sie fortan nicht mehr so häufig zusammen arbeiten konnten.

"Ja, es ist wahr.", sagte sie schließlich und sie beobachtete gespannt und etwas ängstlich die Reaktion ihrer Freundin.

Auf Dreyas Gesicht erschien zum Glück ein ehrliches Lächeln und Ennlin spürte, wie sich Erleichterung in ihr breit machte.

"Ich freue mich so für Dich! Wie aufregend!", sagte Dreya. "Du musst mir alles erzählen."

"Das werde ich.", versprach sie. "Heute Abend werde ich Dich besuchen."

"Du hast es wirklich verdient, Ennlin."

Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Merlin vor sich hin grinste.

"Du hättest es genauso verdient, Dreya.", antwortete sie schnell und nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin. Sie wollte nicht, dass Merlin noch mehr von ihrer Unterhaltung mit bekam. "Wir werden uns so oft wie möglich sehen, doch jetzt müssen wir weiter."

Ennlin folgte Merlin, der weiter ging. Ihre Gedanken jedoch schweiften noch einmal ab. Sie hoffte, dass sich an ihrer Freundschaft zu Dreya nichts ändern würde. Die junge Frau war vor nicht mehr als einem Jahr nach Camelot gekommen, nachdem fast ihre gesamte Familie durch die Dorocha umgekommen war.

Sie bewunderte Dreyas Lebensfreude die sie sich trotz ihres harten Schicksals bewahrt hatte. Während dem Angriff der Dorocha hatten viele Menschen in dieser schrecklichen Zeit alles verloren, was ihnen lieb gewesen war. Nicht nur geliebte Menschen, sondern wie in Dreyas Fall auch alles Hab und Gut.

Dreya und ihr Bruder Johnathan hatten den handwerklichen Betrieb der Eltern nicht fortführen können und so waren sie beide ins Land hinaus gezogen, um Arbeit zu finden. John arbeitete nun bei den Höhlen von Beloh als Steinmetzgehilfe, eine harte und schmutzige Arbeit, doch sie sicherte sein Überleben denn genau wie in Camelot, stellten die Betreiber der Minen eine Unterkunft und Lebensmittel zur Verfügung.

"Das ist Meleth.", riss Merlin sie aus ihren Gedanken, als sie eine füllige junge Frau erreichten. "Sie ist immer so nett, uns mit den Speisen zu helfen."

"Oh, mein Herr Merlin!", gab sie lachend zurück und nickte Ennlin kurz zu - sie hatte fortan jedoch nur Augen für den jungen Mann vor ihr, der sich bereits daran machte die bereit liegenden Lebensmittel wie frisch gebackene Brötchen, geräucherten Schinken oder verschiedenes saisonales Obst auf einem großen Silberteller anzurichten.

Ennlin lächelte still in sich hinein - offenbar hatte Meleth ein Auge auf den jungen Mann geworfen. Sie beschloss, sich selbst vorzustellen.

"Ich bin Ennlin, die neue Zofe der Königin. Wir haben uns schon zuvor hier gesehen, nicht wahr Meleth?"

"Das kann schon sein.", gab sie mit geröteten Wangen zurück. "Ihr habt ein großes Glück, mit jemandem wie Merlin zusammen arbeiten zu dürfen. Er ist immer sehr nett."

"Oh, da bin ich mir sicher.", gab sie höflich zurück. "Und ich kann viel von ihm lernen."

Meleth strahlte und reichte Ennlin schließlich einen weiteren Silberteller. Sofort begann sie, die Speisen ähnlich wie auf Merlins Teller anzurichten.

"Ihr könnt den königlichen Herrschaften ausrichten, dass es heute Mittag frischen Hasenbraten gibt. Der Jäger war heute Früh bereits erfolgreich.", informierte sie Meleth.

"Das wird Arthur freuen.", antwortete Merlin beiläufig, bevor er sich der jungen Köchin endlich zu wandte, nachdem er sein Werk auf dem Teller vollendet hatte. "Du hast nicht zufällig noch ein, zwei Brötchen für mich übrig, oder?"

"Oh, natürlich habe ich das!", sie blickte sich kurz prüfend um, damit sie niemand erwischte und drückte Merlin dann zwei kleine Rosinenbrötchen in die freie Hand.

"Du bist die Beste!", er grinste und lief bereits los. Ennlin wunderte sich noch über Merlins Verhalten und seine Dreistigkeit, einfach Essen des Königs mitgehen zu lassen. "Beeilung, Ennlin!"

Sie hatte es gerade noch geschafft, alles Wichtige auf den Teller zu laden, bevor sie ihm folgen musste, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Schnell schlüpfte sie durch die Menschen, die ihr immer wieder vor die Füße liefen und achtete dabei darauf, dass ihr nichts auf den Boden fiel.

Endlich holte sie Merlin ein, der sich in einer anderen Ecke der Küche daran gemacht hatte, einen Krug mit Wasser zu füllen.

"Dort drüben stehen die Krüge mit frischer Milch. Pass auf, sie sind schwer.", teilte er ihr mit.

Ennlin dachte mit einem Mal nicht nur an die köstliche Milch, sondern auch an die Brötchen die Merlin stibitzt hatte - sie waren verschwunden. Hatte er sie etwa schon gegessen? Sie musste zugeben, dass all die köstlichen Speisen um sie herum und auf dem Teller vor ihr, ihr Hunger gemacht hatten. Trotz ihrer Aufregung. Doch nun war es zu spät, um noch etwas vor dem Arbeitstag zu sich zu nehmen.

"Weiter geht´s!", trieb Merlin sie an und sie griff sich schnell einen der Krüge.

Er verließ die Küche und stieg die Treppe hinauf, schritt durch die große Eingangshalle, wo sie sich dann der zweiten Treppe näherten die wiederum durch mehrere Flure zu den Schlafräumen der königlichen Hoheiten führte.

All diese Treppensteigerei brachte Ennlin ganz schön aus der Puste und sie fragte sich, wie oft Merlin diese Wege wohl schon gelaufen war, um so leichtfüßig dort hinauf zu steigen. Am Ende verlor sie ihn sogar aus den Augen, als er bereits in einen Gang abgebogen war.

Außer Atem eilte sie ihm nach. Vielleicht hatte er ja sogar recht gehabt und sie war wirklich fett! Jedenfalls war sie total aus der Form. Es war wohl besser gewesen, dass sie heute Morgen auf ein Frühstück verzichtet hatte.

Als sie um die Ecke bog saß Merlin auf einer der Steinbänke, die rechts und links in den langen Flur eingelassen waren und wartete auf sie. Er grinste vor sich hin und sie dachte schon er würde sich über sie lustig machen, doch dann erkannte sie, dass er die beiden Brötchen wieder in seiner Hand hielt.

"Du hast heute sicher noch nichts gegessen, stimmt´s?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr...", gab sie zu.

"Dann nimm. Du wirst die Energie brauchen, glaube mir."

Zögernd ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder und stellte den Teller und den Milchkrug ab.

"Danke.", sie nahm die Brötchen entgegen. "So etwas Gutes bekomme ich sonst nicht einmal an einem Sonntag."

"Jetzt ist das alles etwas anders.", er beobachtete, wie sie anfing zu essen. "Wenn Du hungrig bist, dann findest Du in unserer Position in der Küche immer jemanden, der Dir etwas zusteckt. Auch Dinge, die man sonst nicht einfach so kaufen kann. Wir sind also eigentlich ganz gut dran, oder?"

"In unserer Position?"

"Du bist jetzt die Zofe der Königin, schon vergessen?", er grinste. "Was uns manchmal natürlich auch nichts nützt, zum Beispiel wenn wir bei den Banketts und Veranstaltungen zusehen müssen, wie die hohen Herren und Damen sich die Bäuche voll schlagen."

Sie nickte nur, da sie gerade einen Bissen des köstlichen, mit Honig gesüßten Brötchens genommen hatte.

"Bist Du noch immer aufgeregt?", fragte er.

"Mehr denn je.", gab sie mit vollem Mund zurück. "Gleich müssen wir da rein."

Er lachte leise. "Das ist halb so schlimm. Mach mir einfach alles nach."

"Mhm.", sie nickte. "Und was ist später, wenn die Beiden angekleidet werden müssen? Trennen wir uns dann?"

"Die Königin hat ihr eigenes Gemach gleich neben dem von Arthur.", erklärte er. "Dort wirst Du sie ankleiden und ihr die Haare machen. Wenn Du willst, rufe ich eine der Zofen hinzu die für die anderen Hofdamen zuständig sind. Sie können Dir zeigen, wie das mit den Haaren geht - denn ich habe davon wirklich keine Ahnung!", er lachte leise.

Ennlin stimmte ein, dankbar für seine Versuche, ihr die Nervosität zu nehmen.

"Ich denke, das mit den Haaren schaffe ich.", antwortete sie dann und lächelte ihm zu.

"Sehr gut! Danach steht heute die Ratssitzung an. Wir werden einfach dabei stehen und uns die langweiligen Reden anhören. Dann ist es auch schon Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Danach wollen die Beiden ausreiten, während wir die Gemächer reinigen können. Dann Abendessen. Du siehst, so ein Tag geht schnell vorüber. Außerdem wird Gwen sicher nett zu Dir sein. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass sie selbst einmal eine Zofe gewesen ist."

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Magen nickte Ennlin erneut. Wie mochte es sich für die Königin wohl anfühlen, nun selbst bedient zu werden?

"Du schaffst das!", fügte er aufmunternd hinzu.

"Vielen Dank, Merlin."

Sie hielt ihm das zweite Rosinenbrötchen wieder hin.

"Ich sehe schon, wir werden sehr gut miteinander auskommen, Ennlin.", scherzte er, griff ohne weiter zu zögern zu und biss in das Brötchen.

Merlin stellte zufrieden fest, dass Ennlin sich beim Frühstück gar nicht schlecht anstellte. Sie warf keine Kelche um und verschüttete keine Milch über Gwens königliches Nachtgewand - alles Dinge, die er zugegeben schon mehr als ein Mal fertig gebracht hatte.

Zudem schienen die beiden Hoheiten heute sehr gut gelaunt zu sein. Während er und Ennlin am Kopfende des Tisches in Arthurs Gemach darauf warteten bis die Beiden gefrühstückt hatten, sprachen diese von dem bevorstehenden Ausritt zu einem nahe gelegenen See.

Seit die beiden verheiratet waren, stahlen sie sich des Öfteren aus dem Schloss und wollten dabei nicht gestört werden - was Merlin ganz recht kam. So konnte er seine Pflichten erfüllen, ohne Arthurs ständige Besserwisserei ertragen zu müssen. Als hätte er es geahnt, legte der junge König auch schon los:

"Merlin, während ich weg bin, kannst Du meine Rüstung polieren, ich brauche sie morgen für das Training."

"Dort wird sie doch sowieso wieder schmutzig!", gab er zurück und ihm fiel auf, wie Ennlin ihn erstaunt ansah. Natürlich - eigentlich widersprach man seinem König nicht.

"Aber ich will nicht aussehen wie ein daher gelaufener Landstreicher!", antwortete Arthur.

"Als ob der sich eine Rüstung leisten könnte...", murmelte Merlin leise.

"Was wolltest Du sagen?", fragte Arthur gespielt streng.

"Nichts, Sire. Ich werde die Rüstung natürlich mit Freude polieren, während Ihr ausreitet und euch einen schönen Nachmittag macht.", er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Der König lachte amüsiert über Merlins sarkastische Antwort auf. Gwen warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

"Meine Stiefel sollten auch mal wieder geputzt werden. Und ich brauche ein frisches Hemd für morgen.", fuhr Arthur fort.

"Aber... die sind alle schmutzig! Ich muss sie heute waschen und..."

"Dann sieh zu, dass Du ein Hemd irgendwie trocken bekommst.", unterbrach Arthur ihn. "Das sollte doch machbar sein, oder?"

"Aber... soll ich es etwa trocken pusten oder...?"

"Meeeerlin.", der junge Zauberer hasste es, wenn Arthur seinen Namen in dieser Art und Weise aussprach, denn der König wusste natürlich wie sehr ihn das ärgerte - und außerdem gab Arthur ihm damit gleichzeitig zu verstehen, dass die Diskussion an dieser Stelle beendet war.

Merlin atmete tief ein, senkte jedoch dann seinen Kopf und verhielt sich von nun an still, wie es sich gehörte.

Ennlin war überrascht darüber, wie Merlin mit dem König sprach. Sie hatte vermutet, dass die beiden nach so vielen Jahren eine engere, vielleicht so etwas wie eine freundschaftliche Beziehung aufgebaut hatten, doch Merlin nahm sich erstaunlich viel heraus. Aus irgend einem Grund jedoch schien König Arthur sich sehr über Merlins Verhalten zu amüsieren. Er blickte gut gelaunt zu seiner Frau und scherzte dann mit ihr über einen der jungen Ritter, der sich im täglichen Training wohl sehr tollpatschig angestellt hatte.

Aufmerksam versuchte Ennlin zu erkennen, wann sie Getränke nach schenken oder den Teller reichen musste und die Zeit schien wie im Fluge zu vergehen. Viel zu schnell erhob Arthur sich und forderte Merlin auf, ihm zu folgen. Dieser stellte den Krug den er gehalten hatte auf den Tisch und eilte dem König nach. Ennlin blieb alleine mit Guinevere zurück, die noch sitzen geblieben war.

"Möchtet ihr noch etwas zu Trinken, Milady?", fragte sie nervös.

"Nein, danke.", antwortete die Königin und drehte sich zu ihr. Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann endlich sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus. "Ich wollte Dir sagen, dass Du das gut gemacht hast... und... sag mir, wie kommst Du mit Merlin aus?"

"Sehr gut, eure Hoheit.", antwortete sie mit pochendem Herzen.

"Schön!", sie freute sich sichtbar für sie und dennoch schien auch sie etwas nervös zu sein. "Ich habe eine Bitte an Dich..."

Ennlin blickte sie abwartend an.

"Wenn wir unter uns sind... könntest Du dann die förmliche Anrede unterlassen?", sie lächelte entschuldigend. "Es fühlt sich so merkwürdig an, plötzlich auf diese Art und Weise angesprochen zu werden - ich muss mich erst noch an all das gewöhnen.", ihr Blick schweifte ab. "Am liebsten würde ich den Tisch selbst decken und ein Essen für Arthur und mich zubereiten und...", sie unterbrach ihren Satz, besann sich auf ihre Worte und sah sie wieder an. "Verstehst Du was ich meine?"

"Ja...", antwortete Ennlin vorsichtig.

"Und was denkst Du darüber? Könntest Du das für mich tun?"

"Selbstverständlich.", sie zögerte, ob sie weiter sprechen sollte. "Ganz ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich auch schon gefragt, wie es sich für Euch wohl anfühlen mag."

"Es ist merkwürdig... glaube mir.", gab Guinevere zurück. "Ich werde versuchen, Dir so wenig wie möglich zur Last zu fallen."

"Oh, Ihr fallt mir doch nicht zur Last!", entgegnete Ennlin. "Ich bin froh und fühle mich geehrt, Eure Zofe zu sein!"

Die Königin lächelte erleichtert und erhob sich dann.

"Gehen wir in mein Gemach, ich werde Dir dort alles zeigen."

"Und der Tisch? Soll ich ihn schnell abräumen und dann zu Euch kommen?"

Guinevere lächelte wissend.

"Es gibt noch viele andere Diener hier im Schloss, Ennlin. Und es gibt einen festen Ablauf. Komm, ich werde Dir gerne alles erklären."

Die Kapuze ihres Umhangs verdeckte Stacias hübsches Gesicht, als sie sich dem Haupttor näherte. Es würde ein Kinderspiel für sie sein, in der Unterstadt oder am Hof eine Anstellung zu finden und sich so in das Schloss ein zu schleichen. Sie würde die täglichen Routinen des Königs ausspionieren und im passenden Moment zuschlagen.

Wenn sie Arthur erst in ihrer Gewalt hatte, dann würde er sich wünschen, niemals das Licht dieser Welt erblickt zu haben...

"Die hier kannst Du auch gleich mit waschen!", Arthur warf Merlin eine schmutzige Hose zu, die fast in seinem Gesicht landete. "Und putze mal die Fenster! Ich kann kaum mehr den Hof sehen!"

"Sonst noch etwas?", fragte er hörbar genervt.

"Ja, wenn Du schon so fragst.", Arthur kam auf ihn zu und Merlin blickte ihn möglichst unschuldig an. "Ich will Guinevere heute Abend überraschen. Wenn wir also von dem Ausritt zurück kommen möchte ich, dass dieses Zimmer hier in absolut einwandfreiem Zustand ist. Geh in den Garten und hole Blumen. Rosen, falls Du welche findest. Sorge dafür, dass die Kerzen ausgetauscht sind und das Feuer im Kamin brennt."

"Soll ich euch auch noch einen Musiker organisieren, der romantische Musik für euch spielt?", scherzte Merlin und erntete sofort einen ermahnenden Blick von Arthur.

"Das ist nicht witzig, Merlin! Ich zähle auf Deine absolute Diskretion in diesen Dingen!"

"Selbstredend. Von mir erfährt keine Menschenseele auch nur ein Wort."

"Ach wirklich? Bisher hast Du noch immer einen Weg gefunden, alles hinaus zu posaunen!", Arthur gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Auuu!", beschwerte Merlin sich lautstark. "Ich dachte, als verheirateter Mann würdet ihr etwas..."

"Was?"

"... erwachsener mit mir umgehen!"

Arthur lachte. "Werde erst einmal Du erwachsen, Merlin! Also, weißt Du was Du für heute zu tun hast?"

"Ja.", gab er kleinlaut zurück.

"Wie macht sich eigentlich diese Ennlin? Denkst Du, sie ist eine gute Zofe für Guinevere? Sie wollte sie unbedingt haben... keine Andere."

"Ich denke, sie wird ihre Arbeit sehr gut machen.", antwortete er ehrlich.

"Schön... schön. Sie kann Dir ja vielleicht bei einigen Sachen zur Hand gehen - aber nicht bei dem, was ich Dir für heute Abend aufgetragen habe!"

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht...", antwortete Merlin und er versuchte, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

"Das sieht doch alles ganz nett aus.", hörte Ennlin Merlin sagen.

"Nett? Das sieht wunderschön aus.", korrigierte sie ihn.

Zusammen hatten sie König Arthurs Gemach für die Rückkehr der Hoheiten vorbereitet und wie vom König gewünscht mit Kerzen und Rosen dekoriert. Ennlin hatte noch einige andere Blumen am Waldrand gepflückt und einen Strauß gebunden, der nun auf dem Tisch stand. Außerdem hatte sie ein schönes Tuch aus Guineveres Gemach quer über das Bett gelegt.

"Wir sollten noch einige Rosenblätter auf das Tuch legen.", schlug sie vor, während sie neben Merlin stand und sich ihr beider Werk betrachtete.

"Lieber nicht.", antwortete er. "Und das Tuch muss verschwinden."

"Wieso?"

"Nun... Arthur hat mir strengstens verboten, Dich in all das hier ein zu weihen. Und ich befürchte, wenn es zu schön und zu weiblich wirkt, dann durchschaut er unsere kleine Zusammenarbeit hier."

Ennlin starrte ihn fassungslos über das gerade Gehörte an.

"Der König weiß nicht, dass ich Dir damit helfe?"

"Nein.", Merlin blickte sie an und grinste wieder. "Ich wäre Dir sehr verbunden, wenn wir es dabei belassen könnten."

Ennlin öffnete den Mund und wollte Merlin gerade eine saftige Antwort verpassen, als sie hinter sich hörten, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie drehten sich um und sahen den König im Türrahmen stehen.

Ennlin verbeugte sich vor lauter Schreck und wagte es nicht, sich wieder zu erheben.

"Merlin, hatte ich Dir nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass das hier niemand außer Dir zu Gesicht bekommen darf?", fragte Arthur wütend.

"Ach, kommt schon! Seht euch um, es ist so viel besser geworden, als wenn ich es alleine gemacht hätte. Und wie hätte ich all das denn schaffen sollen bei den vielen Aufgaben, die ihr mir für heute aufgetragen habt?"

"Steh auf.", sagte der König beiläufig, während er an Ennlin vorbei schritt.

Mit pochendem Herzen erhob sie sich und wandte sich Arthur zu.

"Ich hoffe, ich kann wenigstens auf Deine Diskretion zählen was diese Dinge anbelangt?", sagte er zu ihr.

"Natürlich, Milord.", antwortete sie sofort.

"Sie wusste nicht, dass sie nicht dabei sein sollte. Es ist meine Schuld.", erklärte Merlin.

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, Du Schlaumeier.", langsam schien der König sich wieder zu beruhigen und er betrachtete das Zimmer jetzt eingehender. "Du, Merlin, hättest das hier tatsächlich niemals so hin bekommen. Ich denke, es wird Guinevere gefallen...", er blickte zu Ennlin hinüber und sie glaubte, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen zu können. "Was gibt es zum Abendessen?", wechselte Arthur dann das Thema.

"Rebhühner und frisches Brot.", informierte Merlin ihn.

"Sehr schön. In einer Stunde essen wir. Bis dahin möchte ich nicht gestört werden. Ennlin, meine Frau ist in ihren Gemächern. Ich denke, sie wird Hilfe beim Umziehen benötigen?"

"Ja, Sire. Natürlich.", sie senkte noch einmal den Kopf.

Merlin drehte sich zwischenzeitlich um und verließ den Raum. Ennlin zögerte noch einen Moment, unsicher, wie sie sich vom König verabschieden sollte, doch dann eilte sie ihm schließlich nach.

"Na, das ist doch noch mal gut gegangen, oder?", scherzte Merlin, als sie draußen angekommen waren.

"Was mag er denn jetzt für einen Eindruck von mir haben?", gab Ennlin verzweifelt zurück.

"Keine Sorge, er kennt mich. Er weiß, dass Du niemals an Deinem ersten Tag so etwas tun würdest."

"Und dennoch... hast Du mich in diese Situation gebracht!", sie konnte es nicht glauben.

"Ennlin,", entgegnete Merlin ruhig. "er wird es Dir nicht übel nehmen und morgen ist sein Ärger sowieso vergessen. Ich werde das Abendessen anrichten, Du gehst zu Gwen und dann können wir hoffentlich selbst bald essen - und ehrlich gesagt, will ich nach diesem langen Tag einfach nur noch in mein Bett."

Sie blickte ihn noch einen Moment aufgewühlt an, dann jedoch beschloss sie, dass es nichts nützte, weiterhin wütend auf ihn zu sein - sie mussten ihre Arbeit machen. Also nickte sie und näherte sich dann dem Gemach der Königin.

An diesem Abend lag Ennlin erschöpft in ihrem neuen Bett und dachte über ihren ersten Tag als Zofe nach. Alles in Allem war es wohl ganz gut gelaufen, wäre da nicht der durch Merlin verursachte Ärger mit König Arthur gewesen. Sie hoffte wirklich sehr, dass der König nun keine schlechte Meinung über sie hatte.

Unruhig drehte sie sich von der Seite auf den Rücken und blickte an die hohe Decke. Merlin... sie hatte geradezu Angst gehabt, auf diesen jungen Mann zu treffen und nun hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass er ein ganz normaler, teilweise wirklich frecher und dennoch liebenswerter Bursche war. Sie war dennoch davon überzeugt, dass seine magischen Kräfte groß sein mussten und dass er sie gut zu verbergen wusste.

Nach all den Jahren so nahe bei Uther und Arthur, war es sicher nicht leicht für ihn gewesen, sein wahres Wesen geheim zu halten. Und was würde wohl passieren, wenn Arthur einmal die Wahrheit erfahren würde? Was, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sein Diener und die Zofe seiner Gattin beide dazu fähig waren, Magie anzuwenden? Würde er sie hinrichten lassen, wie es sein Vater getan hätte?

Sie seufzte und drehte sich wieder auf die Seite. Nach einer Weile des Grübelns hoffte sie, endlich etwas Schlaf zu finden, da sie am nächsten Morgen wieder früh auf den Beinen sein musste, doch an diesem Abend gingen ihr noch viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, die den Schlaf noch lange fern hielten...

Stacia sah sich siegessicher in der großen Küche des Schlosses um. Sie hatte es geschafft. Endlich war sie als Dienerin am Hof angestellt worden. Ihre Geduld hatte sich ausgezahlt. Seit mehreren Wochen hatte sie nun die emsige Arbeiterin in der Unterstadt gespielt, während sie die Dienerinnen aus dem Schloss so oft wie möglich über den König ausgefragt hatte. Eines der Mädchen war ihr dabei eine besonders große Hilfe gewesen.

"Freust Du Dich?", fragte Dreya und lächelte.

"Ich habe meinen Posten nur Dir zu verdanken. Das werde ich Dir nie vergessen.", antwortete sie.

Dreya war eine gute Seele. Von Natur aus hilfsbereit und freundlich. Genau, was Stacia gebraucht hatte. Und Dreya würde auch die Person sein, die sie noch näher an Arthur heran bringen würde.

Stacia musste das Spiel nur noch eine Weile länger spielen.

Sie hatte inzwischen heraus gefunden, dass Dreya mit Ennlin, der Zofe der Königin befreundet war. Und sie würde Ennlin genauso um den kleinen Finger wickeln, wie Dreya. Danach würden ihr alle Türen im Schloss offen stehen.

"Komm, wir müssen diese Blumen in den Festsaal bringen.", informierte Dreya sie. "Das Bankett wird schneller als uns lieb ist beginnen."

"Dann sollten wir uns beeilen.", antwortete Stacia freundlich und nahm einen der großen Krüge, in denen Blumen arrangiert waren, an sich.

"Das hier muss noch in die Küche zurück gebracht werden!", rief eine der Dienerinnen und Ennlin griff sich das Tablett mit zwei schweren Krügen und Bechern.

Bereits seit zwei Monaten diente Ennlin nun am Hofe und sie hatte sich gut eingelebt. Inzwischen waren ihr der Tagesablauf und die Verhaltensregeln bei offiziellen Anlässen vertraut und sie würde sogar behaupten, dass sich zwischen ihr und Guinevere langsam ein freundschaftliches Band aufbaute. Natürlich wusste Ennlin, dass Guinevere stets ihre Königin bleiben würde, doch wenn sie in ihrem Gemach waren, dann sprach diese mit ihr, als wären sie gleich gestellt.

Mit Merlin kam sie weiterhin sehr gut aus, sie waren ein gut eingespieltes Team und zwischenzeitlich hatte sie sich sogar an seinen seltsamen Humor und seine manchmal unangebrachten Kommentare gewöhnt. Sie war sehr erstaunt darüber, dass sie ihn nicht ein einziges Mal dabei ertappt hatte, wie er Magie angewandt hatte. Er war wirklich ein Meister darin, seine Fähigkeit zu verbergen.

Gerade war ein Festbankett zu Ehren eines angereisten Handelspartners von Camelot zu Ende gegangen und nachdem die Hoheiten nun versorgt waren und vermutlich bereits schliefen, hatten sich einige Bediensteten noch einmal eingefunden, um den großen Festsaal aufzuräumen und zu säubern. Es waren sogar neue Leute angeheuert worden, damit sie das höhere Arbeitspensum bewältigen konnten.

Sie hatten es fast geschafft und Ennlin freute sich an diesem Abend mehr als sonst auf ihr Bett. Sie trug das Tablett im Schein der wenigen Fackeln und Kerzen zur mächtigen Tür, die aus dem Festsaal hinaus führte und ging auf die Treppe zu, die nach unten in die Küche führte. Zuvor musste sie noch einige Stufen direkt vor dem Festsaal überwinden und sie konzentrierte sich darauf, dass nichts von dem Tablett rutschte.

Im Augenwinkel sah sie ein merkwürdiges Licht und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sie traute ihren Augen kaum - eine der neuen Dienerinnen stand in einem der Durchgänge. Und sie besaß Magie! Ennlin erkannte ihre Aura, doch sie hatte noch nie eine wie diese gesehen... Sie loderte wie Feuer, durchsetzt von schwarzen Schlieren, die in einem wilden Takt um die junge Frau herum schwirrten.

Fasziniert beobachtete sie die Dienerin, die sich plötzlich zu ihr umdrehte, fast so, als hätte sie ihre Blicke gespürt.

Ennlin senkte schnell den Kopf und ihr wurde erst jetzt wieder bewusst, dass um sie herum noch einige Gäste und Ritter standen. Sie musste sich höchst merkwürdig für diese verhalten haben und außerdem wollte sie keinesfalls noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit dieser Dienerin auf sich ziehen.

Sie wollte schnell an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei gehen und näherte sich endlich den Treppenstufen. Sie versuchte, ihre Konzentration trotz des gerade Gesehenen wieder auf das Tablett zu lenken, doch dann schien es ihr plötzlich, als hätte sie jemand gestoßen... sie rutschte von der ersten Kante ab und stolperte. Durch den Stoß verlor sie den Halt und stürzte die wenigen Stufen hinab.

Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen fiel sie auf die Knie, während das Tablett mit allem was sich darauf befunden hatte, mit einem lauten metallischen Krachen vor ihr landete. Sofort drehten sich alle Anwesenden zu ihr um und sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht vor Scham ganz heiß wurde.

Schnell sah Ennlin sich um, um zu entdecken mit wem sie vielleicht zusammen gestoßen war - doch es war niemand da... niemand hatte ihren Sturz verursacht. Alle starrten sie an und so begann sie schnell, alles vom Boden einzusammeln. Sie ignorierte die Schmerzen die sie in ihrem rechten Bein verspürte und war froh, als sich die Leute wieder ihren Gesprächen zu wandten.

"Warte, ich helfe Dir."

Ennlin wusste bereits, wer sich ihr genähert hatte, bevor sie den Kopf gehoben hatte und die Person ansehen konnte: Es war die Dienerin. Ennlin konnte ihre Magie fühlen, jetzt da sie ihr so nahe war. Und eines spürte sie sofort: Etwas Böses umgab die junge Frau. Sie führte mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes im Schilde.

"Danke, es geht schon.", gab sie nur zurück und sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Ach, das macht mir nichts aus.", antwortete die Dienerin freundlich. "Wir haben das gleich."

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie alles eingesammelt hatten, zudem die beiden Krüge auch noch zerbrochen waren - auf Knien suchten sie alle Scherben zusammen und als sie alles zurück auf das Tablett gelegt hatten, blickte die neue Dienerin Ennlin freundlich an.

"Ich bin Stacia.", stellte sie sich vor. "Heute ist mein erster Tag hier."

Ihre Aura tauchte die junge Frau in ein unheimliches, rötliches Licht und Ennlin musste sich zusammen reißen, ihr in die dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen zu sehen.

"Ich bin Ennlin.", gab sie knapp zurück.

"Du bist die Zofe der Königin, richtig?"

"Ja..."

"Es muss eine große Ehre für Dich sein, ihr dienen zu dürfen.", Stacia lächelte. "Ich träume davon, eines Tages einer der Hofdamen dienen zu dürfen."

"Ich wünsche Dir Glück.", Ennlin fühlte sich sehr unwohl, versuchte aber, weiter höflich zu bleiben.

"Wie ist sie denn so? Die Königin? Und der König? Behandeln sie Dich gut?"

Ennlin räusperte sich - sie wollte mit dieser Frau nicht über die Hoheiten reden... sie behandelte sowieso alles, das sich während des Tages abspielte, sehr diskret. Sie musste sich in Acht nehmen.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sie blickte erschrocken und überrascht auf. Es war Sir Percival, der über ihnen stand. Sie hatte ihn schon zuvor bei dem Bankett kurz gemustert, denn er trug heute einen roten Samtgambeson über einem blauen Hemd. Sonst hatte sie ihn meist nur in seinem Kettenhemd gesehen - diese Kleidung stand ihm jedoch ausgesprochen gut, fand sie.

"Es tut mir leid, verzeiht, wenn wir euch in eurem Gespräch gestört haben, Sir Percival.", plapperte sie darauf los, doch sie war mehr als erleichtert über sein Erscheinen und die Unterbrechung dieser schrecklichen Unterhaltung.

"Ich bin nicht gekommen, um euch zu rügen.", antwortete er und nickte Stacia kurz zu.

Diese verstand seinen Wink, erhob sich und entfernte sich. Ennlin entging jedoch nicht der böse Blick, den sie Percival aufgrund der Störung über ihre Schulter zu warf, als sie weg ging. Offenbar hatte Stacia sich tatsächlich mehr von ihrer Begegnung erhofft.

"Bist Du verletzt? Der Sturz sah schlimm aus.", lenkte Percival nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihm.

Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass alle Anderen bereits gegangen waren und nur sie und Percival zurück geblieben waren.

"Ich... weiß nicht.", sie drückte sich nun ebenfalls von den Knien hoch, um aufzustehen.

Er reichte ihr seinen Arm. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an - warum kam er einer Dienerin wie ihr zu Hilfe?

Percival war stets nett und höflich zu allen und sie mochte ihn, doch dass er ihr helfen würde, daran hätte sie im Traum niemals gedacht. Nach einem peinlich langen Moment ergriff sie seine ausgestreckte Hand und er zog sie auf die Beine. Sofort zuckte sie zusammen, als sie ihr rechtes Bein belastete, doch sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

"Alles in Ordnung.", log sie und ließ seine Hand los. "Ich danke euch."

Er schien jedoch ihre Reaktion auf den schmerzhaften Stich, den sie beim Belasten des Fußes unwillkürlich gezeigt hatte, bemerkt zu haben.

"Dein Knöchel ist verletzt. Ich bringe Dich zu Gaius.", beschloss er.

"Nein, das ist nichts. Wirklich, es geht schon!", sagte sie schnell. Sie wollte den Ritter nicht länger aufhalten. "Ich schaffe das, ich muss... ich muss weiter arbeiten und Gaius wird bereits schlafen."

"Gaius kann man wecken.", gab er schmunzelnd zurück. "Er ist schließlich der Hofarzt und das ist ein Notfall. Ich bestehe darauf, dass wir zu ihm gehen."

"Bitte nicht.", versuchte sie es, doch erneut bot er ihr seinen Arm und Ennlin erkannte, dass es sinnlos war, mit ihm zu diskutieren.

Ihr Fuß schmerzte in der Tat höllisch und vielleicht war es doch nicht falsch, wenn Gaius einen Blick darauf werfen würde. Sie ergriff seinen Arm und stützte sich etwas ab, während sie den ersten Schritt wagte. Ihr Bein knickte weg und sie stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

"Na schön, das reicht.", hörte sie Percival sagen, während sie innerlich noch mit den Schmerzen kämpfte und sich auf die Unterlippe biss. "Verzeih mir, aber so geht es viel schneller."

Noch bevor sie verstand was geschah, hob er sie hoch. Mühelos hielt er sie wie ein Kind in seinen Armen und sie erstarrte, während sie ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er jedoch, lächelte amüsiert über ihre Reaktion.

"Leg die Arme um meinen Nacken.", wies er sie an.

Sie zögerte, doch dann tat sie, was er gesagt hatte. Ennlins Herz pochte wie wild, denn noch nie war sie einem Mann so nahe gewesen. Sie war völlig verwirrt. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass ein Ritter sich dazu herablassen würde, einer einfachen Dienerin wie ihr einen solchen Dienst zu erweisen.

Er trug sie die Treppe hinauf, ohne auch nur außer Atem zu kommen und schlug dann den Weg zu Gaius´ und Merlins Gemächern ein.

Als Percival in einen leeren Flur ein bog, blieb er stehen und setzte sie vorsichtig auf einer der vielen, in den hellen Stein eingelassenen, Bänken ab. Sicher musste er inzwischen doch erschöpft sein.

"Es tut mir leid. Ihr müsst das nicht tun. Ich bin viel zu schwer.", sagte sie schnell.

Er lachte leise auf, dann setzte er sich neben sie. Erneut erstarrte Ennlin und sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

"Du bist nicht zu schwer. Ich würde Dich durch das ganze Königreich tragen, wenn es nötig wäre.", antwortete er sanft.

Ennlin blickte ihn erstaunt an. Ihr Herzschlag schoss plötzlich in die Höhe. Warum sagte er so etwas? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Gespannt wartete sie darauf, dass er weiter sprach, doch anscheinend hatten ihn die Worte verlassen.

"Ich schaffe es von hier aus alleine...", sagte sie, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Er räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein..."

Ehe sie sich versah war er aufgestanden und hatte sie wieder hoch gehoben.

Sie sprachen nicht mehr, bis sie die Tür zu Gaius Gemach erreicht hatten...

Stacia war wütend. Sie war Ennlin endlich näher gekommen, doch dieser hirnlose Ritter hatte ihr Zusammentreffen gestört. Wäre er nicht dazwischen gekommen, hätte Stacia mit Sicherheit erste Bande knüpfen können, die ihr für die Zukunft nützlich gewesen wären.

Sie ging unruhig in ihrer Kammer auf und ab und überlegte wie sie es anstellen konnte, um am nächsten Tag noch einmal auf Ennlin zu treffen...

"Na, was hast Du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", Merlin verließ sein Zimmer und fuhr sich durch die vom Schlaf zerzausten Haare.

Er war überrascht gewesen, als Percival mit Ennlin in seinen Armen an der Tür geklopft hatte.

Gaius war sofort aufgestanden und hatte sie herein gelassen und nun saß Ennlin auf einem der Tische und der Arzt begutachtete ihren Knöchel.

"Stell nicht so dumme Fragen, Merlin.", knurrte der alte Mann, während er vorsichtig den Schuh von Ennlins Fuß zog, worauf hin diese leise aufstöhnte und ihr Gesicht schmerzverzerrt abwandte.

"Oh...", Merlin erkannte erst jetzt, dass sie offenbar tatsächlich verletzt war. "Bitte entschuldigt. Was kann ich tun?"

"Du könntest mir einige frische Bandagen aus dem Schrank holen.", antwortete Gaius.

"Ist der Knöchel gebrochen?", fragte Percival.

"Nein, zum Glück nur verstaucht.", antwortete er nach einem Moment. "Aber es wird dauern, Ennlin."

"Aber..."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du musst arbeiten.", der Arzt erhob sich und blickte sie an, während Merlin den Tisch erreichte und die Bandagen ablegte. "Du musst den Fuß wenigstens zwei Tage schonen, bevor Du ihn wieder belastest. Es wird sicher noch einige Tage oder sogar Wochen beim Gehen weh tun. Aber die nächsten beiden Tage werden wir den Fuß ruhig stellen müssen. Aus diesem Grund wirst Du am Besten hier bleiben."

"Hier bleiben? Nein, Gaius... ich kann nicht. Ich muss morgen früh mit der Königin zum Markt."

"Nun - vielleicht ist es Dir dann lieber, wenn Sir Percival Dich den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend trägt?", scherzte dieser und lachte leise.

Merlin entging nicht, wie die Beiden jungen Leute beschämt einen schnellen Blick wechselten. Was ging hier denn zwischen den Beiden vor? Auch Gaius schien zu bemerken, dass hier etwas im Gange war und warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

"Ich werde den Hoheiten morgen in aller Frühe berichten, was passiert ist. Merlin wird Deine Pflichten sicher doch ein, zwei Tage mit übernehmen können.", beschloss Gaius.

"Ach, kann ich das? Dann... dann bleibe ich am Besten gleich die ganze Nacht auf und fange damit an!", rief er aus und Percival lachte.

Er war ganz und gar nicht begeistert von der Aussicht, die nächsten Tage wieder Beide bedienen zu dürfen.

"Wir sehen einfach, wie es Deinem Bein morgen Abend geht und dann entscheiden wir, einverstanden?", fragte Gaius mit einem Seitenblick zu Merlin.

Er schnaubte, doch er blieb ruhig - auch Ennlin sah nicht glücklich aus.

Percival verabschiedete sich anschließend höflich, um dem Arzt bei der Behandlung nicht weiter im Weg zu sein. Merlin beobachtete, wie Ennlin ihn mit ihren Blicken verfolgte, während er sich entfernte.

"Ich danke euch... vielmals.", rief sie, als er fast schon an der Tür war.

Er lächelte ihr nur zu und verschwand in dem dunklen Flur.

Merlin hielt es nun nicht länger aus:

"Seit wann seid ihr denn befreundet?", fragte er neugierig.

"Seit... heute schätze ich.", gab sie nur zur Antwort und senkte den Kopf, um ihre Reaktion zu verbergen.

Merlin lächelte, als ihm mit einem Mal ein Licht auf ging - offenbar hatten die Beiden tatsächlich Gefallen aneinander gefunden.

In dieser Nacht tat Ennlin kein Auge zu. Zum Einen, da Gaius in seiner Ecke laut schnarchte und zum Anderen, weil ihr diese merkwürdige Dienerin, Stacia, nicht aus dem Sinn ging. Diese Aura war so anders gewesen... Ennlin hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, wenn sie daran zurück dachte. Und dieses Gefühl, das von ihr ausging... sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, daran zu denken. Was, wenn diese Frau etwas Schlimmes im Schilde führte?

Sie schreckte etwas zusammen, als sie Schritte hörte, die, wie sie schnell feststellte, aus Merlins Zimmer kamen. Der Mond stand noch hoch am Himmel, dennoch erschien er kurz darauf mit zerzaustem Haar und ungeschnürtem Hemd im Raum und steuerte den kleinen Tisch in der entfernten Ecke an, um etwas zu trinken.

Nachdem er sich etwas Wasser eingegossen hatte und den Becher an seine Lippen gesetzt hatte bemerkte er, dass sie wach war und sah sie an.

"Kannst Du nicht schlafen?", fragte er leise, um Gaius nicht zu wecken. "Hast Du Schmerzen?"

"Keine Schmerzen.", antwortete sie und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie sich etwas aufsetzte.

"Warum schläfst Du nicht?", er kam zu ihr hinüber und ließ sich auf dem Bettrand nieder.

Selbst jetzt in der Nacht leuchtete seine Aura und sie war so viel reiner als das, was sie am Abend bei Stacia gesehen hatte. Merlins Aura strahlte etwas Gutes aus, sie wusste einfach, dass er seine Macht niemals für etwas Böses einsetzen würde.

"Du kannst mir sagen, was es ist. Wirklich. Ich kann Geheimnisse für mich behalten, auch wenn Du vielleicht anders von mir denkst.", bot er an.

"Ich weiß das.", antwortete sie und fühlte Dankbarkeit. "Ich mache mir Gedanken darüber, ob Gwen böse auf mich sein könnte, wenn ich morgen nicht zur Arbeit erscheine.", log sie dann jedoch.

Er betrachtete sie prüfend im Mondlicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein... das ist es nicht. Komm schon, sag mir die Wahrheit.", dann hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Ist es wegen Percival?"

"Percival?", flüsterte sie beschämt und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Nein!"

Er grinste kurz, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst.

"Du kannst mir vertrauen."

Sie atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen.

"Wenn ich es Dir sage, wirst Du wütend auf mich werden.", begann sie und ihr Herzschlag schoss in die Höhe.

Merlin schwieg und wartete geduldig ab. Ennlin suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um zu erklären, was ihre Fähigkeit war und was sie gesehen hatte. Sie knetete nervös ihre Finger und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie weiter redete.

"Merlin, ich... ich kenne Dein Geheimnis.", sprach sie es endlich aus. "Ich weiß, dass Du Magie besitzt."

Seine Augen wurden groß und er stand auf. Er trat einige Schritte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Tische stieß und die Gläser darauf leise klirrten. Mit einem Mal war sein gesamter Körper angespannt, seine Aura leuchtete nun noch intensiver - gleichzeitig wirkte er in diesem Moment sehr verletzbar.

"Wie? Wie hast Du es erfahren?", war alles, was er sagte und seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal heiser.

"Ich kann es sehen... seit ich mich erinnern kann habe ich diese Fähigkeit, diese Gabe.", versuchte sie es zu erklären. "Ich kann Deine Magie sehen und sie sogar fühlen. Sie umgibt Dich. Sie leuchtet... hell wie ein Stern.", sie lächelte kurz. "Du hast große Macht, eine gute Energie, das kann ich fühlen. Ich habe solch eine Aura noch nie bei einem Menschen zuvor gesehen oder gespürt."

Merlin starrte sie regungslos an und sie wartete ängstlich auf seine Reaktion.

"Also habe ich mich nicht verraten?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Warum hast Du es mir nicht früher erzählt?", fragte er weiter.

"Ich habe es noch nie jemandem erzählt. Nur meine Mutter wusste es."

"Und... was hat das zu bedeuten? Besitzt Du auch Magie?"

"Ja... ich denke schon.", begann sie. "Aber ich habe sie noch nie angewandt. Ich weiß nicht, wie."

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, sichtbar aufgewühlt. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Ennlin."

"Ich verstehe...", gab sie zurück. "Ich wollte es als mein Geheimnis behalten, ich hätte Dich niemals verraten, Merlin. Bitte glaube mir."

Er nickte abwesend.

"Es ist etwas geschehen, etwas, das ich heute Abend gesehen habe.", sagte sie. "Ich habe Angst, Merlin. Ich fürchte, jemand könnte Camelot Schaden zufügen wollen."

Er kam wieder näher. "Was?"

"Bei der Gesellschaft war eine Dienerin. Eine neue Dienerin, die ebenfalls eine Aura hatte. Aber sie war anders als alles, was ich je gesehen habe. Sie war böse, Merlin. Ich konnte es fühlen... und ich fürchte, sie hat nichts Gutes im Sinn."

"Wie meinst Du das?"

"Als ich gestürzt bin, war ich abgelenkt. Ich hatte sie in einem Seitenflur entdeckt. Nachdem ich hin gefallen war, war sie sofort da, um mir zu helfen."

"Du denkst, Dein Sturz war vielleicht kein Unfall?"

"Vielleicht. Und sie war sehr neugierig. Sie wollte wissen wie es ist, für Arthur und Guinevere zu arbeiten."

Er dachte kurz nach. "Wenn sie wirklich Böses im Schilde führt, dann wird sie wieder auf Dich zukommen."

"Und was dann?"

"Wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

"Aber, was willst Du tun, wenn sie Camelot wirklich schaden will? Wir können es dem König nicht erzählen. Er würde wissen wollen, wie wir es heraus gefunden haben."

Merlin nickte. "Ich werde schon einen Weg finden."

Nun war Merlin derjenige, der kein Auge mehr zu tat - er konnte nicht glauben, was Ennlin ihm berichtet hatte. Sie kannte sein Geheimnis und hatte so lange geschwiegen... ob es noch mehr Menschen wie sie gab? Und welche Fähigkeiten hatte sie noch? Sollte er ihr zeigen, wie sie Magie anwenden konnte oder nicht? Was, wenn Arthur heraus fand, dass sie beide Magie besaßen? Was, wenn Ennlin doch einmal die Wahrheit heraus rutschen würde? Was war mit dieser Dienerin?

Tausend Gedanken schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum und mit seiner Nachtruhe, war es in der Tat vorbei...

Der erste Tag in Gaius Gemach war Ennlin bislang wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Zwar hatte sie Besuch von Guinevere erhalten, doch sie fühlte sich nicht krank, sodass sie lieber ihre Pflichten erledigt hätte, als im Bett zu liegen. Sie hatte Guinevere versichert, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommen würde, doch die Königin war sehr verständnisvoll ihr gegenüber gewesen.

Merlin hingegen war nicht besonders glücklich darüber, mehr Arbeit als sonst verrichten zu müssen. Er erschien ihr schon beim Frühstück müde und erschöpft zu sein. Sie hatten vor Gaius kein Wort über ihre nächtliche Unterhaltung verloren, doch sie beide waren angespannt, was dem alten Mann nicht entgangen war.

"Was ist denn mit Dir und Merlin los?", fragte der Arzt, als er ihren Fuß am Abend noch einmal begutachtete.

"Gar nichts.", gab sie schnell zurück. "Ich glaube er ist doch etwas wütend, weil er nun so viel zu tun hat..."

"Ach, in zwei Tagen bist Du wieder auf den Beinen."

"In zwei Tagen erst? Ich dachte, morgen?"

"Wir wollen nichts überstürzen...", murmelte er. "Dein Knöchel ist noch sehr angeschwollen und obwohl Du es nicht zugeben willst, hast Du mit Sicherheit Schmerzen."

Sie schwieg, doch es war die Wahrheit.

"Ich gehe noch einmal schnell in die Unterstadt und hole Dir etwas Weidenrinde. Sie wird den Heilungsprozess unterstützen und hilft gegen die Schmerzen. Ich werde nicht lange weg sein. Sag Merlin, dass sein Essen über dem Feuer hängt, wenn er zurück kommt."

"Danke, Gaius. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr wegen mir noch einmal los müsst. Es wird bald dunkel..."

"Ich brauche sowieso noch einige Kräuter - und hör auf, Dich ständig zu bedanken, mein Kind. Einverstanden?", er lächelte sie an.

Sie nickte und blickte ihm nach, während er das Zimmer verließ. Als sie alleine war, legte sie sich auf den Rücken und blickte wieder an die Decke, doch nur Sekunden später hörte sie, wie die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde.

"Habt ihr etwas vergessen?", fragte sie und richtete sich wieder auf.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Person im Eingang und sie erstarrte.

"Stacia?"

"Ennlin, ich habe gehört, dass Du Dich gestern ernsthaft verletzt hast und ich wollte sehen, wie es Dir geht.", antwortete sie und kam näher.

Ennlin hätte schwören können, dass Stacia den Zeitpunkt abgepasst hatte, in dem sie das erste Mal an diesem Tag alleine in Gaius´ Gemächern war.

"Es geht mir gut. Es ist nur mein Knöchel, sonst nichts. Morgen bin ich sicher wieder bei der Arbeit.", sagte sie schnell.

"Dein Sturz sah wirklich schlimm aus, deshalb wollte ich mich auf jeden Fall noch einmal vergewissern, dass Du in Ordnung bist.", Stacia hatte sie inzwischen erreicht und nahm nun sogar ihre Hand.

Ennlin fühlte diese Energie die von ihr ausging nun noch deutlicher, sie durchfuhr sie wie ein Stoß und sie schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft. Ihr gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich mit einem Mal.

"Was ist los mit Dir?", fragte Stacia und ließ sie nun zum Glück wieder los.

"Ich... ich habe mir gestern auch die Handgelenke etwas verstaucht..", log sie schnell und zog diese nun weg von ihr.

"Oh, bitte entschuldige... Benötigst Du irgend etwas? Kann ich Dir etwas bringen?"

"Nein, ich werde hier bestens umsorgt. Danke."

Stacia betrachtete sie einen Augenblick prüfend.

"Ich weiß, wir kennen uns nicht, aber ich hoffe, wir können Freunde werden, Ennlin. Ich habe hier etwas für Dich."

Angespannt beobachtete Ennlin, wie Stacia etwas aus ihrer Schürze zog - es war ein Lederarmband mit einem kleinen, eingeflochtenen Kieselstein. Es war hübsch, doch es leuchtete in demselben, unheilvollen rot, wie Stacia selbst. Es war verhext worden.

"Oh, das kann ich nicht annehmen.", sagte sie schnell. "Bitte nicht..."

"Ich bestehe darauf.", antwortete Stacia. "Ich mache diese Dinger, wann immer ich Zeit habe. Ich habe sie in meinem Heimatdorf auf dem Markt verkauft."

"Stacia...", sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich aus dieser Situation heraus manövrieren sollte. "ich danke Dir. Es ist wirklich hübsch. Ich werde es nur zu besonderen Anlässen tragen."

"Nein, dafür ist es nicht gedacht.", die junge Frau lachte falsch auf. "Es ist doch nichts Besonderes. Du solltest es gleich umlegen."

"Ich..."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Merlin stolperte sichtbar erschöpft herein. Als er Stacia jedoch erblickte, richtete er sich neugierig auf.

"Guten Abend.", begrüßte er sie beide.

"Merlin, das ist Stacia.", beeilte Ennlin sich, zu erklären. "Sie hat mir gestern nach meinem Sturz geholfen und nun ist sie so nett, mich zu besuchen. Sie will mir sogar dieses bezaubernde Armband schenken!"

Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus Ennlin hervor und Merlin verstand zum Glück sofort, was hier vor sich ging.

"Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich, Stacia.", sagte er und kam näher. Er nahm ihr das Armband aus der Hand und betrachtete es eingehend. "Es ist wirklich sehr hübsch. Eine schöne Handarbeit, die Du da machst."

"Danke.", Stacia lächelte, doch sie blickte nun deutlich angespannt zwischen ihnen beiden hin- und her. "Ich kann auch gerne eines für Deine Herzdame anfertigen, Merlin."

Er lachte und ließ das Armband nun sinken. Ennlin verlor es nicht aus den Augen, ebenso wie Stacia, was ihr nicht entging.

"Ich habe keine Herzdame, aber Danke."

"Wenn es soweit ist, lass es mich wissen.", sie streckte nun die Hand aus und wollte das Armband zurück.

Merlin übergab es ihr nach kurzem Zögern und als Stacia sich umdrehte, um wieder zu Ennlin zu kommen, warf er ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

"Hier.", Stacia hielt das Band nun zwischen ihren Fingern, um es Ennlin anlegen zu können.

"Meine Handgelenke.", log Ennlin erneut. "Ich werde es ganz sicher anlegen, sobald die Schmerzen weg sind, ich verspreche es."

Stacia stieß kurz ihren Atem aus, besann sich dann jedoch wieder und lächelte sie an.

"Das freut mich.", sagte sie und legte das Band nun auf der Bettdecke ab. "Ich wünsche Dir gute Besserung und hoffe, dass wir uns bald bei der Arbeit wieder über den Weg laufen."

"Ja, das hoffe ich auch.", gab sie zurück. "Und vielen Dank."

"Dann gute Nacht.", sie erhob sich und nickte Merlin zu, während sie hinaus ging.

Merlin wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis die Schritte von Stacia sich entfernt hatten, bevor er sprach.

"Das ist sie?"

"Oh, Merlin! Ich bin so froh, dass Du gekommen bist!", stieß Ennlin aufgeregt hervor.

"Ich konnte es auch fühlen!", sagte er. "Ich spürte eine Art Energie, als sie mir das Band gegeben hat. Und dieses Ding ist mit Sicherheit verhext!"

"Ich kann es sehen. Es ist verhext. Der Stein...", bestätigte Ennlin. "Die Frage ist nur, was wollte sie damit bezwecken? Was für ein Zauber ist das wohl?"

Merlin betrachtete das Band, das noch immer von Ennlin unberührt auf der Bettdecke vor ihr lag.

"Es gibt nur einen Weg, es herauszufinden.", sagte er dann. "Du musst es anlegen."

Sie starrte ihn an, als wäre er von allen guten Geistern verlassen.

"Bist Du jetzt total übergeschnappt?", rief sie. "Niemals! Ich will dieses Ding nicht einmal berühren, da werde ich es ganz sicher nicht anlegen!"

"Ennlin,", er kam näher. "Ich weiß, es ist nicht ungefährlich. Aber wir werden Gaius in alles einweihen."

"Gaius einweihen? Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, dass niemand mein Geheimnis erfahren darf und jetzt willst Du es Gaius erzählen?"

"Beruhige Dich... ich meine doch nur, dass wir ihm vertrauen können und dass er sich mit solchen Sachen auskennt. Er hat mir so viel beigebracht."

Sie atmete tief durch und dachte über seine Worte nach. Ja, sie vertraute Gaius, doch dann würden bereits zwei weitere Menschen über sie Bescheid wissen und das machte ihr Angst.

Merlin setzte sich nun auf die Bettkante und nahm das Armband wieder an sich.

"Stacia hat mit Sicherheit etwas geplant. Und mit diesem Ding können wir vielleicht heraus finden, was es ist. Dein Verhalten wenn Du es trägst, wird uns zumindest die Richtung weisen. Wir können viel Zeit dadurch sparen und sie schneller entlarven."

Ennlins Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Innerlich sträubte sich alles in ihr dagegen, seinem Vorhaben zu folgen.

"Was, wenn der Zauber nicht erlischt, wenn ich das Armband wieder abnehme?", fragte sie.

"Zauber wie diese sind immer an den Gegenstand gebunden.", erklärte Merlin. "Ich habe das schon einige Male gesehen und erlebt. Vertraue mir."

Er klang sehr überzeugt und sie seufzte leise. Er hatte sie längst überredet und wenn sie es sich selbst ein gestand, so hatte er recht. Sie würden mit Sicherheit einiges darüber erfahren, was Stacia geplant hatte.

"Wir sind da, um Dir zu helfen. Und Du musst es nur kurz tragen."

"Ich werde es tun.", sagte sie schließlich. "Was willst Du Gaius sagen?"

"Ganz einfach, die Wahrheit."

"Über meine Fähigkeit.", sie konnte kaum glauben, wie leichtfertig er damit umging.

Er nickte und sie blickte ihn unsicher an.

"Gaius bewahrt mein Geheimnis nun schon seit Jahren.", sagte er überzeugt. "Er ist wie ein Vater für mich. Er wird Deines genauso bewahren. Wir können ihm unser Leben anvertrauen."

Stacia schloss die Tür zu ihrer Kammer hinter sich und starrte wütend im Dunkeln vor sich hin.

Ihr Plan war nicht so aufgegangen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Warum hatte Ennlin das Armband nicht gleich angelegt? Sie war überzeugt, dass die vorgeschobene Verletzung nur eine Ausrede war. Dieses... _Kind_ verhielt sich so abweisend gegen sie und das von Anfang an. Warum war sie so schwer zu knacken?

Und dieser Merlin - sie mochte ihn nicht! Sie konnte es nicht genau greifen, doch ihr Inneres sagte ihr, dass dieser Junge nicht gut für sie war. Er stand zwischen ihr und dem König.

Ihn musste sie unbedingt aus dem Weg räumen, bevor sie sich Arthur letztendlich nähern konnte...

"Ich wusste schon immer, dass Du etwas Besonderes von Deinen Eltern geerbt haben musst.", sagte Gaius und schmunzelte. "Dein Vater besaß eine große Macht."

Ennlin wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Gaius schien sich über die Nachricht, dass sie Magie besaß, sogar zu freuen.

"Was denkt Ihr, Gaius. Sollen wir es tun?", fragte Merlin.

"Unter gewissen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, ja.", sagte der alte Mann und blickte sich um. "Wir dürfen Ennlin unter keinen Umständen aus den Augen lassen, wenn sie das Armband trägt."

Der junge Zauberer nickte ernst und Ennlin blickte Gaius ängstlich an.

"Keine Sorge, mein Kind. Dir wird nichts geschehen.", er zwinkerte und begab sich zu seinem Tisch. "Für Merlin wird das ein Kinderspiel werden."

"Aber was, wenn ich aber zum Beispiel im Gemach der Königin bin und dieses Ding mir befiehlt, etwas Schlimmes zu tun? Dann wird Merlin nicht da sein.", gab Ennlin zu bedenken.

"Nun, solange Dein Knöchel noch verletzt ist, kannst Du nicht Arbeiten, was Dich von den Hoheiten schon einmal fern hält. Das ist unser momentaner Vorteil."

"Aber - warum wollte sie dann, dass ich es sofort anlege, wenn ich ihr heute zu nichts nütze wäre?"

"Du vergisst dass Sie davon ausgeht, dass Du nichts ahnst und in spätestens 2 Tagen Deinen Pflichten wieder nachgehst. Bis dahin haben wir aber viel Zeit, um Dich zu beobachten und vielleicht schon etwas heraus zu finden. Sollte es uns bis dahin nicht gelingen, wird Merlin Dir eben folgen und sicher können wir auch dafür sorgen, dass Du nicht mit der Königin allein sein wirst."

"Das wird sogar gar kein Problem sein!", rief Merlin, als ihm eine Idee kam. "Der König reist übermorgen zusammen mit Gwen nach Osten, um über einen Friedensvertrag mit Cenreds Nachfolgern zu verhandeln.", berichtete er aufgeweckt. "Gwen hat heute erwähnt, dass sie hofft, dass Du dann wieder gesund bist und mitkommen kannst! Wir wären dann mit ihnen unterwegs und auf solch´ einer Reise, gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dass ich Dich aus den Augen verlieren könnte."

Er lächelte aufmunternd und zufrieden über seinen Plan.

"Nun, das klingt vernünftig.", stimmte auch Gaius ein. "Morgen wirst Du das Armband schon einmal anlegen, um bei Stacia keinen Verdacht zu hegen."

Ennlin nickte etwas widerwillig - also stand ihr Schicksal für die nächsten Tage fest und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Merlin sich mit diesen Dingen wirklich so gut aus kannte, wie er behauptete.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ennlin sehr früh auf. Sie hatte nur wenig und unruhig geschlafen. Träume über verhexte Gegenstände und von Stacia hatten sie gequält. Während sie noch zusammen gerollt auf der Seite lag, betrachtete sie das Armband, das auf Gaius´ Tisch bei dem fertigen Zaubertrank lag und in diesem unheimlichen Rot vor sich hin glühte.

"Du bist schon auf?", hörte Sie die Stimme des Arztes kurz darauf aus der Ecke, wo dessen Bett stand.

"Ich bin aufgeregt.", gab sie zu.

"Das glaube ich Dir.", antwortete der alte Mann, während er sich mit sichtlicher Mühe aus dem Bett heraus quälte und sich erst einmal streckte. Dann wandte er sich ihr wieder zu. "Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Zum Glück wissen wir ja, auf was wir uns einlassen."

Sie nickte und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Füße auf den Boden und stand schließlich auf.

"Mein Knöchel fühlt sich schon viel besser an.", sagte sie.

"Morgen wird alles soweit geheilt sein, dass Du auf die Reise mitkommen kannst."

"Falls ich es euch später nicht mehr sagen kann, Gaius.", begann sie und blickte ihn an. "Danke für alles."

Er lachte leise und kam zu ihr hinüber.

"Es wird Dir nichts geschehen, Du wirst noch tausend Gelegenheiten haben, um Dich bei mir zu bedanken - wobei das gar nicht nötig ist, hörst Du?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte.

"Ich mache uns Frühstück und dann werfe ich Merlin aus dem Bett, bevor er noch zu spät kommt."

"Es ist soweit.", sagte Merlin, der nach dem Mittagessen der Hoheiten vorbei gekommen war, um selbst schnell einen Happen zu sich zu nehmen. "Zieh es an."

Er hatte es eilig und musste schnell wieder zurück, da er alles für die bevorstehende Reise packen und noch einige Dinge organisieren musste. Ennlin zierte sich und hatte das Armband noch immer nicht angerührt.

"Nimm es zumindest schon mal in die Hand.", ermunterte er sie und gab es ihr schließlich.

Als sie es ihm ab nahm, zuckte sie leicht zusammen. Sie schien dessen Magie vielleicht noch stärker zu spüren, als er selbst. Er hoffte wirklich, eines Tages mehr über ihre Fähigkeiten zu erfahren. Schließlich streifte sie das Band über ihre Finger und es glitt um ihr Handgelenk. Aufmerksam beobachtete er ihre Reaktion, doch sie blickte ihn nur angespannt und fragend an.

"Spürst Du etwas?", fragte Gaius nun.

"Nichts.", antwortete sie.

"Nun, dann würde ich sagen, ich werde aufpassen und Du gehst wieder an die Arbeit, Merlin.", beschloss der Arzt.

"Seid vorsichtig.", murmelte er ihm noch zu, bevor er den Raum schweren Herzens verließ.

Stacia hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf.

Es war soweit! Das Armband! Sie lächelte - sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Ennlin es tragen würde. Aber offenbar hatte sie sich doch getäuscht und das Mädchen war einfach nur nicht so kontaktfreudig, wie etwa Freya.

"Was ist mit Dir?", fragte diese auch in diesem Moment.

"Nichts, mir ist gerade nur eingefallen, dass ich etwas vergessen habe. Ich bin gleich zurück."

"Aber... die Wäsche!"

"Ich bin sofort zurück!", mit diesen Worten stürmte Stacia aus dem dunklen und kalten Raum im unteren Bereich des Schlosses, hinauf in den Schlosshof.

Sie konnte nun genau fühlen, wo Ennlin sich aufhielt. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Turm, in dem sich Gaius´ Gemächer befanden. Sie war also noch nicht zurück bei der Arbeit.

Doch sobald sie dem Königspaar wieder näher kam, würde sie ihren Vorteil ausnutzen...

"Ennlin, fühlst Du Dich in irgend einer Weise anders als sonst?", fragte Gaius im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages zum etwa fünften Mal.

"Es tut mir leid, aber es ist alles wie immer. Wie ich sagte, ich habe sogar hervorragend geschlafen."

Sie befand sich mit dem Arzt in ihrem Zimmer und er half ihr, einige Dinge für die Reise zu packen. Es würde jeden Moment losgehen und sie mussten sich beeilen.

"Na schön... dann müssen wir auf Merlin hoffen, wenn ihr unterwegs seid.", Gaius reichte ihr die gepackte Tasche. "Gut... und jetzt los mit Dir, die Pferde werden im Hof bereits gesattelt. Bist Du aufgeregt?"

Sie nickte. Das war ihre erste Reise mit den Hoheiten, sie hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde.

"Kommt mir beide wieder gesund nach Hause und vertraue Merlin, hörst Du?"

Sie nickte und näherte sich der Tür. Ein wenig schmerzte ihr Fuß noch und sie humpelte etwas, doch sie würde heute die meiste Zeit des Tages sowieso auf einem Pferd verbringen, sodass sie es gut schaffen sollte.

Gaius folgte ihr und begleitete sie nach unten. Ennlin hatte Gaius gegenüber nichts gesagt, doch seit sie das Armband trug, ging es ihr erstaunlich gut. Sie wusste, dass sie diesem Hochgefühl und dieser Empfindung von Sicherheit, die sie mit einem Mal verspürte, nicht nachgeben durfte und sie versuchte sich immer wieder an ihr Vorgehen zu erinnern, dass sie das alles nur taten, um Stacias Plan heraus zu bekommen - doch was, wenn Stacia überhaupt nichts Böses im Sinn hatte und dieses Armband ihr einfach nur Heilungskräfte übertrug?

Gaius bot ihr seinen Arm und half ihr die erste Treppe hinunter. In diesem Moment hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich.

"Ennlin?"

Sie wusste sofort, wem sie gehörte. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Gaius tat es ihr gleich. Es war Stacia, die wie zufällig vorbei gekommen war, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie um diese frühe Stunde auf sie gewartet haben musste. Gaius Mine verhärtete sich und sein Arm spannte sich merklich an, als sie näher kam.

"Ennlin, meine Freundin. Guten Morgen Herr Gaius. Geht es ihr wieder gut?", Stacia trat in das frühe Licht dieses Tages und lächelte.

"Sie ist auf dem Wege der Besserung, ja.", gab der Arzt zurück. "Wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen, oder?"

"Nein, verzeiht.", antwortete sie höflich. "Ich bin Stacia und kenne Ennlin von der Arbeit.", dann fiel ihr Blick auf Ennlins Arm. "Wie ich sehe, trägst Du mein Armband?"

"Ja, es ist wirklich schön.", antwortete sie, bevor sie überhaupt über ihre Antwort nachdenken konnte.

"Ich freue mich, dass es Dir gefällt.", Stacia nahm Ennlins Hand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Stein, der dort eingeflochten war. "Es soll Dir Glück bringen. Fühlst Du Dich wohl genug, um heute Deine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen? Was hast Du vor? Warum seid ihr schon so früh auf den Beinen?"

"Wir reiten heute nach Osten, in Cenreds früheres Königreich.", berichtete Ennlin wahrheitsgemäß, ohne sich etwas Böses dabei zu denken.

Gaius warf ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu und in der nächsten Sekunde hätte sie sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können, dass sie gerade verraten hatte, wo Stacia ihnen in den nächsten Tagen auflauern konnte.

"Tatsächlich...", murmelte Stacia. "Nun, ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise.", sie verbeugte sich leicht vor dem älteren Mann. "Gaius."

Dann entfernte sich wieder. Gaius starrte Ennlin noch immer an und wartete, bis sich Stacias Schritte entfernt hatten, bevor er sprach.

"Warum hast Du das getan?"

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht, ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht!", stieß Ennlin hervor und zog sich sofort das Armband ab. Sie warf es auf den Boden und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper. "Das ist dieses Ding!"

"In der Tat.", er hob es auf und betrachtete es noch einmal. "Offenbar sollte es dafür sorgen, dass Du ihr gegenüber Vertrauen fasst und ihr Informationen zukommen lässt. Aber scheinbar hat sie soeben die Information erhalten, auf die sie gewartet hat."

"Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wir können die Reise nicht aufhalten.", sagte Ennlin verzweifelt.

"Nein... wir müssen Merlin berichten, was geschehen ist und ihr müsst sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein."

Böse lächelnd lief Stacia durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Ennlin vertraute ihr... der Zauber wirkte. Und es war ja alles noch so viel besser, als sie es sich ausgemalt hatte!

Der König und seine Gattin gingen auf eine Reise! Richtung Osten, vorbei an den Höhlen im Wald von Ascetir!

Sie musste sofort zu der Furt von Ascetir reiten um dort eine alte Bekannte ihres Lehrers zu besuchen...

"Geht es Dir wirklich wieder gut?", fragte Guinevere, als sie das Schloss auf den Rücken ihrer Pferde verlassen hatten und sich der Waldgrenze näherten.

"Ich bin wieder ganz auf den Beinen, Milady.", antwortete Ennlin lächelnd. "Ich fühle mich nach den Tagen bei Gaius sogar wie neu geboren."

"Dann bin ich sehr froh. Ich freue mich, dass ich diese Reise nicht ohne Dich antreten musste."

"Wie lange werden wir denn unterwegs sein?", fragte sie.

"Zwei volle Tage bis wir die Grenze erreichen.", rief Percival, der gleich vor ihnen ritt, über seine Schulter zurück. "Das ist Deine erste große Reise, seit Du in Camelot angekommen bist, richtig?"

"Es ist meine erste Reise zu Pferd und über die Grenzen des Königreiches überhaupt."

"Nun, Du wirst erkennen, dass es nirgendwo so schön ist, wie in Camelot.", rief König Arthur von vorne und die Ritter lachten zustimmend.

"Ganz gewiss, Sire.", gab Ennlin zurück und reihte sich schließlich neben Merlin ein.

Ihr gingen die Vorkommnisse im Schloss nicht mehr aus dem Sinn und auch der junge Zauberer schien sehr angespannt zu sein. Er behielt die Umgebung genau im Blick.

Sie waren eine große Reisegesellschaft, neben Percival waren noch sieben weitere Ritter und zwei Wachen zum Schutz des Königspaares dabei - doch waren sie genug, um gegen eine Hexe anzukommen?

"Geht es Dir gut?", fragte er leise.

"Alles bestens. Ich könnte mich nur für meine Dummheit ohrfeigen."

"Es war nicht Deine Schuld. Wenn, dann gib mir die Schuld, ich hatte diese dumme Idee, dass Du das Ding anlegen sollst."

"Ach, Du gibst also zu, dass es eine dumme Idee war?", stichelte sie.

"Naja, so dumm auch wieder nicht.", verteidigte er sich sofort. "Wir wissen jetzt immerhin, was sie im Schilde führt. Nur leider wissen wir jetzt auch, dass wir uns gerade für sie auf dem Servierteller präsentieren..."

Mit einem unguten Gefühl blickte Ennlin sich um. Der Wald um sie herum erschien ihr mit einem Mal noch bedrohlicher. Sie konnte nur auf ihre Fähigkeiten vertrauen, dass sie Stacias Aura früh genug sehen würde, selbst wenn sie sich irgendwo versteckt hielt.

Stacia hatte ihr Pferd fast bis zur Erschöpfung angetrieben und am Nachmittag endlich die Furt erreicht. An einem kleinen Bachlauf stieg sie aus ihrem Sattel und ließ ihr Pferd trinken. Es brauchte Erholung, damit es bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder bereit war, sie zu der Gruppe der Reisenden zu tragen.

Langsam entfernte sie sich vom Wasser und steuerte eine der kleineren Höhlen an. Sie hoffte, dass sich die Hexe, die darin lebte, noch an sie erinnern würde. Wenn nicht, konnte das Zusammentreffen sehr böse für sie enden, doch Stacia vertraute auf Ihr Glück und darauf, dass sie Alte ein gutes Gedächtnis hatte.

Als sie die modrige und stinkende Höhle betrat bemerkte sie sofort, dass man ihre Anwesenheit offenbar schon erwartet hatte. Sofort umschlangen dicke Wurzeln ihre Beine und hinderten sie daran, weiter zu gehen. Gezwungen, dort zu verharren, blieb sie stehen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Sie wusste, dass diese Pflanzen sich immer weiter zuziehen würden, wenn sie versuchen würde zu fliehen.

"Ich bin hier, um mit Aralda zu sprechen.", rief sie in die Dunkelheit und ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider. "Ich bin eine Schülerin von Godeon. Ich habe diesen Ort bereits ein Mal mit ihm besucht."

"Godeon...", zischte es aus dem Dunkel vor ihr und Stacia hörte, wie sich etwas auf sie zu bewegte. "Godeon war schon lange nicht mehr hier."

Dann trat eine kleine, geduckte Gestalt in das wenige Licht, das vom Eingang noch herein fiel und hob den Kopf, um Stacia anblicken zu können.

Beim ersten Besuch hatte Stacia sich bei dem Anblick gefürchtet, doch nun wusste sie, was sie erwartete. Das Gesicht der Hexe war fürchterlich entstellt, ihre Stimme nicht mehr, als ein wütendes Flüstern. Sie war nur knapp dem Tod auf dem Scheiterhaufen entkommen, hatte ein Auge und einen Arm verloren, doch die Alte war eine der Fähigsten ihres Faches und sie würde zum Schlüssel für Stacias Plan werden.

"Ich erinnere mich an Dich.", fuhr Aralda fort. "Was willst Du hier? Bringst Du eine Nachricht Deines Meisters für mich?"

"Nein, Gesegnete.", Stacia sprach sie so an, wie sie es von ihrem Lehrer gelernt hatte. "Ich befinde mich derzeit auf meiner eigenen Mission. Einer Mission, gegen Camelot."

"Camelot!", Aralda spuckte drei Mal auf den Boden. "Verflucht habe ich diesen elenden Uther und sein Reich, nachdem er mir meine Schönheit genommen hat!"

"Uther ist inzwischen tot.", berichtete Stacia. "Ich will seinen Sohn, Arthur, vernichten um Camelot ein für alle Mal ins Unheil und Verderben zu stürzen. Ich will, dass er leidet."

"Arthur ist jetzt also König? Gut, gut... er ist ein einfacher, unerfahrener Gegner.", Aralda packte Stacias Arm. "Wie sieht Dein Plan aus?"

Die junge Hexe lächelte zufrieden und beugte sich zu Aralda hinunter, um ihr alles zu berichten...

"Hier schlagen wir unser Nachtlager auf.", beschloss Arthur und alle stiegen von ihren Pferden.

Nachdem Feuerholz gesammelt war, die Pferde versorgt waren und das von Merlin und Ennlin vorbereitete Essen über dem Feuer köchelte, machten sie sich daran, die Decken auszubreiten, auf denen die Reisenden übernachten sollten.

"Du bist so still.", stellte Merlin fest und warf Ennlin einen prüfenden Blick zu.

"Es war ein langer Tag und ich versuche, wachsam zu sein."

"Könntest Du sie erkennen wenn sie sich nähert?", fragte er leise und kam etwas näher. "Ich meine, selbst in der Nacht?"

"Ja.", gab sie zurück. "Aber was tun wir, wenn sie sich wirklich nähert."

"Lass das meine Sorge sein.", antwortete er. "Ich werde schon mit ihr fertig."

"Merlin, ich habe Angst. Bitte sei vorsichtig."

Er nickte nur kurz und setzte dann seine Arbeit fort.

Stacia trieb ihr Pferd erneut an, um die letzten hellen Minuten dieses Tages noch auszunutzen. Sie wusste, dass auch Aralda sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

Für Stacia war es leicht, die Reisenden zu finden, denn dank des Armbandes hatte sie nun eine Art magisches Leuchtfeuer, dem sie nur zu folgen brauchte. Selbst wenn sie es abgenommen hatte, würde der Zauber noch eine Weile nachwirken. Ennlin konnte sich gar nicht vor ihr verstecken, selbst wenn sie es wollte.

Sie würde sie gleich erreicht haben und dann würde sie sich im Dunkel des Waldes verstecken und warten, bis sie ihren neuen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte...

"Bist Du eifersüchtig?"

Merlin zuckte zusammen, denn es hatte eine ganze Weile Stille geherrscht und er hatte die Umgebung im Auge behalten.

Es war Gwen, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Arthur und die Ritter schliefen bereits, nur die Wachen standen etwas weiter entfernt und taten es Merlin gleich. Ennlin und Percival saßen noch am Feuer und unterhielten sich leise. Gwen lag auf ihrer Decke und hatte ihn beobachtet.

"Wieso eifersüchtig?", flüsterte er.

"Du lässt Ennlin keine Sekunde aus den Augen, reitest neben ihr her und scheinbar hat es Dich gestört, dass sie sich beim Essen zu Percival gesetzt hat.", die Königin lächelte im schwachen Feuerschein.

"Das ist es nicht.", antwortete er. "Ich will nur nicht, dass sie einen Fehler macht, das ist alles.", versuchte er sein Verhalten irgendwie zu erklären.

Ennlin hatte sich nur widerwillig zu Percival gesetzt, das wusste er. Doch der Ritter hatte ihr den Platz angeboten. Auch jetzt noch saßen die Beiden am Feuer und er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie dieses Zusammensein gerade ab lief, so angespannt wie Ennlin zu sein schien. Auch sie blickte sich ständig suchend um und erwartete scheinbar jederzeit einen Angriff.

"Mit Percival?", lenkte Gwen seine Gedanken wieder auf ihre Unterhaltung.

"Nein, bei ihrer Arbeit.", gab er nur knapp zurück.

"Merlin, Du bist doch nicht ihr Lehrer. Sie arbeitet jetzt schon so lange für mich und sie macht ihre Sache gut."

"Naja... wenn ich mir so Deine, verzeiht, _Eure_ Haare so ansehe... Milady.", versuchte er die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

"Merlin!", sie kicherte. "So schlimm sind sie doch auch nicht, oder?"

Er lachte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass er nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, doch zugegeben war Flechten und Frisuren stecken nicht gerade eine Stärke von Ennlin.

"Gute Nacht, Gwen.", er beschloss, das Gespräch an dieser Stelle zu beenden und zum Glück schloss die Königin nun auch wirklich ihre Augen.

Wenige Minuten später schlief sie tief und fest.

"Du scheinst so abgelenkt zu sein, was ist los?", fragte Percival.

Ennlin wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Sie hätte ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten gerne erklärt, doch sie konnte dem Ritter nicht die Wahrheit sagen.

Percival bemühte sich wirklich sehr um sie und sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Doch jetzt gerade war es eben sehr unpassend. Doch wie sollte sie ihm das klar machen, ohne ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen?

"Es tut mir leid, ich bin sehr müde und mein Bein schmerzt noch etwas.", log sie.

"Ich dachte schon, Du fühlst Dich unwohl in meiner Nähe."

Sie blickte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er lächelte und erhob sich schließlich von seinem Platz auf einem alten Baumstamm. Er bot ihr seinen blanken Arm, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Er trug noch immer nichts über seinem Kettenhemd, während Ennlin schon dick eingewickelt in ihrem Reiseumhang neben ihm saß.

"Ist Dir nicht kalt?", fragte sie.

"Mir wird so schnell nicht kalt.", gab er zurück. "Komm, ich bringe Dich zu Deinem Schlafplatz."

Schließlich ergriff sie seinen Arm und als sie seine warme Haut berührte und er sie hoch an seine Seite zog, schoss ihr Herzschlag wieder in die Höhe, wie nur wenige Tage zuvor im Schloss, als er sie zu Gaius gebracht hatte. Sie verspürte mit einmal ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch und blickte zu ihm hoch. Sie bemerkte, dass er sie ebenfalls ansah. Ging es ihm vielleicht genauso wie ihr? Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und sie fühlte wie sie leicht zu zittern begann, als er seinen Kopf senkte und sie küsste. Ein warmes Gefühl schoss durch ihren Körper und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. So etwas wie jetzt, hatte sie noch nie gefühlt! Es war, als würde alles ganz automatisch geschehen, als würde ihr Körper die Herrschaft übernehmen, nicht ihr Verstand. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, klammerte sie sich an ihm fest, denn mit einem Mal war ihr ganz schwindlig.

"Darauf habe ich schon lange gewartet.", er lächelte wieder.

Ennlin wurde sich plötzlich ihrer Handlungen bewusst. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass ein solch stattlicher Mann, ein Ritter, jemanden wie sie mögen könnte. Außerdem durfte es nicht sein. Sie lächelte traurig, als ihr diese Tatsache klar wurde.

"Percival, wir werden niemals zusammen sein können. Du bist ein Adliger, ein Ritter."

"Ich bin nicht von adliger Herkunft.", antwortete er bestimmt. "Warum sollte uns etwas im Wege stehen? Oder willst Du mich etwa nicht?"

Sie hielt seinem forschenden Blick stand.

"Doch, natürlich.", sie lachte unsicher. "Ich... weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich hätte niemals zu träumen gewagt, dass jemand wie Du... ich bin einfach sehr überrascht."

Er lachte leise und drückte sie an sich.

"Keine Sorge. Wir haben Zeit.", sagte er und erneut verspürte sie dieses Kribbeln in ihrem Innern.

Geduldig verharrte Stacia regungslos im Dickicht, nachdem sie die Reisenden endlich erreicht hatte. Sie beobachtete die Szene zwischen dem Ritter und Ennlin, die sich ihr bot. Sie konnte kaum glauben was sie da sah. Solch eine Verbindung konnte der König doch nicht gut heißen.

Ihr Blick wanderte über die Übrigen, die meisten schliefen. Nun ja, wenn der König sich eine Dienerin als Frau nahm, dann konnte es ein Ritter ihm wohl gleich tun. Ihr Blick blieb auf Merlin hängen, der aufmerksam die Umgebung beobachtete, ebenso wie die beiden Wachen.

Doch sie alle stellten kein Hindernis für sie dar. Mit Araldas Hilfe würde sie sie alle in die Falle locken. Das hier war ab sofort eine Jagd, ein Spiel. Und es würde jetzt beginnen...

Merlin versuchte, sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, doch offenbar hatte Ennlin den Verstand verloren, denn sie und Percival hatten sich gerade geküsst! Nicht, dass er sich nicht für die Beiden freuen würde, falls der König die Verbindung überhaupt gut heißen würde - doch er hatte auf Ennlins Hilfe gehofft. Was, wenn Stacia bereits hier war?

Aufgewühlt erhob er sich von seinem Platz und ging den Beiden entgegen, als Percival Ennlin zu ihrer Decke brachte. Mit Mühe brachte er ein Lächeln hervor und nickte Percival zu.

"Keine Sorge, ich werde meinen Mund halten.", sagte er.

"Wir haben nichts zu verbergen, Merlin.", gab der Ritter zurück.

"Schlaf gut.", sagte Ennlin nun und ließ sich auf ihrer Decke nieder.

"Ihr auch.", verabschiedete Percival sich und entfernte sich.

"Bist Du noch bei Sinnen?", flüsterte Merlin, sobald er außer Hörweite war und kniete sich neben sie.

"Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, es ist einfach passiert!", gab sie zurück und sie sah wirklich beschämt aus.

Merlin lachte leise und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

"Na, das wird noch interessant werden.", murmelte er. "Könntest Du Dich jetzt aber bitte wieder konzentrieren und Dich mal umsehen?"

"Bitte entschuldige.", sie blickte sich sofort um und plötzlich erstarrte sie. "Sie ist hier!", stieß sie hervor.

"Sieh nicht hin!", flüsterte Merlin und sie beide senkten ihre Köpfe. "Dort drüben?"

"Ja, ich kann den Schein ihrer Aura sehen... was sollen wir jetzt nur tun?"

Doch noch bevor er ihr eine Antwort geben konnte, legte sich mit einem Mal ein dichter Nebel über ihr Lager. Eindeutig ein Werk von Magie. Er sprang auf. Man konnte mit einem Mal seine eigene Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen.

Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen! Blind blickte er sich um.

"Kannst Du sie sehen?", fragte er Ennlin.

"Nein!", sie klammerte sich an seinen Arm und zuckte zusammen, als sie erstickte Laute hörten, die von den Wachen zu kommen schienen.

"Ein Angriff!", rief Merlin nun laut, um alle zu wecken. "Wacht auf!"

Stacia war gerade mit den beiden Wachen fertig und tötete einen der Ritter, bevor er auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um zu schreien. Sie wollte schnell und lautlos vorgehen. Sie konnte in dem Nebel hervorragend sehen und bis die, die den Nebel bemerkten verstanden, was hier vorging, würde es zu spät sein.

Doch ihr Plan wurde jäh zerstört, als sie Merlin rufen hörte. Dieser verdammte Junge!

Stacia ließ von dem Ritter ab und richtete sich auf. Sofort nach dem Warnruf brach das Chaos aus. Die Ritter und der König sprangen auf und zogen ihre Schwerter, sogar die Königin zog einen Dolch aus ihrem Gewand.

So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt!

Wütend stürmte sie durch den Nebel, direkt auf Merlin zu. Sie sprang im Lauf nach vorne und rammte ihm mit voller Wucht ein Knie in den Körper, als sie ihn erreichte. Mit Schwung riss sie ihn zu Boden und er schlug mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den kalten Untergrund auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet! Sehr gut!

Sie packte seinen Hals mit ihrer Hand und platzierte die Andere auf seinem Brustkorb, um seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. In Gedanken hatte sie bereits begonnen, die Worte des Zauberspruchs zu formen, als er plötzlich seine Augen aufschlug.

Sein Blick fand den Ihren und mit einem Mal glühten seine Augen! Im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie durch eine Energiewelle von ihm geschleudert, flog mehrere Meter durch die Luft und krachte schließlich gegen einen Baumstamm. Der Aufprall nahm ihr die Luft und die Schmerzen, die ihren Körper durchzuckten, waren unbeschreiblich.

Atemlos sackte sie zu Boden und blieb einen Moment benommen auf der Seite liegen. Ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte von dem Energiestoß und von ihrer Begegnung mit dem Stamm.

Doch während sie wartete bis sie sich wieder rühren konnte realisierte sie was gerade geschehen war: Merlin besaß Magie!

Und nicht nur etwas Magie, er war ein starker Gegner. Nun, mit dieser Wendung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ein Grund mehr, den Jungen aus dem Weg zu räumen, bevor sie sich Arthur vornehmen würde.

Doch alleine würde sie es jetzt nicht mehr schaffen. Sie musste noch einmal mit Aralda sprechen...

Ennlin hatte tatenlos mit ansehen müssen, wie Stacia mit einem Mal aus dem Nebel aufgetaucht war und wie sie Merlin zu Boden gerissen hatte. Sie war nach hinten gestolpert und hatte die Beiden aufgrund des dichten, unwirklichen Nebels aus den Augen verloren, doch mit einem Mal schien Merlins Aura geradezu aus Licht zu explodieren und sie erhellte wie ein weißer Feuerball die gesamte Umgebung.

Ennlin spürte, wie sich die Energiewelle von ihm ausbreitete und sie fiel nach hinten, doch die Kraft floss durch sie hindurch, ohne ihr zu schaden. Sie landete auf einer ausgebreiteten Decke und hörte nur Sekunden später, wie etwas Schweres weiter entfernt im Wald auf den Boden fiel.

Ihr wurde klar, dass Merlin Stacia von sich gestoßen haben musste! Schnell drehte sie sich um und kroch zu ihm hinüber. Als sie sich ihm näherte und endlich etwas im Nebel erkennen konnte sah sie, dass er noch immer auf dem Boden lag und sichtlich benommen war.

"Merlin!", stieß sie aufgeregt hervor. "Was ist los? Kannst Du mir sagen, was sie getan hat?"

"Mein... Kopf...", flüsterte er nur und schloss schließlich erschöpft seine Augen.

Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit der Hand über seine Haare und hob seinen Kopf etwas an, um seinen Hinterkopf untersuchen zu können. Sie bemerkte schnell das Blut, das aus einer Wunde knapp über seinem Ohr floss.

"Schon gut.", sagte sie, um ihn zu beruhigen, dabei bekam sie selbst es gerade erst richtig mit der Angst zu tun.

Wenn Merlin verletzt war, dann waren sie alle schutzlos ausgeliefert! Aufgewühlt blickte sich um, doch sie konnte noch immer nichts durch den Nebel sehen. War die Hexe noch hier? Würde sie noch einmal angreifen?

Um sie herum riefen sich die Anderen Dinge zu, um sich in dem dichten Nebel zu finden und verteidigen zu können und Ennlin hoffte nur inständig, dass Stacia keinen weiteren Angriff wagen würde. Vielleicht hatte Merlin es geschafft sie zu vertreiben oder gar, sie zu töten?

"Ich brauche Hilfe! Merlin ist verletzt!", rief sie nun.

"Merlin!?", hörte sie den König rufen. "Wo seid ihr?"

"Hier drüben!", antwortete sie und hörte, wie sich vorsichtige Schritte näherten. "Wir sind hier."

Kurz darauf erschien König Arthur, seine Frau an seinen Arm geklammert. Auch Percival kam herüber und war zum Glück wohlauf. Ennlin war erleichtert, sie alle lebendig zu sehen.

"Merlin, kannst Du mich hören?", Arthur ging neben dem jungen Zauberer auf die Knie. "Was ist passiert?"

Er war sichtbar schockiert, seinen Freund hilflos dort liegen zu sehen. Merlins Lider flatterten, als er Arthurs Stimme hörte, doch er war nicht mehr richtig bei sich und kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Auch Gwen ging neben ihrem Ehemann auf die Knie und nahm Merlins regungslose Hand in die Ihren. Percival blieb in Verteidigungshaltung und wandte ihnen allen den Rücken zu.

"Als er euch geweckt hat, wurde er zu Boden gerissen.", berichtete Ennlin mit zitternder Stimme. "Er hat eine Kopfverletzung, hier an der Seite. Er muss auf einem Stein oder einer Wurzel aufgeschlagen sein."

Arthur zog einen Handschuh aus und untersuchte ebenfalls Merlins Kopf. Er tastete auch kurz seinen Nacken ab.

"Wir brauchen etwas, um die Wunde zu verbinden und dann können wir nur hoffen, dass wir die Blutung stoppen können. Wenn wir Glück haben, wacht er in ein paar Stunden mit Kopfschmerzen auf und alles ist gut."

"Und was, wenn nicht?", fragte Gwen besorgt.

"Nun, hoffen wir, dass unsere Angreifer uns im Schlaf ermorden wollten und sich daher aus dem Staub gemacht haben. Sollten wir die Nacht überstehen, bringen wir ihn morgen Früh zurück nach Camelot, zu Gaius."

"Wenn wir die Nacht überstehen?", Gwen klang verängstigt.

"Keine Angst. Wir werden wachsam sein, es wird ihnen kein Überraschungsangriff mehr gelingen. Dieser Nebel wird sich hoffentlich bald verziehen... Kommt jetzt, legen wir Merlin auf eine Decke und Ennlin, ich brauche Verbandszeug."

Sie nickte und versuchte, so schnell wie möglich den Platz zu finden, wo sie ihre Tasche abgelegt hatte. Sie hatte einige saubere Tücher für den Abwasch eingepackt und diese würden sich nun eignen, um Merlins Wunde zu versorgen.

Stacia entfernte sich humpelnd, voller Wut und Hass gegenüber Merlin. Wieso musste ihr das Schicksal solch ein Hindernis in den Weg legen?

Dieser Zauber, den er ihr entgegen geschleudert hatte, hatte sie fast das Leben gekostet. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er aufgrund des Überraschungsmoments nicht seine gesamte Kraft gegen sie eingesetzt hatte. Hätte er sich mit voller Konzentration gegen sie verteidigt, wäre sie jetzt tot.

Sie schlug den Weg zu der nächst gelegenen Höhle ein, die Aralda als Unterschlupf und als Falle für die Reisenden gewählt hatte. Aralda hatte eine unglaubliche Macht über die Pflanzen und den Wald. Sie hatte alle Wege um den König und sein Gefolge so verändert, dass sie alle zu der Höhle führten. Durch den Nebel hätten sie keinen anderen Weg als diesen einschlagen können. Nicht, ohne in einem Dickicht zu landen, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab.

Doch nun war alles zunichte gemacht worden. Wie würde die alte Hexe reagieren, wenn sie unverrichteter Dinge zurück kehrte?

"Drei tote Männer und die Pferde sind weg.", berichtete Percival, als er zurück kehrte. "Und es scheint, als hätte der Pfad sich heute Nacht verändert."

Der Nebel hatte sich endlich etwas gelichtet und einige Ritter hatten versucht herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Die Übrigen hielten sich in der Nähe von Arthur und Guinevere auf, um sie zu beschützen. Die Hoheiten saßen neben Merlin und sie alle warteten darauf, dass er wieder zu sich kam um feststellen zu können, wie schwer seine Verletzung war.

"Der Pfad?", fragte Guinevere.

"Der Wald hat sich verändert, ich bin mir sicher, Milady.", antwortete Percival.

"Ich glaube Dir, Percival. Das hier war kein Werk von Banditen.", stellte Arthur fest. "Dieser Nebel ist auch keine natürliche Erscheinung. Ennlin, konntest Du etwas beobachten?"

Sie nickte und überlegte gleichzeitig, wie sie es am Besten verheimlichen konnte, dass Merlin Magie angewandt hatte, um sie alle zu retten.

"Merlin und ich waren noch wach, als der Nebel plötzlich kam, Sire. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Er zog herauf und im nächsten Moment hörten wir auch schon, wie die beiden Wachen angegriffen wurden. Merlin rief sofort, um Euch zu wecken, doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde er zu Boden gestoßen. Ich glaube, es war nur eine Person. Eine Frau."

"Eine Frau?", stieß der König hervor. "Wieso hat sie von Merlin abgelassen? Wo ist sie hin?"

"Ich glaube, sie wollte wirklich alle im Schlaf umbringen...", versuchte Ennlin es zu erklären.

"Das war Zauberei.", sagte Percival überzeugt. "Eine Hexe, die es auf Euch abgesehen hat, Sire."

"Das glaube ich auch.", antwortete Arthur. "Doch sie hätte uns alle lautlos töten können. Warum der Nebel, warum der Angriff auf Merlin?"

"Vielleicht wollte sie Euch nicht töten, Sire.", überlegte Percival nun laut. "Vielleicht wollte sie alle mit dem Nebel ablenken und Euch oder Milady entführen."

"Möglich.", gab er nachdenklich zurück.

"Arthur, wir müssen hier weg, was wenn sie es noch einmal versucht?", fragte Guinevere besorgt.

"Wir können ihr sowieso nicht entkommen. Wenn sie uns finden will, dann wird sie uns finden. Wichtig ist, dass wir eine gute Verteidigung aufbauen."

"Gegen Magie? Welche Verteidigung wollt ihr dagegen anwenden?", fragte Percival nun, doch Arthur blickte ihn nur ratlos an.

"Und Du bist Dir sicher, dass er so stark ist?", fragte Aralda aufgebracht.

"Seht mich an. Ich glaube, er hat mir einige Rippen gebrochen!"

"Die kann man heilen.", gab die Alte beiläufig zurück. "Etwas Anderes bereitet mir Sorgen."

"Was?", fragte Stacia und kam näher. "Was meint ihr?"

"Ich träumte neulich davon, dass etwas geschehen würde, das das Gleichgewicht der Mächte erschüttern würde. Vielleicht war es kein Traum."

"Eine Vision?", schlussfolgerte sie.

"Ja... eine Vision. Ich träumte, dass es eine Person gäbe, die der alten Kunst wieder einen höheren Stellenwert in der Welt verschaffen würde. Dann würde man auf uns, die die dunkle Magie anwenden, wieder Jagd ausüben."

"Ihr denkt, Merlin könnte derjenige sein?"

"Er steht dem König offenbar sehr nahe. Und wenn er wirklich so mächtig ist wie Du sagst, dann könnte er diese Person sein."

"Ich habe von Anfang an gefühlt, dass er schlecht für mich ist! Also müssen wir ihn noch vor allem Anderen beseitigen!", rief Stacia aufgebracht.

"Nein, ich will ihn nicht töten. Ich will ihn hier haben, ich will ihn verstehen, ihn studieren und schließlich seine Kraft der Meinen hinzu fügen!", sagte Aralda ruhig.

"Wie wäre das möglich?", fragte sie verwundert und fasziniert zugleich.

Die Alte lächelte und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer noch abscheulicheren Fratze.

"Vertrau mir, mein Kind. Ich bin nicht von Natur aus so mächtig geworden. Es gab einst einen Zauberer namens Sigan der die Fähigkeit hatte, Magie zu transferieren. Auch ich beherrsche diese Kunst.", ihre Stimme wurde lauter und entschlossener. "Noch ist dieser Merlin jung und unerfahren. Wir müssen jetzt zuschlagen, bevor er seine Bestimmung erfüllen kann. Wir werden so mächtig werden, dass uns niemand, nicht einmal alle Könige des gesamten Landes, aufhalten können.", dann drehte sie sich zu ihr. "Wenn es an er Zeit ist, kannst Du Deine Rache an König Arthur nehmen, doch jetzt lass uns diesen _Merlin_ hierher locken."

Stacia betrachtete die Hexe bewundernd und lächelte. Araldas Plan versprach viel Macht und das gefiel ihr...

Als Merlin wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er zunächst heftige Kopfschmerzen und seinen Herzschlag, den er pochend in seinem Kopf spürte. Ihm war schwindlig und leichte Übelkeit breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Er musste sich den Kopf wirklich heftig angestoßen haben...

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, doch es war noch dunkel um ihn herum, kein Licht blendete ihn, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Erst jetzt erinnerte er sich daran, was geschehen war. Stacia hatte sie angegriffen und er hatte sie mit aller Kraft die er hatte aufbringen können von sich gestoßen, als sie ihn zu Boden gerissen hatte. Er war sich sicher, wäre er nur noch wenige Sekunden länger benommen gewesen, hätte sie ihn getötet.

"Ist sie weg?", fragte er, doch es war mehr ein Flüstern, das aus seiner Kehle kam.

"Merlin!", er erkannte Arthur, der sich sofort über ihn beugte und lächelte. "Wird auch Zeit, dass Du wieder zu Dir kommst."

Merlin sah nun, dass sich auch Gwen und Ennlin in seiner Nähe aufhielten. Sie alle schienen erleichtert zu sein, ihn wieder wach zu sehen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so beliebt bin.", versuchte er zu scherzen.

Doch dann übermannte ihn wieder die Erschöpfung und er schloss erneut seine Augen.

"Hey, ich sagte doch, Du hast genug geschlafen!"

Arthurs Stimme klang nicht so sorglos, wie er es vielleicht beabsichtigte und kurz darauf fühlte Merlin eine Hand an seinem Hals. Er zwang sich, wach zu bleiben und schlug die Augen wieder auf.

"Gut so!", es war Arthur, der ihn in diesem Moment unter den Armen packte und etwas hoch zog.

Ennlin und Gwen stopften einige Decken unter seinen Oberkörper, sodass er etwas aufrechter sitzen konnte. Merlin fühlte sich noch immer kraftlos und ließ die Behandlung daher wortlos über sich ergehen, anstatt sich zu beschweren, wie er es im Normalfall getan hätte. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, so umsorgt zu werden. Er war sonst immer derjenige, der sich um alles kümmerte.

"Ist sie weg?", wiederholte er seine Frage schließlich.

"Für den Moment, ja. Offenbar hat sie ihren Ärger an Dir ausgelassen, weil Du uns geweckt hast.", sagte Gwen. "Du hattest großes Glück, dass Du noch am Leben bist. Drei Männer sind tot."

"Drei Männer?", wiederholte er. Merlin konnte es kaum glauben und fühlte sich plötzlich furchtbar, weil er nichts hatte tun können. "Nein..."

"Du hast uns Anderen gerettet, indem Du uns geweckt hast.", Arthur schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.

"Hätte ich doch früher etwas bemerkt."

"Es ist ebenso meine Schuld.", sagte Ennlin nun und als sich ihr alle zu wandten fügte sie schnell hinzu. "Ich hätte auch etwas bemerken sollen. Merlin, Du darfst Dir nicht die Schuld geben, hörst Du?"

Er wusste, was in ihr vorging. Sie war durch Percival abgelenkt gewesen und machte sich sicher Vorwürfe, weil sie dadurch Stacia nicht früher bemerkt hatte.

"Hört auf damit. Wir können, wie bereits gesagt, froh sein, dass ihr uns überhaupt noch warnen konntet.", beendete Arthur das Gespräch. "Die Frage ist jetzt, ob es Dir möglich ist zu laufen und ob wir es bis nach Camelot zurück schaffen."

"Zurück nach Camelot?", fragte Merlin. "Was ist mit euren Verhandlungen?"

"Die kann ich auch später noch führen. Du musst zu Gaius und in Camelot sind wir sicher. Wir müssen aus diesem Wald heraus."

Merlin fühlte sich bei weitem nicht so gut. Der Schwindel und die Übelkeit wurden nicht weniger, doch er wollte Arthur kein Klotz am Bein sein.

"Ich kann laufen.", sagte er daher entschlossen.

"Guter Mann.", Arthur klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und erhob sich. Er wandte sich seinen Männern zu. "Beim ersten Morgengrauen kehren wir zurück nach Camelot.", verkündete er.

Merlin warf Ennlin einen besorgten Blick zu. Stacia war für den Moment vielleicht vertrieben worden, doch er fürchtete, dass sie einen erneuten Angriff wagen könnte, solange sie sich noch nicht innerhalb der sicheren Mauern von Schloss Camelot aufhielten.

"Wie wollt ihr ihn hier her bekommen?", fragte Stacia.

"Ich werde ihn rufen. Wenn ich ihm zeige was wir sonst mit den Anderen machen, wird er uns freiwillig aufsuchen."

"Ihr benutzt die Gedankensprache über solch einen weiten Weg hinweg?"

"Nicht nur das, ich vermittle ihm Bilder. Der Junge wird gleich eine sehr unschöne Vision haben."

Stacia beobachtete fasziniert, wie Aralda die Augen schloss und ihren Geist öffnete.

Ennlin betrachtete Merlin besorgt. Er schlief wieder und sah blass und erschöpft aus. Sie bezweifelte, dass er tatsächlich in der Lage war, den weiten Weg zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Vielleicht würde es besser sein, wenn sie eine Trage anfertigten?

Während sie noch überlegte, ob sie diesen Vorschlag machen sollte bemerkte sie, wie Merlins Mine sich veränderte. Er schien einen schlimmen Traum zu haben und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Schnell griff sie nach seinem Arm, um ihn zu wecken.

"Merlin, wach auf.", sie drückte seine Hand, doch er reagierte nicht. "Merlin!", nun schüttelte sie ihn leicht.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er furchtbare Dinge in seinem Traum sehen musste und sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, weil sie ihn nicht wach bekam. Gerade, als sie die Anderen um Hilfe rufen wollte, schlug er endlich seine Augen auf. Er blickte sie verstört und voller Angst an.

"Es war nur ein Traum.", sagte sie, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Er brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass er wieder wach war und senkte seinen Blick.

"Ja... ein Traum", stieß er hervor, während er blinzelte, um die Bilder wohl zu vertreiben.

"Geht es? Soll ich Dir etwas bringen? Etwas Wasser?"

Er nickte vorsichtig und Ennlin stand auf und ging zu der Feuerstelle hinüber, wo sie ihre Tasche abgelegt hatte. Ihr Trinkschlauch war noch gut gefüllt und gleich wenn sie los gingen, würde sie ihn an der ersten Quelle wieder auffüllen.

Sie bemerkte, dass die Anderen die Umgebung noch aufmerksam beobachteten. Nur Percival warf ihr kurz einen Blick zu, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Offenbar rechneten alle damit, dass jederzeit wieder ein Angriff statt finden konnte. Ennlin hoffte, dass sie den Morgen ohne einen weiteren Zwischenfall erleben würden und endlich los konnten.

Nach einem Moment drehte sie sich wieder zu Merlin um - doch er war weg! Die Decke lag aufgeschlagen da und er war verschwunden! Schnell sah sie sich um und entdeckte seine Aura. Er befand sich bereits weit entfernt im Wald. Gleich würde sie ihn aus den Augen verlieren.

Sie drehte sich zurück zu den Anderen, doch wenn sie sie informierte, dann wäre Merlin weg. Und wie sollte sie erklären, was geschehen war? Merlin musste einen guten Grund haben, sie zu verlassen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ sie ihren Trinkschlauch fallen und lief ihm nach.

Nach wenigen Metern war sie im Dickicht des Waldes verschwunden. Sie warf noch einen Blick zurück, doch niemand im Lager hatte ihr Verschwinden bemerkt. Schnell ging sie weiter, denn Merlin hatte noch an Tempo zugelegt, wie es schien.

Warum war er einfach gegangen, ohne einen Ton zu sagen? Dann wurde es ihr klar: Der Traum war kein Traum gewesen. Es musste eine Vision gewesen sein! Was, wenn Merlin gesehen hatte, was passieren würde? Und jetzt war er gegangen, um sie alle zu verteidigen? Aber konnte er es in seinem Zustand mit Stacia aufnehmen?

Sie beschloss, alles zu beobachten und Hilfe zu holen, sobald sie wusste, wo Stacia sich versteckte...

Die Anderen würden sowieso nicht ohne sie gehen und ihr Verschwinden würde sicher nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben.

Merlin folgte dem schmalen Pfad, der ihn wie in der Vision gezeigt, zu den Hexen führen würde. Die Vision, die er gehabt hatte, war schrecklich gewesen und sein Herz raste noch immer. Er fühlte sich momentan keinesfalls in der Lage, zwei Gegnerinnen entgegen zu treten, doch ihm blieb keine Wahl. Er versuchte seine Kopfschmerzen, den Schwindel und die Übelkeit zu ignorieren, doch er befürchtete, dass sein körperlicher Zustand sich so schnell nicht bessern würde.

Stacia war gerissener als sie angenommen hatten. Sie hatte sich nach seiner Verteidigung Hilfe gesucht. Die Vision hatte ihm eine sehr mächtige Hexe übermittelt und sie hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass alle im Lager dem Tod geweiht waren, wenn er nicht umgehend zu der Höhle kommen würde, in der sie sich versteckten.

Er hatte schreckliche Bilder gesehen und er hoffte, dass seine Macht ausreichte, um sie zu besiegen. Offenbar hatte diese Hexe viel Erfahrung und sie hatte die Fähigkeit, sich die Natur zu Eigen zu machen. Merlin hatte keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen. Zwar konnte er sich die Elemente, wie Wind oder Nebel zunutze machen, doch das Wesen von Pflanzen oder Tieren zu verändern, das war etwas, wovon er bislang die Finger gelassen hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, als er in seinem ersten Jahr in Camelot einen Hund zum Leben erweckt hatte - er und Gaius hatten den bissigen Kerl erst aus seinem Zimmer bekommen, als sie ihn mit einem mit Schlaftrunk versetzten Stück Fleisch außer Kraft gesetzt hatten.

Außer Atem blieb er kurz stehen. Es war nicht mehr weit und er musste sich überlegen, wie er vorgehen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass die Beiden ihm eine Falle gestellt hatten und dass sie ihn erwarteten.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er etwas entfernt das Brechen von Zweigen hörte. Wurde er verfolgt? Schnell lief er hinter einen Baum und versteckte sich. Er versuchte etwas in dem Halbdunkel der ersten Lichtstrahlen dieses Tages zu erkennen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seinen Verfolger ausgemacht hatte. Nur Sekunden später hatte er auch erkannt, wer es war. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Ennlin! Wieso war sie ihm gefolgt? Warum war er nicht schnell genug gewesen, um sie abzuschütteln? Er hatte gedacht, dass er bereits weit genug gelaufen war, sodass sie seine Aura nicht mehr hätte sehen können.

Sie schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er stehen geblieben war und tat es ihm gleich. Er trat hinter dem Baum hervor, stellte sich zurück auf den Pfad und blickte sie an. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sie konnte keinesfalls mitkommen. Sie kam zwischenzeitlich näher und blickte ihn schuldbewusst an.

"Was tust Du hier?", flüsterte er, als sie in Hörweite war.

"Das könnte ich Dich auch fragen!", gab sie frech zurück.

Oh, er wusste inzwischen nur zu gut, wie stur sie sein konnte. Er schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

"Ich musste gehen! Du verstehst das nicht!", sagte er.

"Oh doch, ich verstehe sehr gut. Das war kein Traum, Du hattest eine Vision, oder nicht? Wie kannst Du Dich nur in eine solche Gefahr begeben und alleine gehen? Genau das will Stacia doch!"

"Stacia ist nicht alleine.", informierte er sie und ihre Augen wurden groß. "Nicht mehr. Sie hat sich Hilfe gesucht, nachdem ich sie angegriffen habe. Eine mächtige Hexe. Wenn ich nicht dort hin gehe, und zwar alleine, dann wird sie euch alle töten."

"Aber-"

"Nein, es gibt keinen anderen Weg.", unterbrach er sie. "Höre nur dieses eine Mal auf mich. Geh zurück zu den Anderen!"

"Sie werden inzwischen bemerkt haben, dass wir weg sind. Merlin, was glaubst Du, was die Beiden tun werden? Sie locken Dich in eine Falle und dann töten sie uns trotzdem! Sie wollen Dich nur aus dem Weg räumen, damit wir Anderen schutzlos sind. Du tust genau das, was sie wollen!"

"Ich habe keine Wahl!"

In diesem Moment bemerkte er, wie der Wald um sie herum sich veränderte. Efeu und Ranken schlossen sich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit um sie, verflochten sich zu einem undurchlässigen Netz.

"Sie haben gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt! Komm!"

Er packte Ennlin am Arm und sie schafften es gerade noch, durch ein Loch zwischen dem zum Leben erwachten Grün zu schlüpfen. Ennlins Umhang verfing sich in den Dornen und riss sie zurück. Er half ihr, den Knoten um ihren Hals zu lösen, um den Umhang abzustreifen. Merlin lief weiter. Er blickte zurück und bemerkte, dass die Pflanzen hinter ihnen weiter wucherten, sie verfolgten - und sie weiter trieben.

"Lauf!", rief er und zog sie mit sich.

Offenbar hatte die Hexe sie beobachtet. Nun musste er Ennlin mitnehmen. Es blieb ihm keine Wahl...

"Was siehst Du?", fragte Stacia.

Aralda öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte. Stacia war inzwischen ganz fasziniert von den Fähigkeiten der alten Hexe. Die Pflanzen sprachen zu ihr und berichteten ihr, was im Wald vor sich ging. Sie selbst konnte von solch einer Macht nur träumen. Aber vielleicht würde Aralda sie diese Gabe lehren können.

"Er wird bald hier sein, aber er ist nicht alleine. Ein Mädchen ist bei ihm.", informierte sie sie.

"Ein Mädchen? Das kann nur Ennlin sein. Sie ist die Dienerin der Königin. Aber ich dachte, er würde alleine kommen?"

"Sie ist ihm gefolgt. Sie wird kein Problem darstellen. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn wir ein kleines Druckmittel in der Hand haben, falls er nicht mit uns kooperiert. Meinst Du nicht auch?"

"Oh, Ihr seid so gerissen, Aralda.", sagte Stacia bewundernd.

"Ich hatte lange keine Gelegenheit mehr, mein Können zu beweisen. Ich freue mich darauf."

Ennlin konnte kaum glauben, dass der Wald sich tatsächlich um sie herum veränderte. Percival hatte also Recht gehabt als er gesagt hatte, der Pfad hätte sich verändert! Wie konnte es möglich sein, dass eine Hexe solch eine Macht über die Natur hatte? Es jagte ihr eine unglaubliche Angst ein.

Merlin stoppte plötzlich und sie stieß gegen ihn. Sie hob ihren Blick und sah, warum er angehalten hatte. Vor ihnen lag der Eingang einer Höhle. Ennlin warf wieder einen Blick über ihre Schulter.

"Wir müssen weiter.", sagte Merlin außer Atem. "Bleib immer dicht bei mir."

Sie nickte nur und versuchte selbst, zu Atem zu kommen, während sie Merlin zum Eingang der Höhle folgte. Als sie ihren ersten Schritt hinein gemacht hatte, schlug ihr ein schwerer, fauliger Geruch entgegen. Dennoch zwang sie sich, weiter zu gehen.

Je weiter sie sich vom Eingang entfernten, desto kühler und feuchter wurde die Luft um sie herum. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an das Halbdunkel und Ennlin war froh, dass sie Merlins und ihre Aura sehen konnte, sonst hätte die Dunkelheit sie inzwischen wohl ganz eingehüllt.

Mit jedem Schritt den sie in das Innere der Höhle machten, fühlte Ennlin sich schlechter. Langsam keimte in ihr der Verdacht, dass es nicht nur die abgestandene und von stinkenden Gerüchen erfüllte Luft war, die ihr zu schaffen machte. Es schien, als sei dieser Ort mit einem Fluch belegt. Merlin blieb mit einem Mal stehen und rang nach Atem.

"Ich kann nicht weiter.", flüsterte er.

Sie selbst spürte mit einem Mal auch, wie ihr schwindlig wurde und sie schwankte. Blind streckte sie den Arm aus, um sich irgendwo ab zu stützen. Ihre Hand fand eine feuchte, glitschige Baumwurzel in der Wand, um die sie ihre Finger schloss. Dann plötzlich fühlte sie, wie sich etwas um ihr Armgelenk schlang.

Erschrocken unterdrückte sie einen Schrei. Sie zerrte an dem Ding, das sie festhielt. Sie fühlte wie es nun begann, ihren Unterarm zu umwickeln. Ihr Herzschlag schoss in die Höhe und sie fühlte, wie sie Panik ergriff. Sie drehte sich zur Wand und versuchte das Ding mit ihrer freien Hand zu packen und zu lösen, doch mit einem Mal spürte sie einen zweiten Strang, der sich nun um ihren Fuß wickelte und sie zur Seite zog. Sofort verlor sie auf dem modrigen Boden den Halt und fiel nach vorne. Während des Falls wurde ihr bereits gefangener Arm unangenehm nach hinten gebogen und sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf.

Im nächsten Moment war Merlin da. Sie vergrub vor Angst ihre Finger in seiner Jacke, um wenigstens einen sicheren Halt zu haben, während sie spürte, wie sich das Ding nun auch um ihr zweites Fußgelenk schlang.

"Nicht bewegen!", stieß er hervor. Im nächsten Moment glühte seine Aura auf. _"Abricaþ benda!"_

Nichts veränderte sich. Merlin versuchte es erneut.

_"Isen fæstnunga onlucan!"_

Als nach einem Augenblick nichts geschah, zerrte Merlin an den Pflanzensträngen. Er stöhnte vor Anstrengung auf, doch der Druck auf ihrer Haut gab keinen Deut nach. Es war sinnlos. Außer Atem ließ er sie los.

"Ich kann nichts tun!", rief er verzweifelt und sank neben ihr auf die Knie.

"Nein, Du kannst nichts tun."

Merlin schoss herum, als er die Stimme aus dem Dunkel hinter sich hörte. Er erkannte sie sofort. Es war Stacia. Erneut blickte er hinunter auf Ennlin und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich weitere Pflanzenstränge um ihren Körper wanden.

Mit Schrecken dachte er daran zurück, als er selbst in eine solche Falle geraten war. Anhorra hatte sie ihm im Labyrinth von Gedreth gestellt. Auch dort hatte er sich nicht befreien können und er war zu einem Bestandteil in Anhorras Test für Arthur geworden.

"Zeig Dich, Stacia.", rief er, doch nichts geschah.

Der Fluch, der auf diesem Ort lag, setzte ihm zu. Er fühlte sich nun noch schlechter als zuvor und er spürte, wie seine Energie langsam schwand. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er zu erschöpft sein würde, um sich gegen Stacia und die Hexe zu wehren.

Er blickte sich in der dunklen Höhle um. Hier irgendwo lauerten sie und warteten...

"Zeigt euch! Beide!", forderte er nun und zeigte auf Ennlin. "Es gibt keinen Grund, Sie so zu quälen, sie hat nichts mit all dem hier zu tun!"

"Sie hätte Dir nicht folgen sollen.", hörte er nun eine Stimme rechts von sich, Stacia umrundete ihn.

"Du kannst Dich auch zeigen, anstatt Dich zu verstecken, wie ein Feigling!"

"Wenn Du mich angreifst, wird meine Gefährtin Ennlin töten.", schickte Stacia vorweg, bevor sie aus den Schatten trat, sodass Merlin sie sehen konnte. Sie musterte ihn herablassend. "Aber Du könntest mir sowieso nichts anhaben, denn wir haben diesen Ort mit einem Fluch belegt, der Deine Magie blockiert."

Merlin spürte, wie seine Angst zu nahm. Er hatte es bereits geahnt. Seit dem Angriff der Dorocha fürchtete er nichts mehr, als seine Kraft zu verlieren. Ohne sie war er nicht er selbst, fühlte sich vollkommen schutzlos.

"Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte er angespannt und seine Stimme zitterte mit einem Mal.

Regungslos lag Ennlin auf dem Boden und verfolgte, wie Stacia auf Merlin zu trat, während er sich von seinen Knien erhob. Wenn sie ihm tatsächlich seine magische Kraft genommen hatten, dann waren sie verloren.

Wie lange würde es dauern, bis die Hexen ihrem Leben ein Ende bereiten würden? Würde es schnell gehen oder würden sie leiden müssen?

Sie konnte sich inzwischen kaum mehr rühren und wagte es auch nicht, denn jegliche Versuche sich zu befreien, waren sinnlos gewesen. Jedes Mal hatten sich die Pflanzen noch enger um sie geschlossen. Langsam hatte sie Mühe zu atmen und sie konnte sich keine weiteren Fehler erlauben.

"Wir wollen Dich nur näher kennen lernen, Merlin.", säuselte Stacia, als sie ihn erreichte.

"Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Merlin nun und man konnte ihm anhören, wie angespannt er war.

Anstelle einer Antwort hörten sie nun jedoch ein Geräusch, ein Schlurfen und ein unheimliches Schnaufen, das langsam Näher kam. Noch einmal schoss Ennlins Herzschlag weiter in die Höhe.

"Das bedeutet, dass ich Deine Kraft studieren will, Zauberer.", die Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern, doch sie war durchdringend und verursachte bei Ennlin eine Gänsehaut. "Ich will sie verstehen lernen."

Ennlin konnte zunächst nicht sagen, ob die Stimme einem Mann oder eine Frau gehörte, doch es musste die Hexe sein. Kurz darauf erblickte sie eine Gestalt, die sie erschaudern ließ.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie gedacht, das Wesen, das in einen Umhang mit Kapuze gehüllt war, wäre nicht menschlich, doch als sie sich näherte, fiel etwas mehr Licht auf die Person und Ennlin erkannte, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine alte Frau handelte. Sie lief geduckt und hatte nur noch einen Arm. Mehr konnte sie von ihrer Position aus nicht erkennen, doch auch Merlin wich einen Schritt zurück, als er sie erblickte.

"Das ist Uther Pendragons Werk.", sagte Stacia nun, sie spuckte es ihm geradezu ins Gesicht. "Wie kannst Du nur seinem Sohn dienen, wo er doch so vielen von uns grausame Dinge angetan hat?"

"Ich weiß, dass Arthur nicht wie sein Vater ist!", entgegnete Merlin entschlossen. "Er ist ein guter Mensch!"

"Der weiterhin Jagd auf jeden machen würde, der Magie besitzt! Du verrätst uns alle, indem Du Dich auf seine Seite stellst!"

"Das ist nicht wahr.", Merlins Stimme zitterte nun wieder, doch Ennlin konnte nicht deuten, ob es nun nicht vielleicht aus Wut war. "Arthur wird Albion vereinen. Er ist der größte König, den dieses Land je gesehen hat!"

Die Alte lachte über seine Worte, doch es war mehr ein Knurren.

"Das würde er. Ja!", zischte sie dann. "Und es ist Deine Bestimmung, ihn bis zu diesem Moment zu führen. Doch wir können das nicht zulassen."

"Die Magie hätte wieder einen Platz in dieser Welt, wie könnt ihr das nicht wollen?", fragte er.

"Weil die dunkle Magie niemals akzeptiert werden würde! Jetzt fürchtet man uns, doch dann würde man uns jagen."

"Dann praktiziert keine dunkle Magie.", entgegnete Merlin. "Magie sollte für Gutes eingesetzt werden, so nützt sie jedem."

Wieder lachte die Alte.

"Du bist noch jung und voller Hoffnung. Ich hingegen habe die Schrecken dieser Welt gesehen und am eigenen Leib erfahren was einem angetan wird, wenn man versucht, Magie für Gutes einzusetzen. Ich verrate Dir etwas: Es bringt Dir nur den Tod."

"Das war damals! Uther-"

"Uther Pendragon hat die Gedanken der Menschen vergiftet!", unterbrach Stacia ihn. "Glaubst Du allen Ernstes, sie würden die alte Kunst jemals wieder akzeptieren und die, die sie ausüben in ihre Leben lassen? Sie alle fürchten jeden einzelnen von uns. Auch Dich, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren würden."

"Die Zeit wird kommen, in der die Menschen bereit sind."

"Nein, junger Zauberer.", erwiderte die Alte nun. "Das wird sie nicht, denn Dein Weg endet hier."

Merlin zitterte als er die Worte der alten Hexe vernahm. Ennlin hatte recht gehabt. Sie würden ihn töten und danach alle Anderen, wenn ihm nicht sofort etwas einfiel.

"Es gibt etwas, das ihr nicht über mich wisst.", sagte er, als ihm eine Idee kam.

Mit einem Mal war ihm klar, was er tun musste. Selbst wenn es vielleicht bedeutete, dass er sich und Ennlin opfern musste. Bevor die Beiden antworten konnten, sprach er weiter:

"Ich bin ein Drachenmeister."

Das Entsetzen auf Stacias Gesicht befriedigte ihn. Bevor sie reagieren konnten, rief er nach Kilgarrah:

_"O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon, su katerkheo deuro! Drakon, e male so ftengometta-", _die Magie, die ihm in diesem Moment entgegen geschleudert wurde und seinen Ruf unterbrach, traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag.

Er spürte, wie er von den Füßen gehoben und nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Er landete auf dem modrigen Boden und fühlte, wie sein Körper sich verkrampfte während der Zauber sich in ihm ausbreitete und ihn lähmte.

Doch es war jetzt egal, was sie taten... er wusste, dass es bereits zu spät war - Kilgarrah würde kommen.

Geschockt von dem was gerade geschehen war, versuchte Ennlin sich zu drehen, als Merlin außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite landete.

Er war ein _Drachenmeister? _

Niemals hätte sie das geglaubt. Drachen und ihre Herren gehörten doch längst der Vergangenheit an und der große Drachen von Camelot war von Arthur besiegt worden... oder?

"Das habt ihr nicht gewusst?", hörte sie Stacia in diesem Moment fragen.

"Es spielt keine Rolle."

Den Hexen war sicher nicht bewusst, dass sie ihre leise Unterhaltung mit anhören konnte, also verhielt sie sich so still wie möglich und schloss die Augen.

"Natürlich spielt es eine Rolle!", entgegnete die junge Hexe aufgewühlt. "Wenn er wirklich ein Drachenmeister ist, dann haben wir in wenigen Minuten einen Drachen vor dem Eingang dieser Höhle sitzen, der ihm gehorcht!"

"Wenn er tot ist, wird der Drachen verschwinden, dann gibt es niemanden mehr, der ihm Befehle erteilen kann."

"Aber wie lange wird das dauern? Ihr sagtet, ihr bräuchtet Zeit, bis ihr seine Magie verstehen und an euch nehmen könnt."

"Dann werde ich es eben gleich tun."

"Jetzt?"

"Sei still, ich muss mich konzentrieren.", wies die Alte Stacia unwirsch an und Ennlin hörte nun, wie sie sich an ihr vorbei schleppte, auf Merlin zu.

Nur langsam ließ der Zauber in seiner Wirkung nach und Merlin konnte sich noch immer kaum rühren, geschweige denn aufsetzen oder aufstehen. Er bemerkte, wie die alte Hexe auf ihn zu kam.

"Was... habt ihr vor?", presste er mühsam hervor, während er darum kämpfte, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen.

Die Alte antwortete nicht, sondern ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden nieder. Stacia näherte sich, blieb jedoch in gebührendem Abstand stehen.

"Sie wollen Dir Deine Kraft nehmen!", rief Ennlin in diesem Moment und er erschrak.

"Bring sie zum Schweigen!", zischte die Alte nun. "Wirf sie in den Schacht!"

Merlin blickte die Alte schockiert an - er musste es schaffen, ihren Zauber abzuwehren und Ennlin zu Hilfe kommen... sofort. Dank ihrer Warnung wusste er immerhin nun, was auf ihn zu kam.

Er nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen und beschloss, sich der Hexe mit allem was ihm zur Verfügung stand, entgegen zu stellen.

"Unterdrückt euer Fluch auch die Macht der alten Drachen, Hexe?", fragte er und hoffte, dass er dadurch etwas Zeit gewinnen konnte. "Das, was ihr versucht, wird nicht funktionieren. Ich habe mich schon einmal gegen einen solchen Zauber gewehrt."

"Mit Drachenmagie?", fragte sie nun und lachte ungläubig. "Warum sollte ein Drachen Dir seine Kunst verraten?"

Merlin erinnerte sich schmerzhaft daran, was der Preis für dieses Wissen gewesen war - es hatte viele unschuldige Menschen in Camelot das Leben gekostet.

"Ihr wollt mich nicht herausfordern, glaubt mir.", drohte er ihr und hielt ihrem prüfenden Blick stand.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er es trotz des Fluches tatsächlich schaffen konnte Kilgarrahs Zauber anzuwenden, doch wenn die Hexe nichts von der Kunst der Drachen verstand, hatte er noch eine Chance. Um die Macht eines Drachen zu unterdrücken, benötigte es mehr als einen simplen Zauber.

"Was, wenn Du lügst? Was, wenn nichts von dem was Du behauptest, wahr ist? Wenn Du weder ein Drachenmeister, noch der Kunst der Drachen mächtig bist?", entgegnete sie knurrend.

"Dann habt ihr ja nichts zu verlieren.", Merlin lächelte herausfordernd.

Ennlin fühlte, wie sich die Pflanzenstränge endlich lockerten, doch ehe sie sich richtig befreien konnte, hatte Stacia sie auch schon erreicht und zerrte sie auf die Beine.

"Lass mich los!", Ennlin wehrte sich mit aller Kraft.

Sie hatte gehört, was die alte Hexe gesagt hatte. Doch Stacias Aura glühte nur kurz auf und sie wurde in ihre Schranken gewiesen. Sofort knickten ihr die Beine weg und sie sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen. Stacia packte sie und schleppte sie wortlos mit sich, weiter in die Höhle hinein.

"Nein...", flüsterte Ennlin und versuchte noch einmal, sich von ihr zu lösen, doch es war aussichtslos.

Ehe sich ihre Augen noch richtig an die dunklere Umgebung gewöhnt hatten, stoppte Stacia und legte sie auf dem nun kalten und felsigen Boden ab.

"Stacia... bitte..."

Doch im nächsten Moment versetzte ihr die junge Hexe einen Stoß und Ennlin spürte, wie sie über einen Abgrund kippte und wie sie fiel...

"Ich glaube Dir nicht.", sagte die Alte nun und platzierte eine Hand auf Merlins Brustkorb.

"Es wird euer Tod sein, überlegt es euch gut.", Merlins Herz raste wie verrückt, doch er war bereit.

"Es ist Dein Tod.", antwortete die Hexe unbeirrbar.

Merlin spürte, wie sie ihre Magie auf ihn übertrug, als sie den Zauber begann und wappnete sich innerlich, er verschloss seinen Geist und flüsterte die Worte, die er bereits gegen Cornelius Sigan angewandt hatte und die ihn hoffentlich retten würden...

_"Ic þín sáwol hér beluce, abide þæt ic þé álíese!"_

Für einen Moment schien sein Herz stehen zu bleiben. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er war unfähig, zu atmen. Die Hexe starrte ihn an und war ebenso regungslos. Doch dann, nach einem quälend langen Augenblick, sackte die Hexe nach hinten und Merlin war wieder in der Lage, Luft zu holen.

Er atmete tief ein. Er hatte es geschafft! Die Hexe war besiegt! Langsam richtete er sich auf, jetzt da ihr Lähmungszauber ebenfalls erloschen war und ihn wieder frei gegeben hatte. Er blickte in das von Brandnarben gezeichnete Gesicht der Alten.

Sie war noch am Leben - aber nur noch gerade so. Ihre Magie entwich aus ihrem Körper wie ein durchsichtiger Schleier.

Kilgarrah erreichte die Höhle in diesem Moment und Merlin hörte, wie er draußen fauchte und brüllte. Auch die Hexe hörte den Drachen.

Sie lächelte, wohl wissend, dass dies ihre letzten Atemzüge auf dieser Erde waren und dass sie verloren hatte...

Stacia rannte zurück zu der Stelle, an der sie Aralda verlassen hatte. Sie erschrak und stoppte, als sie draußen ein Brüllen und Fauchen hörte. Der Drachen! Er war tatsächlich gekommen, Merlin war also wirklich ein Drachenmeister!

Nach einem Moment setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Sie erwartete, Aralda dort stehen zu sehen, über dem toten Körper des jungen Zauberers. Doch alles war anders.

Es war die alte Hexe, die regungslos am Boden lag und Merlin, der sich nun zu ihr umdrehte und sie anblickte.

"Was hast Du getan?", rief Stacia außer sich.

Sie ging noch einige Schritte näher heran und erkannte nun, dass Aralda tot war. Die alte Hexe blickte mit leeren Augen ins Nichts.

Voller Hass ging sie auf Merlin los.

"Dafür töte ich Dich!", stieß sie hervor.

Als sie ihn erreichte, schleuderte sie ihm einen Zauber entgegen, der ihn zurück auf den Boden schickte. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er versuchte sich zu verteidigen, doch es gab Eines, das er nicht wusste:

Sie war es gewesen, die den Fluch gegen ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Was auch immer er gegen Aralda in der Hand gehabt hatte - ihr Fluch wurde noch immer aufrecht erhalten, solange sie am Leben war!

"Deine Magie funktioniert noch immer nicht!", sagte sie hasserfüllt, umschloss seinen Hals mit ihren Händen und drückte zu.

Er begann, sich zu wehren, packte ihre Handgelenke und schaffte es sogar, sie von sich zu lösen. Er rollte herum und ehe sie reagieren konnte, saß er auf ihr und drückte ihre Arme auf den Boden.

"Hör mir zu!", stieß er atemlos hervor.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihn mit einem Zauber sofort an die nächste Wand geschleudert und ihn zermalmt, doch das konnte sie immer noch tun.

"Der Drachen wird Dich hier nicht raus lassen! Niemals!"

"Versuchst Du, mich zu erpressen?", sie wand sich unter ihm, doch ohne ihre Magie war er ihr körperlich überlegen. "Der Drachen kann hier nicht herein!"

"Ich sage Dir nur was geschehen wird, wenn Du mich tötest. Er wird warten, denn ich habe ihm den Befehl gegeben, jeden der aus dieser Höhle kommt zu töten. Egal wie lange es dauert. Selbst wenn ich tot bin, wird er diesen Befehl noch ausführen. Irgendwann werden Deine Vorräte aufgebraucht sein, irgendwann wirst Du hinaus wollen."

Stacia starrte ihn voller Abscheu an. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sie in eine Zwickmühle zu manövrieren. Sie wollte nicht sterben, bevor sie nicht ihre Rache an Arthur Pendragon genommen hatte. Und sie wollte auch nicht, dass Merlin überlebte und Arthur zu dem machte, was ihm bestimmt war. Sie brauchte Zeit, Zeit um nachzudenken...

_"Ic þé wiþdrífe!",_ mit diesem Zauberspruch beförderte sie ihn von sich. _"Onslæp nu!", _Merlin blieb bewusstlos liegen.

Sie näherte sich ihm und blickte auf ihn hinab. Er war so viel stärker, als sie vermutet hatten. Aralda war ihm bereits zum Opfer gefallen und nun sollte auch noch sie sterben? Sie drehte ihren Kopf und schaute zum Ausgang der Höhle. Der Körper des Drachen war sichtbar, er war tatsächlich noch da.

Entschlossen packte sie den regungslosen Zauberer und zog ihn mit sich. Er war schwerer als er aussah, doch sie schaffte es, ihn an den Rand des Schachts zu hieven und stieß ihn schließlich hinein.

Ennlin hatte keine Ahnung, was dort oben vor sich ging. Sie saß auf dem nassen Grund des schmalen Schachtes, in den Stacia sie hinein geworfen hatte.

Beim Fall hatte sie sich etliche Schürfwunden zugezogen und nach dem Aufprall hatte sie gedacht, ihr Fuß wäre zerschmettert worden, denn ihr bereits verletzter Knöchel hatte wieder unglaublich angefangen, zu schmerzen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie Glück gehabt hatte den Sturz zu überleben.

Der Schacht war schmal, wie der eines Brunnens und mindestens sechs oder sieben Meter tief. Hier am Boden hatte sich etwas Wasser gesammelt, wahrscheinlich wurde es aus der Erde unter ihr hoch gedrückt. Es fiel so gut wie kein Licht hier herein, alles was sie sehen konnte, war das wenige Licht oben bei der Öffnung und der Schein ihrer eigenen Aura.

In den ersten Momenten hatte sie schreckliche Angst gehabt, hier unten nicht allein zu sein, doch das hatte sich als Irrtum heraus gestellt. Sie war alleine - und sie war hier gefangen.

Als sie Geräusche hörte, blickte sie wieder nach oben und drückte sich gegen die Felswand. Was war inzwischen geschehen? Hatten die Hexen Merlin besiegt? Würden sie sie nun töten? Dann erkannte sie einen hellen Schein am Rand des Schachtes - Merlin! Er war also noch am Leben!

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, doch ihre Erleichterung schlug schnell wieder in Sorge um, als sie auch die rote Aura von Stacia erkennen konnte. Im nächsten Augenblick stürzte Merlin auch schon herunter und ehe Ennlin reagieren konnte, landete er mit einem dumpfen Aufprall vor ihr auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht.

"Merlin?", sie kroch zu ihm und beugte sich über ihn.

Der Schein seiner Aura blendete sie nach der langen Dunkelheit, doch ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die neue Umgebung. Er lag auf dem Rücken und vorsichtig berührte sie seine Schulter. Er war noch am Leben, das verriet ihr seine Aura - doch wie schwer war er verletzt?

Das Erste was Merlin wahr nahm, als er wieder zu sich kam, war ein stetiges Geräusch neben sich. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er es einordnen konnte - jemand saß ganz nahe bei ihm und dieser Jemand schien zu zittern, wie Espenlaub.

Er drehte den Kopf, was er jedoch sofort bereute, denn ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Nacken und seinen Schädel. Leise stöhnte er auf und presste die Augen fest zusammen.

"Merlin?"

Das war Ennlin... Sofort fühlte er Hände auf seinem Arm, dann auf seiner Stirn.

"Kannst Du die Augen öffnen? Bist Du verletzt? Merlin, bitte..."

"Mhm...", mehr konnte er momentan noch nicht von sich geben, nicht bevor der pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf etwas nachgelassen hatte.

Was war geschehen? Seine letzte Erinnerung war, dass er Stacia davor gewarnt hatte was passieren würde, wenn sie versuchen würde die Höhle zu verlassen. Ob Kilgarrah tatsächlich geblieben war? Er hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, dem Drachen weitere Anweisungen zu geben, aber vielleicht hatte er gehört, was er zu Stacia gesagt hatte.

Wieder spürte er Ennlins kalte Hände auf seiner Stirn und an seinem Hals und er wagte es nun, vorsichtig seine Augen zu öffnen. Die Umgebung war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Erst kurz darauf sah er weit über sich den schwachen Schein eines Feuers. Sehr weit über sich...

"Wo... wo sind wir?", fragte er, doch seine Stimme klang schleppend.

"Auf dem Boden eines Schachts. Stacia hat Dich hinein geworfen. Deine Schürfwunden vom Fall habe ich so gut es geht versorgt. Hast Du Dir etwas gebrochen?"

Er hob seine rechte Hand, konnte im Dunkeln jedoch nichts erkennen. Doch spürte er, dass sie Stoff darum gebunden hatte. Vorsichtig bewegte er den anderen Arm und seine Beine. Sein Rücken schmerzte unglaublich, er fühlte nun, wo er während des Falls die Felswand des Schachtes berührt haben musste und wo er sich Wunden zugezogen hatte - doch er war überzeugt, dass seine Knochen heil geblieben waren.

Vorsichtig drückte er sich hoch und stöhnte wieder auf, als der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wieder zu nahm. Erneut schloss er die Augen und wartete, bis die erste Welle des Schmerzes etwas nachließ. Ennlin stützte ihn etwas und nach einem Moment ging es wieder.

Er sah sich erneut um, doch seine Augen konnten sich an das Dunkel hier unten nicht gewöhnen - er war nahezu blind. Alles was er spürte war die Kälte, die hier unten herrschte und langsam durch seine Glieder kroch. Eine Kälte, die durch die Nässe hier noch verstärkt wurde. Kein Wunder, dass Ennlin zitterte, ihm würde es in wenigen Minuten genauso ergehen.

"Kannst Du hier etwas erkennen?", fragte er sie. "Ich meine, durch Deine Gabe?"

"Nicht viel.", gab sie zurück. "Ich sehe Dich, hell wie den Tag, doch unsere Auren erhellen nicht die Umgebung."

"Wir müssen einen Weg heraus finden.", er versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, was bei den Schmerzen nicht einfach war.

"Was ist dort oben geschehen?", fragte sie. "Du hast einen Drachen gerufen? Du bist ein Drachenmeister?"

"Mhm.", er nickte vorsichtig.

"Merlin, das ist unglaublich!"

"Ich weiß... Der Drachen ist gekommen, ich konnte die alte Hexe besiegen, doch Stacia ist noch da und sie erhält den Fluch aufrecht. Ich kann meine Magie noch immer nicht einsetzen."

"Das bedeutet, wir sind ihr ausgeliefert.", sagte Ennlin mutlos.

Doch Merlin hatte nicht vor, so schnell aufzugeben.

"Woher kommt das Wasser in diesem Schacht? Das ist kein Brunnen, oder?"

"Nein, es muss natürlichen Ursprungs sein, vielleicht Grundwasser."

"Ennlin, wenn wir es schaffen, dass Du Deine Magie einsetzen kannst, dann kann uns das Wasser hier heraus bringen! Wir lassen es ansteigen und es wird uns nach oben tragen!"

Aufgeregt wartete er auf ihre Antwort, doch es kam keine. Ennlin schwieg.

"Hast Du nicht gehört?"

"Ich kann das nicht.", gab sie verzweifelt zurück. "Ich habe Dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich noch nie-"

"Das, was in Dir steckt, das ist wichtig. Ich kann fühlen, dass in Dir eine große Macht schlummert. Ennlin, Du musst Deinen Geist auf das Ziel richten und den Zauber sprechen. Es wird funktionieren, ganz bestimmt!"

Ennlin kam sich mit einem Mal völlig überfordert vor.

"Merlin, mein Fuß ist wieder verletzt. Ich werde nicht richtig schwimmen können."

"Ich werde Dir helfen. Es ist unsere einzige Chance. Deine Magie haben sie nicht verflucht. Du wirst Stacia besiegen können."

"Merlin..."

"Ich zeige Dir, wie es funktioniert!"

Sie sah, wie er im Dunkeln nach ihrer Hand suchte und reichte sie ihm schließlich. Er drehte ihre Handfläche nach oben.

"Öffne Deinen Geist und konzentriere Dich darauf, dass auf Deiner Handfläche eine Flamme erscheinen soll. Und dann, wenn Du den Moment spürst, den richtigen Moment, dann sag es: _Leoth._"

"Wie soll ich das denn spüren?"

"Versuche es, bitte.", er war aufgeregt und schien keine Zeit verschwenden zu wollen.

Sie wusste ebenso, dass es hier um Leben und Tod ging und dass sie Stacia nur so etwas entgegen zu setzen hatten. Aber sie fühlte sich alldem bei Weitem nicht gewachsen.

"Konzentriere Dich auf das Ziel, öffne Deinen Geist, Du musst die Flamme bereits vor Dir sehen.", Merlin ließ nicht locker.

Sie versuchte, seine Worte umzusetzen und blickte auf die Stelle, an der die Flamme erscheinen sollte.

"_Leoth_."

Nichts geschah.

Inzwischen zitterte Merlin eben so sehr wie Ennlin. Sie verloren wertvolle Zeit, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wann Stacia sie wieder angreifen würde oder ob Kilgarrah nicht vielleicht wieder verschwand.

Ennlin versuchte immer und immer wieder, den Zauber umzusetzen, doch es schien aussichtslos zu sein. Vielleicht konnte sie es wirklich nicht... aber was dann?

"Noch einmal.", sagte er mit klappernden Zähnen und umfasste seine Knie noch enger, um das letzte bisschen Körperwärme zu behalten.

"_Leoth._"

Nichts. Wie oft hatte sie es jetzt versucht? Zehn Mal? Zwanzig Mal?

"Ennlin, ich will Dich nicht drängen, aber wenn wir das nicht hin bekommen, dann erfrieren wir hier unten. Oder Stacia wird uns töten."

"Witzig, Merlin. Sehr witzig. Setzt mich gar nicht unter Druck...", gab sie nur zurück.

"Woran liegt es? Hast Du Angst davor, Magie anzuwenden?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", sie klang verzweifelt.

"Du darfst es nicht als etwas Böses ansehen. Magie ist gut. Sie ist dazu da, um Gutes in dieser Welt zu bewirken. Versuche es noch einmal, ganz ruhig und versuche, Dich vorher zu sammeln und lass es zu, dass die Magie sich in Deinem Körper aufbaut. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, es kann nichts passieren."

Er hörte, wie sie tief durch atmete und dann versuchte sie es kurz darauf noch einmal.

_"Leoth." _

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und ein kurzer Funke war im Dunkel zu sehen.

"Ja!", stieß Merlin hervor.

Ennlin fühlte, wie ihre Hand merkwürdig kribbelte. Irgend eine Energie war da tatsächlich am Werke. Es war unglaublich!

"Sehr gut, versuche es erneut.", er war plötzlich ganz aufgeregt.

Ennlin schloss ihre Augen und versuchte, sich noch besser zu konzentrieren. Sie verdrängte die Angst und die Gedanken an das, was vor ihr lag. Sie musste diesen Zauber jetzt zum Leben erwecken - oder ihr Leben würde verwirkt sein.

"_Leoth._"

Dieses Mal fühlte sie, wie die Energie durch ihren Körper hindurch zu ihrer Hand floss. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und erkannte, wie ihre eigene Aura aufleuchtete, kurz bevor eine kleine, rote Flamme auf ihrer Handfläche erschien. Verwundert atmete sie auf und war erstaunt darüber, dass sie keinerlei Schmerzen durch das Feuer verspürte. Fasziniert betrachtete sie das kleine Licht mit großen Augen.

"Ich wusste es!", Merlin lächelte glücklich in dem schwachen Schein der Flamme. "Du kannst es!"

Er schloss seine Hand um die Ihre und brachte sie so dazu, ihre Finger um die Flamme zu schließen, um sie wieder zu verbergen.

"Es ist unglaublich.", Ennlin hatte niemals gedacht, dass sie zu so etwas in der Lage war.

"Ich weiß, es fühlt sich gut an. Es ist reine Magie, nichts Böses, nichts Schlechtes. Du fühlst, dass es etwas Gutes ist, oder?"

Es fühlte sich in der Tat gut an. Mehr als das, es war als wären ihr endlich die Augen geöffnet worden. Da war ein Teil von ihr, den sie immer gefürchtet hatte, doch nun erkannte sie, dass sie diesen Teil erforschen und sich ihm öffnen wollte.

Sie betrachtete Merlin einen Moment, wohl wissend, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Wie schaffte er es nur, all das zu verbergen und sich täglich zurück zu nehmen?

"Es ist etwas Gutes, ja.", antwortete sie ihm nun und er lächelte.

Während sie noch völlig überwältigt von der Erfahrung war, freute er sich sichtlich darüber, dass sie sich überwunden hatte und ihre Fähigkeiten entdeckt hatte. Für einen Moment schien ihre Situation vergessen und Ennlin erkannte, dass es für Merlin unglaublich schwer sein musste, nie mit jemand anderem als Gaius über sein wahres Ich sprechen zu können.

"Merlin, hat Gaius Dir all das beigebracht?", fragte sie nun.

"Vieles, ja. Ich verdanke ihm so viel. Aber meine Mutter sagt, ich konnte schon Dinge bewegen, bevor ich sprechen konnte. Es war einfach immer ein Teil von mir."

Ennlin senkte ihren Blick.

"Ich hoffe sehr, dass das was Du gesagt hast, eines Tages wahr wird. Dass Magie eines Tages wieder einen Platz in dieser Welt bekommt."

Merlin nickte.

"Es wird geschehen. Albion wird vereint sein.", gab er überzeugt zurück, doch dann schien er sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe zu besinnen. "Damit es aber soweit kommt, müssen wir weiter machen. Bist Du bereit?"

"Ja..."

"Merke Dir diese Worte, Du wirst sie gegen Stacia einsetzen müssen, sobald wir es hier heraus geschafft haben. Sie werden sie hoffentlich außer Gefecht setzen: _Forlaetan me a._"

"_Forlaetan me a._", wiederholte sie und versuchte, sich den Spruch einzuprägen. "Wie kannst Du Dir das alles nur merken? Wie lernst Du all das?"

"Du musst Deinen Geist öffnen, es ist kein Lernen. Wir sind dafür geschaffen, das Wissen der Generationen weiter zu geben. Wir sind dafür geboren. Versuche es, öffne Deine Gedanken und sprich es mir im Geiste nach, der gesamte Zauber lautet: _Awendap eft, wansaeliga neat. Forlaetan me a._"

Sie tat, was er gesagt hatte und versuchte, ihre Gedanken ebenso zu lenken wie gerade eben, als sie die Flamme zum Leben erweckt hatte. Als er den Spruch noch einmal wiederholte, fühlte sie sich plötzlich so, als hätte sie ihn bereits unzählige Male gehört. Konnte das denn wirklich möglich sein?

"_Awendap eft, wansaeliga neat. Forlaetan me a._", flüsterte sie, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete.

"Richtig.", er lächelte. "Und jetzt hör mir genau zu: Du musst für diesen Zauber all Deine Konzentration aufbringen, Du musst die Kraft bündeln. Ich weiß, Du kannst das."

"Wie gut, dass wenigstens Du daran glaubst..."

"Das tue ich, denn es ist so: Wenn Du erst den Wasserzauber geschafft hast, dann wird der Verteidigungszauber ein Kinderspiel."

Stacia wärmte sich an dem kleinen Feuer, das sie direkt neben dem Schacht entfacht hatte. Sie hörte die Beiden da unten leise miteinander sprechen, konnte aber nicht ausmachen, worum es ging.

Wenn sie sie da unten ließ, wären sie innerhalb eines Tages tot. Die Kälte der Nacht würde sie umbringen.

Aber sie musste einen Weg finden, den Drachen los zu werden. Sicher würde Merlin sich nicht erpressen lassen, wenn sie Ennlin bedrohte. Dafür war er zu entschlossen gewesen.

Nein, sie musste einen anderen Weg hier heraus finden. Laut Aralda gab es nur diesen einen Eingang, doch was, wenn die Alte sich getäuscht hatte?

Ja, sie würde einen Ausgang suchen und ihre Rache später nehmen...

"Der Zauber lautet _"Brimstréam" _und Du brauchst dafür weit mehr Kraft, als für die kleine Flamme. Konzentriere Dich darauf und warte erst, bis sich die Energie in Dir aufgebaut hat, bevor Du den Zauber aussprichst. Und dann sollten wir um unser Leben schwimmen..."

"Oh, wie ermutigend!", sagte sie.

Merlin wusste nicht, wie er sie noch weiter überzeugen sollte.

"Ich weiß... aber es ist unsere einzige Chance. Und Du kannst das."

"Wenn es funktioniert, dann musst Du mir helfen, mein Bein..."

"Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ich werde Dich nicht im Stich lassen.", versicherte er ihr.

"Nun gut..."

Er verhielt sich still und wartete, damit sie sich konzentrieren und sammeln konnte. Es fühlte sich an, wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, doch dann sah er, wie ihre Augen im Dunkel aufleuchteten.

_"Brimstréam."_

Sie beide schienen den Atem anzuhalten, niemand rührte sich und es war sehr still um sie herum. Doch mit einem Mal vernahmen sie ein wildes Gurgeln und das Geräusch von berstendem Stein unter sich. In der nächsten Sekunde wurde der Boden unter ihnen von dem Druck des aufsteigenden Wassers aufgebrochen und Massen eiskalten Wassers strömten herein.

Merlin hatte nicht mit so einer gewaltigen Menge gerechnet und sprang auf. Das Wasser reichte jetzt schon bis zu seiner Hüfte. Schnell trat er nach vorne, fand Ennlin noch im Wasser sitzend und zog sie hoch. Fest umfasste er ihre Körpermitte mit einem Arm und versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, denn der Sog drohte, ihn umzuwerfen. Sie wurden nach hinten gedrückt und er stieß mit dem Rücken direkt an die Felswand. Ennlin klammerte sich an ihm fest und das Wasser stieg unaufhaltsam weiter.

"Gleich müssen wir schwimmen!", rief er über das tosende Geräusch hinweg.

Seine Kleidung klebte auf seiner Haut und fühlte sich schwer an, doch er wusste, dass das Wasser ihnen Auftrieb verleihen würde, wenn es erst hoch genug war. Nur Sekunden später reichte es bereits bis zum Kinn und dann stieß Merlin sich ab.

Wild wurde er zusammen mit Ennlin umher gewirbelt und unter getaucht. Um sich oben halten zu können, würde er sie loslassen müssen, doch das würde er unter keinen Umständen tun! Voller Panik griff er mit seiner freien Hand nach oben und versuchte, einen Halt zu finden.

Dann, nach endlos erscheinenden Sekunden, fand er endlich einen Felsvorsprung, an dem er sich fest klammern und sie beide mit Kraft hoch ziehen konnte. Ihre Köpfe durchbrachen die Wasseroberfläche und sie beide nahmen einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor Ennlin neben ihm in einen Husten verfiel.

"Wir ertrinken!", stieß sie in Panik hervor.

"Nein!", er umfasste den Felsen mit all seiner Kraft, doch die Strömung war unglaublich stark und drohte, ihn wieder mit sich zu reißen.

Er blickte nach oben. Sie hatten gut die Hälfte des Weges geschafft, doch wenn das Wasser sie in dem Strudel nach unten ziehen würde, dann wären sie verloren.

Das Wasser näherte sich bereits wieder ihren Hälsen, er musste schnell entscheiden.

"Wir müssen uns loslassen!", stieß er hervor. "Du musst Dich an den Felsen festhalten und Dich von dem Wasser hoch drücken lassen! Ich bleibe direkt neben Dir! Anders werden wir es nicht schaffen!"

Sie schien zu wissen, dass sie auf die bisherige Weise keine Chance hatten. Er fühlte, wie sie mit ihren Händen nach dem Felsen suchte.

"Gut festhalten!"

Das Wasser zwang sie dazu, sich weiter nach oben zu bewegen. Merlin ließ Ennlin los und hoffte, dass sie es schaffen würde, bei der Felswand zu bleiben. Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch, überrollte ihn eine Welle und er selbst wurde von dem Felsen weg gerissen.

Er geriet mitten in das tosende Wasser und wurde herum gewirbelt, wie eine Puppe. Es dauerte, bis er überhaupt realisiert hatte, was mit ihm geschah und bis er durch Strampeln und Schwimmbewegungen dem Wasser halbwegs etwas entgegen wirken konnte. Dann krachte er mit der Schulter gegen den Fels und ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Oberkörper. Doch er schaffte es, sich wieder fest zu halten und drehte seinen Körper nun zu der Felswand.

Nun konnte er die Strömungen des Wassers besser ausgleichen und sich tatsächlich an dem Felsen nach oben hangeln, sobald es hoch genug stand. Er hoffte, dass Ennlin es genauso schaffte. Es dauerte, doch schließlich schien der Feuerschein und somit der Ausweg aus diesem Schacht immer näher zu kommen.

Schließlich hatte Merlin die Kante erreicht und zog sich mit letzter Kraft heraus. Einen kurzen Moment erlaubte er sich, um etwas zu Atem zu kommen, doch dann sah er sich um.

Stacia war nirgendwo zu sehen, nur das Feuer brannte neben dem Abgrund. Merlin verlor keine weitere Zeit, sondern sah sich nach Ennlin um. Wo blieb sie nur? Das Wasser war befand sich jetzt vielleicht weniger als einen Meter unterhalb des rettenden Höhlenbodens, auf dem er sich befand.

"Ennlin!", rief er voller Angst als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie es vielleicht nicht geschafft hatte.

Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen!

Das Wasser zerrte immer wieder und wieder an Ennlin und drohte, sie von den Felsen zu ziehen, doch sie hielt sich mit all ihrer Kraft fest. Es konnte nicht mehr weit bis nach oben sein, doch gerade hatte das Wasser sie überrollt, bevor sie einen sicheren Halt gefunden hatte und sie sich weiter nach oben ziehen konnte. Der Fels über ihr war einfach zu glatt! Und es ging alles so schnell!

Als sie keine Luft mehr hatte, stieß sie sich ab und versuchte, etwas weiter zu dem Ort zu schwimmen, an dem sie Merlins Aura die ganze Zeit über gesehen hatte. Aber er war nicht da! Seine Aura war verschwunden.

Sie fühlte, wie sie vom Wasser in die Mitte gezogen wurde und sie steuerte dagegen an, so gut es ging. Ihr Bein schmerzte so sehr, dass sie glaubte, jeden Moment das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, wenn sie es weiter bewegte. Doch sie musste noch oben gelangen, irgendwie.

Wieder streckte sie die Hände aus und versuchte, die Wand zu finden... aber langsam versagte ihr Körper und sie wollte nur noch eines: Atmen.

Merlin warf sich auf den Bauch und beugte sich über die Öffnung, in der sich das tosende Wasser nun langsam der Oberfläche näherte. Mit seinen Händen suchte er nach Ennlin, griff so weit er konnte in das Wasser hinein. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit - er würde für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein, wenn sie es nicht schaffte!

Tränen verwischten seine Sicht, doch er gab nicht auf. Wieder und wieder wechselte er seine Position und versuchte, sie irgendwo zu greifen und gerade als das Wasser über die Kante schwappte, berührten seine Finger etwas Weiches. Sofort schloss er seine Faust und realisierte, dass es ein Teil ihrer Kleidung war, das er zu fassen bekommen hatte. Mit aller Kraft zog er nun und ließ sich nach hinten kippen. Im nächsten Moment hatte er es geschafft, Ennlin kam an die Oberfläche und er griff unter ihre Arme, um sie besser heraus ziehen zu können. Dann lag sie vor ihm, doch sie rührte sich nicht...

Das Wasser strömte immer weiter aus der Öffnung im Boden heraus und überflutete das kleine Feuer, das sich nicht weit entfernt befand. Zischend wurde es gelöscht und Merlin wurde wieder in Dunkelheit gehüllt.

"Ennlin!", er umfasste mit den Händen ihr Gesicht. "Wach auf! Atme!"

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. War sie zu lange unter dem Wasser gefangen gewesen? Er beugte sich hinab und legte ein Ohr auf ihrem Brustkorb ab. Die Geräusche des Wassers ließen es jedoch nicht zu, dass er hören konnte, ob sie noch am Leben war.

"Komm schon! Kämpfe um Dein Leben! Atme!"

Tränen liefen ihm über die eiskalten Wangen und er befürchtete, sie tatsächlich verloren zu haben. Doch im nächsten Moment rührte sie sich. Sie begann, nach Luft zu ringen und zu husten. Schnell drehte Merlin sie auf die Seite. Sie spuckte Wasser und es dauerte etwas, bis ihre Atmung sich halbwegs normalisierte. Dann sprach sie sogar.

"Wasser. Ganz tolle Idee, Du Idiot.", krächzte sie schwach und hustete erneut.

Merlin überhörte ihre anklagenden Worte und lachte vor Erleichterung auf. Er schloss ihren kraftlosen Körper in seine Arme.

Das Wasser umspülte sie inzwischen dort, wo sie saßen und er fühlte, wie er wieder begann zu zittern, jetzt nachdem die Aufregung sich langsam legte.

"Kannst Du weiter?", fragte er sie.

Als Antwort bekam er nur einen weiteren Hustenanfall.

"Ich schätze nicht... Ich trage Dich."

Ohne weiter zu zögern, zog er sie hoch und nahm sie auf seine Schultern. Sie beschwerte sich nicht, also schien sie noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein, denn er hatte mit Widerspruch gerechnet.

Langsam watete er durch das kalte Wasser, das jedoch in der abschüssigen Höhle vom Eingang weg floss, welchem er sich jetzt näherte. Er musste seine letzten Kräfte mobilisieren um es nach draußen zu schaffen, denn auch er war inzwischen der Erschöpfung nahe.

Er erkannte, dass Kilgarrah tatsächlich noch da war und auf ihn wartete. Dankbarkeit und Freude erfüllten ihn und ließen ihn seine Schritte noch einmal etwas beschleunigen.

Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und er trat in das goldene Licht des Morgens hinaus.

Stacia war inzwischen sehr weit in die Höhle vorgedrungen. Langsam brannte ihre Fackel aus und sie hoffte, dass sie endlich einen Luftstrom verspüren würde, der ihr den Weg zu einem Ausgang zeigen würde.

Als ihre Fackel erlosch versuchte sie, ruhig zu bleiben und einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, doch es schlichen sich Zweifel bei ihr ein, dass sie tatsächlich entkommen konnte.

_"Scin scire!", _kurz erhellte sie ihre Umgebung mit diesem Zauber.

Um sie herum war nur totes Gestein. Die Höhle führte offenbar immer weiter nach unten, ins Erdinnere hinein.

Hinter sich hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch und sie fuhr herum. Was war das? Es war ein Geräusch wie... Wasser!

Dann, im Schein ihres Zaubers, konnte sie auch schon sehen, wie in Rinnsal sich seinen Weg durch die abschüssige Höhle suchte.

Stacia erschrak. Sie war durch so viele kleine Spalten und Durchgänge geschlüpft, bis sie hier angekommen war, dass diese sicher schnell überflutet sein würden!

Sie musste sofort zurück. Schnell lief sie los.

Ennlin war unglaublich müde. Sie bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Merlin sie auf seinem Rücken trug, doch als das Tageslicht sie umhüllte und sie realisierte, dass sie es nach draußen geschafft hatten, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder.

Merlin ließ sie vorsichtig hinab und Ennlins Blick fiel auf das riesige Geschöpf, das hier draußen tatsächlich auf sie gewartet hatte: Den Drachen.

Aufgeregt richtete sie sich etwas auf, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Merkwürdigerweise empfand sie keinerlei Angst.

"Keine Sorge, er wird Dir nichts tun.", sagte Merlin, bevor er sich dem Wesen zu wandte.

Ennlin betrachtete den Drachen und seine Schönheit fasziniert. Sie hatte Zeichnungen gesehen und Geschichten gehört, doch nichts davon konnte der Wirklichkeit auch nur im Geringsten nahe kommen.

"Ich danke Dir, Du hast uns das Leben gerettet.", hörte sie Merlin nun sagen.

"Ich habe doch gar nichts getan, junger Zauberer."

Der Drachen konnte... sprechen? Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Seine mächtige Stimme hallte von den Wänden der Felsen wider.

"Hättest Du nicht gewartet, wären wir jetzt tot."

"Du hast mich gerufen, Merlin. Ich musste doch wissen, was Du mir zu sagen hast."

"Ich habe heute nur eines zu sagen: Danke.", Merlin lächelte.

"Und wer ist das?"

Der riesige Kopf des Drachen drehte sich nun in Ennlins Richtung und sie bekam es nun doch etwas mit der Angst zu tun. Sie lehnte sich etwas weiter zurück.

"Das ist Guineveres Zofe, Ennlin."

"Ennlin...", der Drachen schien erstaunt zu sein und betrachtete sie. "Du hast eine seltene Gabe der alten Kunst erhalten."

Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an.

"Ihr wisst etwas darüber?", wagte sie es zu fragen.

"Ein Seher hat einst über Deine Ankunft berichtet. Du trägst Deinen Teil zur Vereinigung von Albion bei."

"Was bedeutet das?", fragte sie und Merlin blickte sie ebenso fragend an.

"Das, werdet ihr selbst herausfinden müssen."

"Warum sprichst Du immer in Rätseln?", fragte Merlin.

Der Drachen schien zu lächeln, doch Ennlin konnte seine Mimik nicht richtig deuten.

"Ihr seid völlig durchnässt und ausgekühlt, ich werde euch mit einem Feuer wärmen."

In der nächsten Sekunde stieß er einen Feuerstrahl aus, der einen kleinen Haufen morsches Holz nicht weit von ihnen entfernt in Brand steckte.

"Danke.", Merlin zeigte auf den Höhleneingang. "In der Höhle befindet sich eine Hexe, die uns aus dem Weg räumen wollte, um Arthur anzugreifen. Sie hatte erkannt, dass ich Magie besitze."

"Warum hast Du sie nicht einfach aus dem Weg geräumt?"

"Sie hat mich verflucht, ich kann meine Magie nicht anwenden. Ennlin hingegen hat ihre Fähigkeiten gerade entdeckt und wir haben es mithilfe eines Wasserzaubers aus ihrer Falle geschafft."

"Wo ist die Hexe jetzt? Sie ist nicht hier heraus gekommen."

"Dann muss sie weiter in die Höhle hinein gegangen sein. Vielleicht sucht sie einen anderen Ausweg. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie niemals an Dir vorbei kommen würde."

"Es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg aus dieser Höhle. Ich kenne die Gegend, sie ist mein Jagdrevier. Ich kenne jedes Loch und jeden Stein, unter dem sich meine Beute verstecken könnte."

"Dann ist sie also noch da drin.", stellte Merlin fest.

"Dieser Wasserzauber... habt ihr ihn gestoppt?"

"Nein, das Wasser fließt weiter und überflutet langsam die Höhle."

"Dann musst Du Dich um die Hexe nicht mehr sorgen. Sie wird es nicht heraus schaffen."

Merlin drehte sich um und blickte zum dunklen Eingang im Berg. Ein schrecklicher Tod erwartete Stacia, wenn Kilgarrah Recht behielt. Selbst nach allem, was sie ihnen angetan hatte, empfand er Mitleid mit ihr.

"Ich werde mit euch warten bis es vorbei ist und Du Deine Kräfte wieder einsetzen kannst.", schlug Kilgarrah vor.

Merlin blickte auf seine Handfläche.

_"Leoth.", _sagte er.

Sofort erwachte eine kleine Flamme zum Leben.

"Du musst nicht länger mit uns warten.", sagte er traurig, während er die Flamme erlöschen ließ. "Es ist bereits geschehen."

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Ennlin nahe bei dem wärmenden Feuer. Die Worte des Drachen hatten sie aufgewühlt, doch sie war so erschöpft, dass es trotz all der Aufregung nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie einschlief.

Merlin war los gegangen, um nach den Anderen zu suchen und um sie her zu führen. Sie wusste nicht, wie Merlin den Hoheiten und den Anderen erklären wollte, weshalb sie verschwunden waren, doch sicher würde er irgend eine Lösung finden, wie immer...

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Erst als sie jemanden ihre Stimme rufen hörte, schlug sie die Augen wieder auf und blickte in Percivals besorgtes Gesicht. Sie freute sich so sehr, ihn wieder zu sehen und lächelte. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich.

"Gibt es vielleicht noch etwas, das Du mir erklären willst, Merlin?", hörte sie den König fragen.

"Nun... offenbar ja."

"Milord.", Percival ließ sie los und wandte sich dem König zu. "Ich hoffe auf eure Zustimmung wenn ich euch bitte, Ennlin zu meiner Frau machen zu dürfen."

Ennlin war völlig überrumpelt und überwältigt von seiner Aussage. Schließlich hatten sie sich noch gar nicht richtig kennen gelernt. Doch seine Worte erfüllten sie mit einer unglaublichen... Liebe. Ja, sie liebte Percival. Sie konnte es nicht anders beschreiben.

"Wie lange geht das schon?"

"Es... es hat noch gar nicht begonnen, Sire.", gab Percival zu. "Aber ich..."

"Schon gut.", Arthur lächelte. "Ich weiß, wie das ist.", liebevoll blickte er Guinevere an, die sich nun in seine Arme schmiegte. "Ihr habt meine Zustimmung - wenn es soweit ist. Ich schlage vor, ihr lasst euch Zeit."

Percival senkte den Kopf vor dem Königspaar und wandte sich ihr dann wieder zu.

"Entschuldige.", flüsterte er, während er sich wieder zu ihr herunter beugte.

Er legte ihren Arm um seinen Hals und hob sie hoch.

"Schon gut.", flüsterte sie und lächelte.

Sie fuhr mit der Hand über die weichen Haare in seinem Nacken und legte den Kopf auf seine warme Schulter. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn geküsst, doch das wäre vor den königlichen Hoheiten mehr als unpassend.

"Und die Hexe ist mit Sicherheit tot, Merlin?", fragte Arthur in diesem Moment.

"Ich sah sie sterben.", log er. "Wir sind sicher."

"Ennlin, Du bist Dir sicher, dass Du nicht mehr unter ihrem Zauber stehst?"

Sie hob den Kopf wieder und blickte erstaunt zu Merlin, der Arthur wohl eine Variante der Wahrheit aufgetischt hatte. Er hätte sie zumindest vorwarnen können.

"Ganz sicher."

"Wir werden in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein müssen, wen wir in Camelot als Diener beschäftigen.", sagte der König und lachte, als er Ennlins erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ich meine nicht Dich, Ennlin. Ich meinte diese Hexe, die sich eingeschlichen hat. Ich weiß, Du konntest nichts gegen ihren Zauber tun, aber Du darfst nie wieder jemandem unsere Reiseroute verraten, hast Du mich verstanden?"

"Ja, Sire. Es tut mir leid."

Ihr Blick huschte zurück zu Merlin, der sie entschuldigend anblickte.

"Lasst uns gehen.", sagte er in diesem Moment an alle gerichtet. "Wir schlagen uns durch die Wälder durch, zurück nach Camelot. Die Beiden brauchen medizinische Versorgung."

"Und wann kann ich wieder arbeiten?", fragte Merlin.

"Nicht vor übermorgen.", antwortete Gaius. "Deine Schulter und Dein Rücken leuchten in allen Farben, außerdem hast Du Dir ein paar mal ziemlich stark den Kopf gestoßen. Dein Körper braucht Ruhe."

"Das bedeutet, ich habe morgen einen Tag frei?"

Merlin strahlte und Ennlin musste lachen. Auch Gaius lächelte.

"Nach allem, was ihr durchgemacht habt, sollte ich Arthur vielleicht sagen, Du benötigst den Rest der Woche frei, mhm?"

"Nein. Das würde er Euch nicht abkaufen.", antwortete Merlin, der Arthur nur zu gut kannte. "Dafür hätte er mich schon halb tot eigenhändig nach Camelot zurück schleppen müssen. Aber da wir gerade davon sprechen," er wandte sich Ennlin zu, die mit einem dicken Verband um ihren Knöchel auf der kleinen Bank an Gaius´ Esstisch saß. "Du, hattest ja wohl die bequemste Rückreise von uns allen."

"Dafür, dass Du mir die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben hast, war das ja wohl angebracht.", konterte sie.

"Was habe ich?", Merlin hob die Hände in die Luft, um seine Unschuld zu signalisieren, zuckte jedoch sofort zusammen, als er seine verletzte Schulter zu sehr bewegte.

"Hört jetzt auf, ihr Zwei!", ging Gaius dazwischen. "Die Hauptsache ist, dass ihr wieder lebendig nach Hause gekommen seid. Und jetzt setz´ Dich da rüber zu Ennlin. Es gibt Abendessen."

"Pudding?", fragte Merlin hoffnungsvoll und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Setz´ Dich hin.", Gaius seufzte und ging hinüber zum Feuer.

Ennlin beobachtete, wie Merlin sich vorsichtig auf der Bank der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches nieder ließ.

"Ich glaube, wir bekommen etwas Anderes zur Stärkung, als Pudding.", flüsterte sie.

Gaius kam mit einem großen Topf zu ihnen und stellte ihn in die Mitte. Sie beide warfen einen Blick hinein und verzogen das Gesicht.

"Hafergrütze?", stieß Merlin leicht angewidert hervor.

"Mit viel Gemüse. Und trinkt meinen Tee. Er wirkt gegen die Schmerzen und euer Körper braucht das jetzt."

"Das ist nicht Euer Ernst... diesen stinkenden... ihr nennt das Tee?", Merlin verzog das Gesicht.

Der ältere Mann begann, eine Essschale mit der zähflüssigen Speise zu füllen.

"Schön aufessen. Und als Nachtisch... gibt es Pudding.", der Arzt lächelte verschmitzt.

Nun strahlten Merlins Augen wieder und er nahm Gaius die Schale dankbar aus den Händen.

Ennlin saß in ihrem Zimmer und studierte bei Kerzenschein ein Buch über Heilkräuter, das ihr Gaius geliehen hatte. Sie fand immer mehr Gefallen an dem Studium der Heilkunst und verschlang inzwischen alles, was sie darüber in die Finger bekommen konnte.

Noch mindestens zwei Wochen würde sie nicht in der Lage sein, ihren Fuß zu belasten und selbst dann würde sie ihre Tätigkeit als Dienerin noch nicht aufnehmen können, wenn man Gaius Glauben schenkte.

Sie bekam oft Besuch, worüber sie sich sehr freute. Merlin kam regelmäßig jeden Abend vorbei und war ganz wild darauf, dass sie neue Zaubersprüche lernte, was ihr inzwischen auch ganz gut gelang.

Die Königin hatte sie sogar schon mehrfach besucht und ihr versichert, dass sie ihren Dienst wieder antreten konnte, sobald sie soweit war. Die neue Zofe, die für sie eingesprungen war, sorgte bei Guinevere für viel Belustigung und sie hatte gesagt, dass sie sich darauf freute, wenn Ennlin wieder zurück kehrte.

Dreya war hier, so oft sie es ermöglichen konnte und brachte ihr immer wieder Leckereien, die sie aus der Küche stibitzt hatte. Ennlin musste inzwischen aufpassen, dass sie nicht auseinander ging, wie ein Hefeteig.

Als die Tür sich nach einem kurzen Klopfen öffnete, blickte Ennlin überrascht auf. Sie hatte heute Abend nicht mehr mit Besuch gerechnet, es war draußen bereits dunkel.

Herein kam Percival. Auf Ennlins Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus. Sie konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, wenn sie ihn erblickte, dann passierte das einfach.

Percival besuchte sie nicht nur fast jeden Tag, nein, er hatte sie auch schon mehrfach mit nach draußen genommen, damit sie auch mal etwas anderes zu sehen bekam als ihr Zimmer und Gaius´ Labor.

"Was tust Du denn hier?", sie legte das Buch beiseite und griff nach den Krücken, die Gaius ihr gefertigt hatte und die sie an den kleinen Tisch gelehnt hatte.

"Lass die Dinger hier.", sagte er nur und kam näher. "Heute ist es nicht weit."

Er schien aufgeregt zu sein, seine Wangen waren gerötet und er wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Was hast Du vor?"

"Eine Überraschung."

Als sie von dem Stuhl aufgestanden war, hob er sie auf seine Arme. Sie fand es immer wieder faszinierend, wie mühelos er sie tragen konnte und wie vorsichtig und sanft er dabei doch gleichzeitig war.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und nun war sie ebenfalls aufgeregt. Was mochte er wohl damit meinen?

Er trat mit ihr durch die noch offene Tür und ging den nur schwach beleuchteten Gang entlang. Dann erreichten sie eine Treppe, die in die anderen Stockwerke des Turmes führte. Er ging nach oben und stoppte vor einer Holztür.

"Ich muss Dich kurz herunter lassen, um die Tür zu öffnen.", sagte er und ließ sie ab. "Mach´ die Augen zu."

Ennlin blickte ihn noch einmal kurz fragend an, doch dann tat sie, was er gesagt hatte und sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie spürte einen kalten Luftzug, als er offenbar die Tür öffnete.

"Augen zu lassen.", er hob sie wieder hoch und sie bemühte sich wirklich, nicht zu blinzeln.

Kurz darauf fühlte sie die Wärme von Feuern und etwas Weiches unter sich, als er sie wieder absetzte.

"Du kannst die Augen aufmachen."

Ennlin glaubte es kaum, als sie sie schließlich erwartungsvoll und aufgeregt wieder öffnete. Als erstes erblickte sie Percival, der vor ihr saß.

Dann erkannte sie, wo sie waren: Sie befanden sich draußen auf dem Turm, direkt unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel dieser Herbstnacht.

Um sie herum brannten Fackeln und wärmten sie, während Percival in der Mitte Decken und Kissen platziert hatte. Sogar Blumen lagen vor ihr. Völlig überwältigt blickte sie ihn wieder an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

"Gefällt es Dir?"

Sie brauchte noch einen Moment, um zu antworten, denn sie spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete und wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen.

"Wunderschön!", stieß sie hervor und lachte.

Er lächelte erleichtert und nahm ihre Hand.

"Ich habe Dich nicht ganz ohne Grund hier herauf gebracht.", begann er dann. "Es tut mir immer noch leid, was ich im Wald zu Arthur gesagt habe."

Sie wusste zunächst gar nicht, was er meinte, doch dann kam ihre Erinnerung zurück und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Ich will es richtig machen, so wie es hätte sein müssen und ich hoffe, Du erinnerst Dich später nur daran.", er nahm nun auch ihre andere Hand. "Willst Du meine Frau werden, Ennlin?"

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an und sie fühlte, wie die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie nickte.

"Ja! Ja, das will ich!", sagte sie und umarmte ihn.

Er lachte erleichtert und löste sie sanft von sich, bevor er sie küsste. Ennlin schloss die Augen. Sie war so glücklich in diesem Moment dass sie glaubte, vor Freude zu zerspringen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, fühlte sich ihr gesamter Körper an, als würde er glühen. Dann bemerkte sie plötzlich, dass Percival sie mit großen Augen ansah.

"Was?", fragte sie. "Was ist? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

"Du...", er sprach nicht weiter, sondern musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Sie blickte auf ihre Hände hinab. Da war nicht nur ihre Aura, sondern ihre Haut schimmerte hell, selbst im Schein des Feuers... sie leuchtete geradezu von innen heraus.

"Was ist das?", stieß sie erschrocken hervor und wich von Percival zurück. "Es... es tut mir leid!"

Er sah sie einfach weiter an und sie starrte noch einmal auf ihre Hände. Nun sahen sie wieder ganz normal aus, das Licht war weg... was war da nur gerade mit ihr geschehen?

"Du hast... geleuchtet.", Percival musterte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nicht deuten konnte.

"Ich...", sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte Angst, dass nun alles zerstört sein würde.

"Ennlin, was war das? War das Magie?", sprach er es nun aus.

Sie antwortete nicht, sah ihn nicht an. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal rühren, so sehr fürchtete sie seine Reaktion.

"Bist Du eine... Hexe?"

Er kam näher und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass er nach den Wachen rief oder sonst etwas tat, das ihr Leben zerstören würde.

"Sieh mich an.", sagte er ernst. "Sag mir die Wahrheit."

Sie zwang sich, ihren Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. Neue Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

"Ich wurde so geboren... aber ich bin keine Hexe, ich... ich weiß nicht, was gerade passiert ist. Ich weiß nur, dass ich glücklich war und... ich konnte es Dir nicht sagen. Ich würde niemals etwas tun, niemals... ich bin keine Hexe, Percival!"

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an.

"Du kennst das Gesetz, Ennlin."

Sie nickte und senkte den Kopf wieder. Er schwieg und diese Sekunden brachten sie fast um. Es war vorbei... ihr Leben war vorbei, sie würde hingerichtet werden und alle die geglaubt hatten, sie wären ihre Freunde, würden sie verachten.

"Arthur darf niemals davon erfahren.", sagte er dann.

Erstaunt sah sie ihn wieder an.

"Kannst Du schwören, dass Du Deine... _Magie_ noch nie für Schlechtes eingesetzt hast?"

"Ich schwöre es, es ist die Wahrheit, Percival.", sagte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. "Es tut mir so leid."

Er betrachtete sie und schien hin- und her gerissen zu sein.

"Wenn es etwas wäre, das ich ablegen könnte, ich würde es tun. Aber es ist ein Teil von mir.", fügte sie hinzu.

"Das was gerade passiert ist, ist vorher noch nie passiert?", fragte er dann.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Du sahst wunderschön aus."

Niemals hatte sie mit diesen Worten gerechnet. Es vergingen lange Sekunden, bis er endlich wieder sprach.

"Komm her.", er öffnete seine Arme und sie konnte es kaum glauben. "Komm her.", wiederholte er.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm und er nahm sie wieder in seine Arme.

"Du zitterst.", stellte er fest.

"Es war immer meine größte Angst, dass es jemand heraus findet.", flüsterte sie. "Ich wollte Dich nicht täuschen."

"Ich weiß. Ich werde Dein Geheimnis niemals verraten."

Sie glaubte kaum, was sie da hörte und konnte sich gar nicht beruhigen.

"Was bedeutet das für uns?", wagte sie nach einigen Sekunden zu fragen.

Er löste sich von ihr und blickte sie ernst an.

"Nun, ich bin froh, dass ich es heute erfahren habe und nicht erst nach unserer Hochzeit."

"Bedeutet das... Du willst mich immer noch?"

"Ich liebe Dich, mit allem, was zu Dir dazu gehört. Aber...", er legte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein und Ennlin hielt den Atem an. "...Du solltest vielleicht besser aufpassen, dass dieses merkwürdige Leuchten von gerade eben nicht auf unserer Hochzeit passiert."

Er sah sie an und grinste.

"Das ist nicht lustig!", antwortete sie.

"Nein. Nein das ist es nicht.", er machte eine kleine Pause. "Aber ein bisschen vielleicht schon, oder?"

"Hör auf damit.", sie musste lachen und sah ihn an.

"Und wenn nicht, was machst Du dann? Muss ich Angst vor Dir hab-"

Sie stoppte ihn, indem sie ihn küsste.

"Ich schwöre Dir, ich würde niemals einen Zauber gegen Dich einsetzen, Percival.", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. "Niemals."

Er blickte sie mit seinen sanften Augen an und sie wusste, dass er ihr glaubte. Sie hatte so ein großes Glück mit ihm, dass es ihr fast unwirklich erschien...

"Heute ist Dein letzter Tag als Zofe."

Ennlin blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf und lächelte der Königin zu.

"Ihr wisst, ich würde viel lieber in Euren Diensten verbleiben, Milady."

"Aber ab morgen bist Du eine Dame von Stand. Das würde sich nicht gehören.", Guinevere lächelte ebenfalls.

"Ich bin keine Dame.", Ennlin war viel zu bescheiden, als dass sie aus ihrer neuen Position in der Gesellschaft einen Hehl gemacht hätte.

"In Zukunft werden wir uns wohl bei Banketts oder zu gesellschaftlichen Vergnügungen sehen."

"Bedeutet das, wir werden uns nicht mehr oft sehen, Milady?", fragte Ennlin.

"Das hoffe ich doch nicht.", die Königin kam näher und nahm ihr die Nähsachen, die sie gerade hielt, aus den Händen. "Lass das, unterhalten wir uns lieber."

"Worüber möchtet Ihr sprechen?"

"Über Morgen, natürlich!", Guinevere lachte. "Bist Du aufgeregt? Ist Dein Kleid bereit? Welche Frisur wirst Du tragen? Welchen Schmuck?"

"Ich besitze keinen Schmuck... aber mein Kleid ist Schmuck genug."

"Oh, das geht so nicht.", die Königin ging hinüber zu ihrer Anrichte unter dem großen Spiegel. "Ich habe eine Kette, die Dir sehr gut stehen würde."

"Oh nein, das kann ich nicht annehmen."

"Ich möchte es.", Guinevere hielt die dünne Goldkette mit dem funkelnden kleinen Stein ins Licht.

Ennlin betrachtete sie mit gemischten Gefühlen. Das Schmuckstück war wunderschön und der Stein schimmerte in der gleichen Farbe wie ihre Aura, aber sie würde solch ein Geschenk niemals annehmen.

"Milady, bitte nicht."

"Keine Widerrede.", Guinevere kam wieder näher. "Dreh Dich um."

Ennlin tat, wie geheißen und die Königin legte ihr die Kette um.

"Sieh Dich an."

Langsam ging sie zum Spiegel und warf einen Blick hinein. Sie hatte noch nie Goldschmuck getragen. Das Metall fühlte sich kurz kühl auf ihrer Haut an, doch dann wurde es angenehm warm.

"Es ist zu kostbar für mich.", sie fasste die Kette vorsichtig mit ihren Fingerspitzen an.

Guinevere trat hinter sie, sodass Ennlin sie im Spiegel sehen konnte.

"Ich schenke sie Dir, bitte mache mir die Freude und nimm sie an. Trage sie morgen. Sie soll Dir Glück bringen."

Ennlin lächelte und fühlte, wie aufgeregt sie wegen dem morgigen Tag auf einmal war.

"Habt Dank, Milady. Tausendfach Dank."

Merlin flitzte zurück in Arthurs Gemächer und sah sich um, nachdem er die Tür aufgestoßen hatte. Wo war es nur?

"Komm schon... komm schon..."

Da war es! In der Ecke! Arthurs Zeremonieschwert! Schnell lief er hinüber, packte es und machte sich zurück auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Bevor er eintrat, zwang er sich zur Ruhe und zog seinen roten Gambeson glatt. Er wollte schließlich halbwegs passabel aussehen und nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sowieso schon auf sich ziehen.

Er nickte den beiden Wachen vor der Tür zu und trat schließlich ein. Alle Gäste waren bereits versammelt und er musste den langen Gang bis nach vorne hinter sich bringen, bevor er Arthur erreichte, der in der ersten Reihe neben Gwen stand und ihn mit einem genervten Blick bedachte.

"Hättest Du Dir nicht noch mehr Zeit lassen können? Hast Du es?"

"Ja! Ihr hättet mir auch früher sagen können, dass ihr es heute mitnehmen wollt!"

"Es gehört zu Deinen Aufgaben, mich auszustatten, Merlin.", meckerte er, während er sich den Gürtel mit dem Schwert umlegte.

"Ruhe jetzt, ihr Zwei!", mischte Gwen sich ein. "Es ist völlig sinnlos, heute ein Schwert mit sich zu tragen, wenn ihr mich fragt."

Merlin lächelte siegessicher.

"Und was, wenn wir angegriffen werden?", setzte Arthur der Unterhaltung die Spitze auf.

"Heute wird nur Eines geschehen: Percival wird Ennlin heiraten und wir werden feiern. Sonst nichts.", antwortete sie und lächelte ihrem Gatten zu.

Sie alle richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Tür, als plötzlich Musik erklang.

Merlin lächelte, als er Ennlin in der Tür erblickte. Sie sah wirklich schön aus in dem weißen Kleid, das mit goldener Borte verziert war. Ihre Haare waren endlich einmal ordentlich hoch gesteckt und sie sah einfach glücklich aus. Aufgeregt, aber glücklich.

Percival wartete bereits vorne auf sie, gekleidet in seine besten Gewänder. Nur selten sah man den jungen Ritter so nervös wie heute. Merlin freute sich über die Maßen mit den Beiden und lächelte, als Ennlin an ihm vorbei schritt und ihm einen Blick zu warf.

Geoffrey, der Ahnenforscher von Camelot, wartete bereits darauf die beiden zu vermählen und stand neben den beiden Thronstühlen der Hoheiten.

Als Ennlin Percival erreichte, nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Seite. Dann gingen sie vor Geoffrey auf den Treppenstufen auf die Knie...

"Eine schöne Zeremonie."

Ennlin lächelte höflich und nickte der unbekannten Dame zu. So viele Menschen gratulierten ihr, die sie gar nicht kannte. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie sich richtig verhielt und Percival nicht blamierte.

"Du machst das wunderbar.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Wir haben es fast geschafft."

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, kamen schon die nächsten Gratulanten, die ihr die Hand schüttelten. Sie blickte an der Reihe der Gäste entlang und entdeckte Merlin, der kurz darauf an der Reihe sein würde.

Ihr Blick traf sich und sie lächelte. Merlin strahlte über beide Ohren, sichtlich erfreut über ihre Verbindung.

"Glückwunsch, ihr Beiden.", sagte er, als er auf sie zu trat.

"Danke.", Percival gab ihm einen kräftigen Klaps auf die Schulter.

"Milady.", der junge Zauberer grinste und nahm ihre Hand, um einen Handkuss anzudeuten.

Ennlin kicherte und zog schnell ihre Hand weg.

"Mach das nie wieder.", lachte sie.

"Oh, tut man das nicht bei Damen von Stand?", scherzte er.

Sie schob ihn weg. "Geh schon!"

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging weiter zu der großen Tafel, an der sie gleich speisen würden.

"Und damit kann man dann Blutungen stillen.", erklärte Gaius und reichte ihr das kleine Fläschchen, damit Ennlin daran riechen konnte.

"Säubert es die Wunde auch?", fragte sie.

"Ja, das ist richtig."

Seit einigen Tagen half sie Gaius bei seiner täglichen Arbeit als Arzt. Es lag ihr nicht, den ganzen Tag in ihrem gemeinsamen Gemach zu sitzen oder im Schloss umher zu wandern und sich mit anderen Hofdamen zu treffen, während Percival seinen Dienst als Ritter verrichtete.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Merlin kam herein.

"Endlich Mittagessen!", stieß er hervor. "Was gibt es?"

"Ich wünsche Dir auch einen guten Tag.", sagte Ennlin.

Merlin seufzte nur und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Viel zu tun?", fragte Gaius.

"Die neue Zofe macht mich wahnsinnig. Sie ist so ungeschickt! Arthur brüllt mich an, weil ich andauernd zu spät komme, aber ständig lässt sie etwas fallen!"

"Das tut mir leid. Kann ich helfen? Soll ich ihr einige Dinge zeigen?"

"Das würdest Du tun?"

"Sicher."

"Du bist ein Engel!", er stopfte sich etwas Brot in den Mund, welches bereits auf dem Tisch stand.

"Langsam, Du bekommst sonst wieder Schluckauf.", mahnte Gaius und eilte zur Feuerstelle. "Iss etwas Suppe."

"Suppe? Schon wieder?"

"Ich dachte, Du magst Suppe?"

"Schon. Aber jeden Tag? Wann bekommen wir mal wieder Fleisch?"

"Wenn ich genug Geld verdient habe oder Du etwas fängst."

Merlin stopfte sich erneut den Mund mit Brot voll.

"Ich? Ich habe ja nicht mal genug Zeit, um..."

"... ein Bad zu nehmen, vielleicht?"

"Wie bitte?", er blickte den älteren Mann mit vollen Backen an.

"Ein Bad. Würde ich Dir wärmstens heute Abend empfehlen. Ich wäre sogar bereit Dir das Wasser vor zu wärmen um mich von diesem betörenden Duft zu befreien, den Du verströmst."

"He! Ich musste die Ställe ausmisten!"

Ennlin betrachtete die Beiden und lachte leise in sich hinein. Sie fühlte sich so wohl in ihrer Nähe.

Noch vor einem Jahr hätte sie noch nicht einmal von so einem Leben träumen können. Doch nun hatte sie ihren Platz in der Welt gefunden.

Hier in Camelot war nun ihr Zuhause. Und sie würde es nie wieder verlassen.

*** ENDE ***


End file.
